POkemon legendary trainers: Những câu truyện ngắn
by Tiger M. King
Summary: Đây là những mẩu truyện ngắn của pokemon legendary trainers. Chúc các bạn ngon miệng :)
1. SInh nhật của Yellow-chan

Sinh nhật Yellow-chan.

Đó là một buổi sáng đẹp trời tại nhà Red.

"Chị Blue!" Silver chạy hồng hộc vào trong nhà.

"Sao thế? Trời sập à?" Blue đang ngồi trên ghế vội đứng vụt dậy.

"Cái cậu này lại làm sao đây?" Gold càu nhàu khi mà Silver vừa khiến cậu đánh truowcjt. Cậu đang chơi bida.

"Hôm….hôm…" Silver vừa nói vừa thở không ra hơi "Hôm nay sinh nhật Yellow!"

"Cái gì?" Ruby cũng lao ra "hôm nay sinh nhật chị Yellow?"

"Anh nói cái gì cơ?" Sapphire lao ra theo "Thế quái nào?"

"Thế còn cái gì làm anh chạy bán sống bán chết nữa?" Silver uống ừng ực một cốc nươc.

"Chết cha! Chị ấy đến rồi!" Sapphire nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ và nói lớn.

"Chết cha!" Blue vội vàng chạy mất nhưng không kịp.

"Chào mọi ngườ chào chị Blue." Giọng yellow lanh lảnh ở cưa khiến Blue không kịp chạy. Cô quay lại và cười gượng.

"Này…" Gold hích vai Ruby "Sinh nhật yellow thì có vấn đề gì?"

"Em…không biết!" Ruby nhún vai.

"Thế sao lại hoảng hết cả lên thế?" Sapphire khó chịu "Có mỗi cái sinh nhật thôi mà."

"Ờ…Yellow đấy hả. Em…làm gì ở đây?" Blue hỏi và cố làm vẻ mặt vui vẻ nhưng…cũng chẳng vui vẻ gì cả.

"Hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt ạ!" Yellow nói "Hôm nay là sinh nhật em." Cô cười tươi như hoa khiến cho Blue càng thêm khó sử.

"Ờ…bọn chị chưa chuẩn bị gì nhưng em biết hết rồi nên giờ chắc không còn là bữa tiệc ngạc nhiên nữa nhỉ?" Blue cười.

"Nhưng anh Tiger hứa với em là anh ấy và chị sẽ đưa em đi chơi hôm nay nên…" Yellow túm tay Blue "Chị em mình chuẩn bị đi."

"Ờ nhưng…đợi anh Tiger đã." Blue vùng vằng và cố lảng đi.

"Tất cả nằm xuống!" Một giọng nói vang lên bên phòng thí nghiệm và…BÙM! Một vụ nổ lớn thổi tung luôn cả cái cửa của phòng thí nghiệm của tiến sĩ Oak và tiger bay từ phòng thí nghiệm sang nhà Red và phóng vào qua cửa sổ. Caayj nằm dưới đất, mắt quay vòng vòng và…mặt đen thui như cục than.

"Ầu…anh khôn g sao chứ? Em tưởng tiến sĩ không có nhà?" Sappire tiến lại gần và đỡ cậu dậy.

"Để em đoán! Thử nghiệm tên lửa?" Gold đoán bừa.

"Không…khụ…thử nghiệm súng thần công nhưng thay vì bắn ra đạn thì nó tự bay." Tiger lấy áo lau mặt nhọ "Sao rồi? Có chuyện gì hót không?"

"Hôm nay là một ngày cực kì quan trọng. Anh đoán đi!" Yellow cười khúc khích.

"Xem nào…Hôm nay Obama tái đắc cử à?" Tiger đoán.

"Hôm nay sinh nhật chị Yellow!" Cả Ruby, Sapphire, Gold và Silver hét vào tai Tiger.

"Hôm nay sinh nhật em đó anh!" Yellow cười "anh cứ đùa mãi."

"Anh đâu có nh…này. Có mùi khét gì à?" Tiger ngửi ngửi "Thôi chết! cái bánh! Cái bánh!" cậu vớ lấy cái bình cứu hỏa và chạy vào bếp nhưng cái bánh cậu nướng cháy ra thành than rồi.Cậu đành phải dùng "vũ lực" dập lửa.

"Sao không ai tắt hộ anh cái lò nướng?" Tiger ném luôn cả cái lò nướng ra ngoài cửa sổ.

"Bình tĩnh đi! Hôm nay chúng ta còn phải đưa yellow đi chơi mà. Phải không yellow-chan!" Blue nháy mắt.

"vâng ạ!" Yellow gật gật đầu.

"Thế à?" Tiger ném cái áo choàng ra một bên và rửa mặt.

"Sao cậu không dẫn yellow-chan đi chơi đi. Tớ đây sẽ trổ tài nướng bánh cho. Nhưng cậu phải dẫn Yellow-chan đi chơi mới được." Blue nói.

"Tùy!" tIger lấy cái áo khoác và mặc vào "Đi thôi chứ, Yellow?"

"Khoan đã." Ruby chặn lại "Em đã thiết kế thêm một cái mũ cho anh rồi đây." Ruby độ lên đầu Tiger một cái mũ.

"Trông rất ngầu!" Sapphire hùa theo.

"Ầy…lại thế nữa rồi!" Gold lắc đầu ngán ngẩm.

"Cũng được đấy. Đi thôi yellow!" Tiger đi trước và yellow vẫn lon ton theo sau. Đọi cho hai người đi được một đoạn rồi, Blue mới quay ra.

"Hoàn hảo! Ruby làm tốt lắm. lầm trước chúng ta theo dõi Red và Yellow. Hôm nay đến lượt hai người nay!" Blue giơ ngón tay cái ra và cười.

"ẦU! Đoán không có sai một tí nào!" Gold ngán ngẩm.

"Nhanh nhanh lên! Silver! Em thoi dõi hai người đó đi!" Blue chỉ tay và Silver chạy theo Tiger và Yellow.

"Vâng!" Silver lao như điên theo Tiger. Tất cả mọi chuyện đã được Blue tính sẵn từ hôm qua rồi nên cho dù Tiger có bốn mắt cũng không phát hiện nổi. Ruby lao đến cái máy tính và bật nó lên. Giọng Tiger vang lên từ máy tính.

"…Vậy em muốn đi đâu đầy tiên?" Giọng Tiger vang lên. CÓ một con chip theo dõi gắn trên cái mũ mà Ruby đưa và nạn nhân lần này là Tiger. Rút kinh nghiệm từ lần trước, thay vì đặt lên váy Yellow, họ lại đặt lên mũ Tiger.

"Xuất sắc!" Sapphire và Blue đập tay "Lần này chúng ta theo dõi chót lọt luôn."

"Hờ hờ! Sư phụ mà biết điều này là mình chắc cũng xuống hố sống với giun thôi. Thôi em out đây!" Gold lẩn đi.

"Em muốn đi đến trung tâm mua sắn mua ít đồ nhân ngày sinh nhật trước. Anh giúp me chọn đồ đi!" Giọng Yellow lanh lảnh vang lên.

"Ầu! Vụ này hay!" Gold lại quay lại "Có camera không? Cho lên hình đi!"

"Chắc là…lần sau tự đi mà làm." Ruby đẩy Gold ra.

"Cái đó chắc cũng được. Anh hơi mù về thẩm mỹ đấy!" Giọng Tiger vang lên.

"Họ đến đâu rồi?" Sapphire hói.

"Chắc là đến gần Viridian rồi!" Blue nhìn đồng hồ.

"Chugns ta đi nhanh đấy! Đến Viridian rồi." Giọng Tiger vang lên.

Trờ lại chỗ Tiger và Yellow, họ cũng vừa đến Viridian nhờ dùng Arcanine và Dody để di chuyển.

"Viridian giờ lớn thật anh nhỉ." Yellow ngắm nhìn thành phố Viridian mà trầm trồ.

"Ừm. mà cái truing tâm mua sắm đi đường nào thế?" Tiger hỏi.

"Em vẫn nhớ. Hồi trước em đi với anh Red đến đó mà." Yellow cười và dẫn đườ một hồi chạy ngang chạy dọc, cuois cùng họ cũng đền được trung tâm mua sắm.Đó là một tòa nhà lớn với nhiều tầng và vô cùng đông đúc.

"Hôm này đúng thật là Obama tái đưacs cứ rồ mà đông người thế không biết." Tiger nói và kéo yellow chen qua đám đông vào trong. Cuối cùng thì họ cũng vào được trong.

"Ấy! Cuối cùng thì…" Yellow hít một hơi khi mà hai người đã vào được trong.

Tại nhà Red…

"Mọi người đâu hết rồi. Trở về vị trí ban đầu nhanh lên! Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ làm lại một lần nữa." Blue hét vào máy tính.

"Vâng!" Emerald, Crystal, Silver và Pearl trả lời.

"kế hoạch lần trước à?" Gold ngó qua.

"Đại khái thế! Ông anh không có gì phải lo. Lần trước thành công mĩ mãn còn gì." Ruby gãi mũi.

"Thành công con khỉ. Lần trước cả mấy anh với ông bạn Emerld bị toms thì có." Sapphire phản đối.

"Nhiệm vụ lần này là quan sát phản ứng của Yellow khi đi chới với Tiger. Roc chưa?" Blue hét lên "KHông khác lần trước là mấy đâu. Crystal! Em quản lý bọn này cho chị.Emerald hack hệ thống bảo mật. Pearl lên tầng trên chờ sẵn trong phòng thay đồ. Silver theo dõi Tiger như hình với bóng cho chị.

"Em muốn hỏi." Silver dơ tay "lần này chị cất công theo dõi là để xem phản ứng của chị yellow hay anh Tiger?"

"Không lằng nhằng! Đi ngay đi!" Blue mặt đỏ phừng phừng, tức giận quát.

"Vâng! ĐI thôi Emerald! Ông cho tui đi nhờ một quãng đi." Pearl nói và nhảy lên Sceptile của Emerald.

"Vâng!" Silver mặt biểu cảm chạy mất.

"Em sẽ ngồi đây quan sát!" Crystal hí hửng chạy ra ngồi trên mái tòa nhà đối diện trung tâm mua sắm. Một vị trí quan sát rất thuận lợi.

Bên trong trung tâm, sau khi mua mấy món đồ cần thiết, Yellow và Tiger ra chỗ thang máy để đi lên.họ bấm nút và cánh cửa thang máy mở ra. Họ đi vào trong thang máy. Kì quạc là trong thang máy, chỉ có hai người họ.

"Quái lạ. Khách hàng kahcs đâu hết rồi!" Tiger ngó quanh khi thấy cả thang máy chỉ có hai người. Cậu không biết rằng Silver đã chặn hết tất cả các khách hàng khác. Và giờ thì Emerald đang ngồi quan sát họ thông qua camera của thang máy.

"Giờ thì sao đây chị Blue?" Emerald hỏi Blue thông qua thiết bị lien lạc.Ở nhà, Blue và ba người kia cũng đang theo dõi Tiger và Yellow.

"Cho thang máy dừng đi!" Blue nói.

"Cho dừng ạ?" Sapphire khong hiểu.

"Và tắt đèn nữa!" Ruby thêm vào với bộ mặt phởn về một kết quả có thể xảy đến.

"Đúng thật là!" Gold nhún vai thở dài.

Trong thang máy, tiger đang đứng dựa vào tường trong khi yellow đang ngắm nghía cái thang máy.Bống cái thang máy rung mạnh và dừng hẳn lại.

"Thang máy dừng rồi." Yellow nhìn lên hoang mang không biết chuyện gì xảy ra.

"ít nhất họ để lại cho chúng ta bóng điện." Tiger vwuaf dứt lời thì đèn tắt.

"Tối như mực rồi!" Giọng Yellow run run "Thế này giống mấy cái phim mà hôm trước em xem. Rồi có cảnh lúc đèn sáng, mọi người đều đã bị cắt cổ chết sạch." Cô đứng dựa sát vào Tiger. Bên ngoài, nhờ hệ thống hồng ngoại mà Blue cùng như Emerald vẫn đang quan sát được Tiger và yellow. Tiger đang ôm cái máy điện thoại còn yellow thì túm chặt lấy cậu. Bỗng thang máy lại hoạt ddoogj trở lại avf đèn lại sáng.

"Ê Emerald! Em làm trò gì thế? Chị đâu bảo em bật nó lại đâu?" Blue nói.

"Em đâu có." Emerald phân trần "Có ai vừa hack hệ thống bảo mật và khôi phục lại toàn bộ ấy chứ."

"Uầy! Đến cả Emerald thiên tài còn bị qua mặt." Ruby thở dài.

"Kì quặc. Rồi! Pearl! Sẵn sàng đi." Blue nói.

Ở trung tâm mua sắm,Tiger và yellow cũng vừa đến được khu thời trang. Yellow vẫn còn hãi cái thang máy nên khi ra, cô cứ lảo đảo hết bên này đén bên phairlaasy tay giữ cô lại cô mới thôi.

"thật…thật tốt khi được ra khỏi đó. Có elx…chúng ta nên đi xuống…bằng thang bộ." yellow trấn tĩnh lại.

"Ờ! Vậy em muốn cho anh xem cái gì nào?" Tiger hỏi.

"Hôm trước em thấy mấy cái váy khá hay ở khu này. Hôm nay qua xem thử." Yellow chạy về phía gian hàng váy nữ.

Ở nhà…

"Vậy mà lần trước mình may váy cho thì bảo thế này khó mặc khi đi ngủ." Ruby dỗi.

"Ông may xấu bỏ xừ ra ấy chứ." Sapphire nói "lại còn gắn máy theo dõi vào thì ai mà thích nổi."

"Ai bảo nó xấ may theo mẫu làm của hang thời trang hàng đầu đấy!" Ruby nói.

"kệ ông! Tui thấy nó xấu thậm tệ." Sapphire nói.

"THôi! Lo mà theo dõi đi!" Blue can Ruby và Sapphire lại.

"Không biết hai người còn được với nhau được bao lâu nữa." Gold cười cười. và thế là…cả Ruby và Sapphire nhảy vào hội đồng Gold.

"Cho anh chết!" Sapphhire chơi bài võ cào.

"Anh Gold!" Ruby thì cấu véo đủ thứ.

"Á. Chị Blue cứu em!" Gold cố vùng vẫy.

"Kệ em!" Blue cười khúc khích và quay lại theo dõi. Emerald vừa lấy lại được hệ thống bảo mật và hình nảh từ cái camera an ninh khu gian hàng váy nữ lại hiện lên. Yellow đang đứng ngắm mấy cái váy đủ màu sắc và không biết chọn cái nào.

"Sao thế?" Tiger hỏi trong lúc cậu cũng ngắm nghía mấy cái váy nữ.

"Em không biết chọn cái nào." Yellow cười "thực sự là mặc một cái váy mà khó khăn quá."

"Em muốn thay ddoooir vì Red à?" Tiger ngó ngang. Bỗng có tiếng người inh ỏi ở đâu đó.

Lúc đó, tại nàh…

"Pearl! Em đâu rồi?" Blue hỏi. Sapphire và Ruby cũng vừa làm xong phần hội đồng còn Gold thì…nằm liệt luôn.

"Em xin lỗi! em có chuyện phải đi rồi!" Pearl trả lời. Và bên kia vẫn còn oang oang giọng phụ nữ: "Đồ dê già! Tôi sẽ nộp cậu cho cảnh sát.". rồi Pearl tắt máy.

"Ế! ĐỪng nói là…" Ruby mắt trố ra.

"Mấy tên này thật là…vô dụng!" Sapphire thở dài.

Ở trung tâm mua sắm…

"Vâng! Lần trước em đi chơi với anh Red ở đây, em mặc váy và…nó khá khó chịu." Yellow cười ngượng ngùng.

"vậy thì tốt nhất là không nên mặ hôm nay sinh nhật em. Em cũng lớn rồi.Tốt nhất nên thay đổi chút ít. Coi như là cho cậu ta ngạc nhiên thêm đi." Tiger cười "Anh sẽ làm cho em sáng như đèn phá tối nay."

"Nhưng mà…em không biết nên mặc gì nữa." yellow gãi đầu.

"yên tâm! Anh đã chuẩn bị sẵn thiết kế rồi. Em sẽ thích ngay thôi!" Tiger đua cho cô một cái váy "Mặc đi! Anh tìm thấy nó trong tủ thằng Ruby. Có lẽ hợp với em đấy. Anh đã điều chỉnh một chút…"

"Ế! Đây là cái váy lần trước mà." Yellow ngắm nghía cái váy.

"Yên tâm. Anh đã nói là điều chỉnh là điều chỉnh mà." Tiger nháy mắt.

"Nếu anh nói thế thì…vâng!" Yellow cười tươi và chạy về phía phòng thay đò. Tiegr cũng bắt đầu đi xung quanh và nhặt nhạnh một số thứ cần thiết để làm công việc mà cậu định làm. TỐi nay, cậu sẽ biến em cậu trở thành người lộng lẫy nhất hội và Tiger đã chuẩn bị từ trước.

"Cai…" Ruby mấp máy rồi hét toáng lên "Cái váy cảu em mà!"

"Chịu anh này rồi!" Sapphire cười khẩy.

"Silver! Em đâu rồi! Pearl toi rồi. Em vẫn theo dõi họ chứ?" Blue hỏi.

"Em xin lỗi chị Blue! Em có chuyện rồi. Chị bảo Gold đi hộ em cái." Silver bối rối trả lời.

"Silver ơi!" Một giọng nữ rất thanh gọi Silver bên kia đầu dây và Silver cúp máy.

"Ế…" Gold mặt tái mét.

"Trời!" Blue đập mặt xuống bàn "Toi rồi! Gold chuẩn bị đi!"

"Để em đi cho!" Ruby ưỡn ngực "Em sẽ theo dõi họ sát hết cỡ"

"Ông đi đòi lại cái váy thì có!" Sapphire móc.

"ỀU! Đâu có!" Ruby chỗi nhwung cũng chẳng ích gì.

"THôi!" Em không lien can!" Gold chạy mất hút.

"Chắc lần trước lên đồn nên hãi rồi!" Sapphire nói "Bọn con trai thật là."

"Là sao?" Ruby giằn mặt.

"Tui có nói ông đâu. Tui nói bọn con trai mà." Sapphire đàu và thế là…cả hai lại nhảy vào đấm đá nhau. Bỗng một giọng nói vang lên phía đầu dây kia.

"Anh ô! Em xong rồi!" Giọng Yellow lanh lảnh.

"Ầu!" Mắt Blue dán chặt vào màn hình. Ruby cũng ngóc đầu lên. Yellow vừa đi ra khỏi phòng thay đồ.

Nhưng khi mà Yellow chưa kịp đi ra thì Tiger đã vội kéo cô lại vào trong.

"TỪ từ đã." Tiger lôi Yellow vào trong phòng thay đồ.

"Á khoan…" Giọng Yellow vọng ra "Rồi. được rồi đấy ạ"

Tại nhà…

"Họ làm cái quái gì trong phòng thay đồ thế nhỉ?" Ruby thắc amwcs và nghĩ về những ý nghĩ đen tối. 3:)

"Cái cậu này! Anh tớ không phải hạng người như thế." Sapphire túm cổ Ruby mà ấn xuống tức giận.

"CẬU LÀM TRÒ GÌ TRONG ĐÓ THẾ!"Blue nhấc cả cái máy tính lên định đập xuống. CÔ lại lên cơn rồi.

"ẤY khoan!" Ruby vội vàng ngăn cô lại.

"Em thấy thế này hơi…lạ." Giọng Yellow vang lên.

"Không lạ đâu!" Tiger nói và hai người đi ra khỏi phòng thay đồ và Yellow thực sự giờ khác hằn Yellow mà mọi người biết. Cô trông xinh hơn hắn. Cô mặc một chiếc váy ngắn đến đầu gối liền áo màu vàng tươi tắn và chiếc váy đó có hai ống tay ngắn. Phần dưới được thiết kế lại như một chiếc váy dạ hội với viền trắng khiến Yellow trông giống một công chúa. Phần thân váy được trang trí thêm và cổ được thiết kế tròn, bó sát lấy Yellow được trang trí thêm nhờ một chuỗi ngọc trai đắt tiền. Đi kèm với váy còn có một chiếc áo khoác ngoài màu trắng bặc lộng lấy và rất hợp với chiếc váy vàng tười cũng như mái tóc vàng của yellow. Chân yellow đi một đôi bốt cao đến gần đầu gối màu trắng kết hợp với đôi tất cao và chiếc váy sáng màu biến Yellow thành một công chúa màu trắng. Trên đầu cô còn đội một chiếc mũ rộng vàng màu trắng với hai chiếc lông chim bạc khiến yellow trông trnawgs hơn hẳn và nổi trội duy nhát giữa khuôn mặt trnawgs trẻo và sáng ngời đó là đôi mắt nâu hồn nhiên đang nhìn Tiger với ánh mắt mong đợi.

"Quá tuyệt!" tIger vỗ tay "Giờ ra đưungs trước máy quay cho chị Blue nhìn qua đi!" Tiger chỉ thẳng cái máy quay an ninh mà cười trong sự ngỡ nagnfg của cả ba người ở nhà và Emerald. Yellow cười tươi và chạy lại chỗ cái máy quay.Cô đứng trước máy quay và xoay một vòng cho Blue xem. Ở nhà, Blue, Ruby và Sapphire vẫn đang há hốc mồm mà nhìn. Blue không nói nên lời vì Tiger đã biết từ trước cả rồi.

"Đúng là theo dõi anh ấy chẳng khác nào bị anh ấy theo dõi." Sapphire cười lớn.

"Xinh quá…" Ruby mồm há hốc và…một con ruồi bay vào mồm cậu khiến cậu vội vàng nhổ nó ra.

"Này! ĐỪng có mà mơ tán chị tôi!" Sapphire véo tai Ruby.

"Á…bỏ ra!" Ruby đẩy Sapphire lại vài bước.

"À mà này!" Tiger ra đứng trước máy quay "Dưới gầm giường! Bên phải!" Cậu nói đúng một câu thế.

"Cái gì cơ?" Blue vẫn không giấu nổi sự ngạc nhiên.

"Cậu điếc à! Dưới gầm giường!" Tiger nói lớn hơn "ĐI thôi Yellow! Khu này còn nhiều thứ để mua lắ chúng ta đi sang khu vui chơi là cũng còn thừa thời giuan đó!" cậu dẫn Yellow đi. Nhìn cái vẻ mặt vui vẻ và hạnh phúc của Yellow, Sapphire không giấu nổi sự thèm muốn. Cô muốn được một lần như thế. Cô cũng muốn được một lần đi chơi vui vẻ, được mặc những bộ quần áo thật đẹp như yellow và muốn có một bữa tiệc sinh nhật thật tuyệt vời.

"Sao cậu ta lại nghe được chị nhỉ?" Blue thắc mắc và cầm cái bút trên bàn lên. Đó là một thiết bị nghe trộm tinh vi được ngụy trang cẩn thận.

"Suy bụng mình ra bụng người đi chị!" Ruby cầm cái bút lên "Xem ra anh ấy chuẩn bị quá kĩ. Soi gầm giường thôi!"

"Ừ!" bLue không cần quan tâm đến Tiger nwuax. Cô chạy ngay vào giường Red và cúi xuống nhìn. Bên dưới có một cái hộp bìa. Cô lôi nó ra và bên trong là…những món đồ trang trí lộng lẫy mà có mơ Blue cũng không dám nghĩ đến. Bên trong còn có một mẩu giấy: "Nhờ cả vào cậu đó, Blue của tớ! "

"Ầu!" Ruby lác mắt khi nhìn thấy cái hộp.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Cậu ấy đã nhờ thì chúng ta sẽ làm." Blue bê cái hộp lên một cách quyết tâm.

Tại trung tâm mua sắm, Yellow đang ngòi chờ tiger mua sắm mấy thứ. Cô ngồi một mình ở ngoài hành lang với bộ đò mới và háo hức chờ tới lúc Red thấy cô lúc này.

'Ước gì anh Red thấy mình lúc này." Yellow nghĩ và cười khcus khích một mình 'Ơ…sao không gọi luôn cho anh ấy để cho anh ấy tò mò nhỉ?' cô nghĩ thầm và rút luôn điện thoại ra. Cô bấm số của Red nhưng lại lưỡng lự một hồi.

'Nhưng…không biết anh Red có nhớ sinh nhật mình không nữa…' Một ý nghĩ vụt qua và cái ý nghĩ đó chẳng hay ho gì cả. Yellow cuối cùng quyết định gọi để hỏi luôn. Cô áp máy lên tai và chờ. Từng tiếng tút…tút vang lên đều đều và chầm chậm. Yellow chờ đợi.

"A lô?" GIọng Red vang lên phía đầu dây bên kia "yellow à?"

"Vâng!" yellow bối rối "Anh Red này…anh có…biết hôm nay là ngày gì không?"

"Sao em hỏi thế?" Red hỏi lại.

"Thì…anh Tiger hỏi em và bảo em hỏi anh mà…" yellow bói rối không biết giải thích sao cho vừa.

"Vậy à…" Red im lặng một lúc. Yellow tưởng tượng Red đang cố nhớ và nhớ ra ngày sinh nhật cảu cô. Nhưng không. Kết quả thì lại khác.

"À! Hôm nay sinh nhật Alexander Graham Bell!" Red nói một cách vui vẻ. CNhwung yellow thì không.Cô gần như chết lặng khi nghe câu trả lời đó. Người quan trọng nhất với cô không nhớ sinh nhật cảu cô. Yellow không nói được thêm lời nào. Cô cầm máy avf lặng im. Cô không biết nói gì vì biết nói gì bây giờ. Red không nhớ.

"Vậy…" Yellow cười gượng "tối nay anh về được không?" cô cố hỏi một cách vui vẻ nhưng khó quá.

"Em sao thế? À thì…tối nay anh dang có việc ở tận khso mà về cuwoj trong tuần này. Anh xin lỗi!" Red nói.

"vâng…" yello cúp máy đột ngột và bất ngờ.Cô lặng im không nói thêm một lời nào. Đôi mắt nhìn xuống đất. cô không biết rằng điện thoại cô đang rung lên vì có cuộc gọi đến. Cô không quan tâm nữa. Cô không muốn nói gì thêm cả. Tiger cũng vừa quay lại thì bắt gặp gương mặt buồn rầu của yellow.

"Sao thế?" Tiger ngồi xuống bên cạnh yellow và ôm lấy cô "Lại gặp chuyện buồn gì à?" cậu ôm Yellow và an ủi. Nhưng Yellow bật khóc và úp mặt vào ngực cậu mà khóc nức lên. Cậu để Yellow khóc một lúc rồi mới cất tiếng nói.

"ĐỪng làm căng thẳng thế." Tiger vuốt nhẹ mái tóc của cô "Em không ên khóc vào ngày sinh nhật lần thứ 14 của mình chỉ vì Red không nhớ. Nhưng anh tin rằng cậu ấy sẽ nhớ thôi. Bới vì…"

Cậu cúi xuống nhìn vào đôi mắt vẫn còn ướt của yellow.

"…Em là một phần không thể thiếu cảu cậu ấy mà." Tiegr cười và khiến yellow đỏ bừng mặt.Cô vội nhả cậu ra và ngồi dịch ra một chút. Cô lấy ống tay áo lau nước mắt và cố gắng vui lên.

"Anh…anh có chắc không…" Yellow hỏi một cách trệu trạo.

"Anh biết rõ mà." Tiger cười "Mà em 14 rồi! Cũng lên người lớn một chút đ ẳng nhẽ em vượt qua cả ngàn gian nan thử thách mà không rơi một giọt nước mắt nhưng lại rơi nước mắt khi anh Red không nhớ sinh nhật mình sao?"

"Em…" mặt Yellow lại đỏ bừng "…chắc em trẻ con quá anh nhỉ?" Yellow nhìn Tiger và cười tươi hết cỡ. Đôi mắt ướt của cô đã không còn buồn nữa mà trở về vẻ hồn nhiên như xưa. Tiếng cười vui vẻ của hai an hem đã xua tan đi bầu không khí ủ rũ xung quanh họ một cách diệu kì.

"nào! Chúng ta không có cả ngày đâu! Đi thôi! Anh còn muốn đua em đi chơi nữa mà." Tiger kéo tay yellow dậy và đua cô đi. Yellow đi theo tiegr như một đứa em gái nhỏ đi theo người anh trai của mình đến những nơi thần tiên trong truyện cổ tích vậy. và thế là cả hai người đi khỏi trung tâm mua sắm và đến công viên giải trí mới xây dựng ở Vidirian. Họ dành cả ngày chơi cùng nhau những trò chơi vui vẻ và nụ cười hạnh phúc từ đó không bao giờ tắt trên môi Yellow. Họ chơi đu quay, bóng nước, đi qua căn nhà ma quái, cùng chơi những trò chơi đã quá quen thuộc rồi. Hai người dành toàn bộ thời gian còn lại cảu họ ở công viên cho tới khi những đàn chim đã bắt dầu trở về tổ của mình họ mới về. Tiger và Yellow rời công viên giải trí và đi qua con đường qua công viên với những bóng cây um tùm và những đàn Pidgey đang tìm chỗ trú đêm. Họ tình cờ lại đi dọc con đường nổi tiếng dành cho những đôi tình nhân thường đi mà không hề hay biết. Rồi Yellow cất tiếng nói phá tan sự im lặng.

"Anh Tiger này…" Yellow nói.

"Sao thế?" tIger nhìn xuongs và cười vì cậu cao hơn Yellow khá nhiều.

"Hôm nay có lẽ là một trong những sinh nhật tuyệt vời nhất mà em từng có.Em cảm ơn anh." Cô nói.

"Ừm. Nhưng chưa phải là nhất đâu. Chắc giờ này em đang ước rằng người đi bên cạnh mình là Red nhỉ?" Tiger đùa khiến cho mặt yellow lại đỏ bừng "Anh biết mà!" cậu cười.

"Không có anh Red cũng không sao. Em vẫn còn anh và chị Blue mà." Yellow cười.

"ẤY chết.Lại quên rồi." tiger vỗ trán "Anh em ta quên mất một thứ. ĐÓ là anh chwua mua quà cho em."

"Không cần đâu!" Yellwo cười hạnh phúc "Ngày hôm nay chính là món quà tuyệt vời nhát anh giành tặng em rồi!" cô ôm lấy cổ Tiger và cười hạnh phúc. Cô có một người anh quá tuyệt với. Tiger cũng ôm lại cô.

"Chúng ta cũng nên về thôi! Có lẽ mọi người đang chờ chúng ta đấy!" Yellow bỏ Tiger ra và nói.

"Trước khi về. Anh có một chuyện cần nói. Đó là…" Tiger rút cái điện thoại ra. Cậu đưa cho Yellow. Bốn mươi cuộc gọi nhỡ của Red vẫn còn nguyên.

"Cái…cái gì thế này? Anh Red gọi em àm em không biết." yellow vừa ngạc nhiên và hi vọng lại ánh lên trong ánh mắt cô.

"Sao em không gọi cậu ấy đi!" Tiger gợi ý "Anh sẽ để hai người một mình một lúc đó."

"không! Anh ở lại đây đi!" Yellow cười và bấm gọi. Sau một hòi chuông. Red nhấc máy.

"Anh Red à…" yellow reo lên vui mừng.

"Yellow này…" Red nói từ từ "…anh có chuyện cần nói…"

"Vâng…" Tim Yellow nhanh hơn trước.

"…Chúc mwungf sinh nhật em! Yellow của anh ah!" Red nói dứt khoát như vừa trút được gnash nặng "Chúc em thêm một trưởn thành và xinh xắn hơn trước." câu sau, cậu nói một cách vui vẻ và nhanh hơn trước.

"EM cảm ơn!" Yellow cười.

"Anh xin lỗi vì không về kịp sinh nhật cảu em nhưng ánh đã chuẩn bị sẵn quà rồi đo. Hi vọng em thích nó!" Red cũng cười ở dầu dây bên kia. Và Tiger cũng rút ra một hộp quà và đưa cho yellow. Yellow ngay lập tức bóc nó ra và bên trong cái hộp quà nhỏ bé đó là hai chiếc lông chim, kỉ niệm về lần đầu tiên Red "gặp" Yellow nữ. Và có lẽ đó là kỉ niệm ấn tượng nhát giữa hai người nên Yellow không thể quên được. Cô quên làm sao được cái giây phút vừa vui, vừa xấu hổ ở trong rừng ilex đó chứ.

"Vâng! Em rất thích nó!" Yellow nói xúc động.

"Mà…trông em xinh lắm đó! Anh nhìn thấy bộ váy rồi. Tiger gửi anh cho anh mà!" Red cười bên đầu dây kia và yellow cugnx bụm miệng cười.

"Anh thấy rồi ạ? Em không nghĩ là nó hợp với em lắm." Yellow nói.

"Anh thấy em xinh hơn mà. Nhưng anh lại thích Yellow cũ hơn. Sau ngày hôm nay em trở về như cũ đưuọc không?" Red đùa.

"Chỉ khi nếu anh thích thôi!" Yellow cũng cười.

"Vậy thì hẹn gặp lại em cảu ngày hôm qua, Yellow-chan. Anh có việc rồi. tạm biệt em!" Red nói.

"Vâng!" yellow cười và Red cúp máy. Cô cầm cái điện thoại mà mơ màng về Red cho tới khi tiegr vỗ nhẹ vai cô.

"Đi thôi chứ? Chả nhẽ em định tơ tưởng về cậu ấy cả giờ sao?" Tiger nhìn cô với anh mắt dí dỏm thường ngày.

"Vâng!" Yellow cười và lại lon ton chạy theo Tiger. ĐÚng thật là cô lớn về tuổi nhưng tâm hồn thì chẳng đổi thay gì cả, vẫn hồn nhiên như ngày nào. Cả hai đi về phía Pallet trong ánh hoàng hôn cảu ngày cũ và một bữa tiệc lộng lẫy đang chờ đợi họ phía trước.

The end! 3


	2. The boy and his Lapras

Just look from there once more  
Look from the place that you returned to

Just let the soft, soft waves  
heal your heart so tired from sadness

Just begin to dream once more,  
to bring back your 'courage' that you once lost

And from just that dream,  
let the passion you once forgot  
into your smile a

And melt your frozen heart

Yes, on that Friday

I saw you  
Riding on your Laplace

Let your emotion overflow  
Just like you did back then  
Let me see that shine anew  
Let me see that shining you

Just like you did back then  
Let me see that smile anew  
Let me see that smiling you


	3. Christmas special

Pokemon legendary trainers

Christmas special.

Hôm nay là giáng sinh rồi.

Một nơi nào đó ở gần cực bắc…

"Hyoton: Hyozan!" Venus nhanh chóng tạo một cây cầu băng. Phía trước cậu là một tòa nhà lớn được trang trí màu đỏ lộng lẫy. Theo sau cậu còn có Red và Blue.

"Thế qué nào gửi nhầm thư tình cho ông già noel là sao?" Blue quay sang hỏi Red "Nhờ cậu mà chúng ta có cơ hội đột nhập hang ổ của Santa trong cái tiết trời và thời điêm mà đáng lẽ chúng ta đang phải ngồi ở nhà trang trí cây thông và chuẩn bị đón giáng sinh rồi. Lạnh bỏ cha!" Blue xoa xoa tay vào cái áo lông và cố giữ ấm.

"Tại Tiger bắt tớ viết chứ bộ." Red phân trần.

"Thế thằng ngu nào nhét nó vào phong bì và gửi tới đây hả? Giờ hi vọng ổng Santa không có nhà và chúng ta tráo thư thành công đi." Blue mắng

"Mà cậu tắt bếp trước khi đi chưa đấy?" Red chọc đểu.

"Chết cha…" Blue ngẩn người.

Ở nhà cô cách đó hàng vạn dặm…

"Hú hú! Cháy rồi." Raike nhảy múa quanh…cái nhà đang bốc cháy. :v

Trở lại bắc cực…

CHOANG!

Cửa kính vỡ tung và Blue cùng Venus và Red chui vào một căn phòng như một căn phòng làm việc. Ở đó có rất nhiều đồ chơi, quà đã gói sẵn. Một chiếc bàn gỗ sồi lớn ở gần cửa sổ cùng với rất nhiều thư đang được bóc dở và cả hai bao thư vẫn còn nguyên.

"Cái tên Tiger này ai lại đi làm nhiệm vụ đúng dịp dáng sinh chứ?" Blue than "Chỉ khổ chúng ta phải tự đột nhập thôi."

"Im lặng đi. Và bắt đầu tìm thôi." Venus nói và mở hai cái bao thứ và đổ ra. Hàng ngàn bức thư được đổ ra như suối.

"Biết tìm đến bao giờ đây…?" Red than vãn

"Tại cậu cả chứ trách ai. Nào! Tìm đi!" Blue mắng và lao đầu vào tìm. Red cũng làm theo. Venus cũng bắt đầu tìm. Ba người lật tìm từng bức thư một để xem và tím bức thư gửi nhầm. Đang tìm thì bỗng.

"Ế! Nhìn này!" Venus dơ lên một bức thư "Thư của Gold nè."

"Nó viết gì thế?" Blue hỏi tò mò.

"Khoan đã. Chúng ta không được mở thư của người khác ra thế chứ!" Red can.

"Quan trọng gì. Hí hí. Để xem tên này muốn gì cho giáng sinh nào?" Blue cứ tự nhiên như ở nhà mà mở thư.

"Gì vầy?" Venus ngó sang.

"Thứ ông già noel…" Blue đọc to và rõ rang "Cháu muốn có gấu! Phì!" cô phì cười.

"Há há há há." Venus cười lăn ra đất "Một ước mơ nhỏ nhoi nhể? Thế này mà bảo viết thư tử tế sao? Để ông già noel đọc được thì chắc…thôi thôi. Chúng ta tạm thu hồi lại bwucs thư của Gold để tránh hậu họa về sau." Venus nhanh chóng lấy bức thư từ tay Blue và cho vào trong túi. Thực sự thì chắc Gold muốn chọc cười ông già noel hoặc là cậu ước thật nhưng gửi nhầm người. :v

"Tiếp nè, tiếp nè." Blue vớ ngay một bức thư dưới chân cô "Thư của Green. Xem nào." Co nói và nhanh chóng bóc nó ra.

"Ừm. Cháu ước có được trọn bộ tiểu thuyết của Conan Doyle." Venus đọc "Cái này thì đơn giản thôi. Không cần ông ấy bận tâm." Cậu nói và lấy bức thư, đút nó vào túi.

"Chúng ta sẽ mua cho cậu ấy trực tiếp luôn." Blue cười "Còn nữa nè." Cô nhặt ngay mọt bức thư gần đó và bóc nó ra, hí hửng.

"Thư của Yellow nè." Venus lấy nó và đọc lớn "Thân gửi ông già Noel, bla bla bla, cháu cảm ơn vì món quá giáng sinh trước của ông, blab la bla…" cậu đọc lướt qua.

"Xem nhỏ Yellow ước gì nào. Chứ nó đẹp thật đấy." Blue vừa khen vừa lần xuống dưới "Giáng sinh năm nay, cháu ước mình người lớn hơn một chút và cháu ước anh Red và anh Tiger kịp xong việc để về đón giáng sinh."

"Ù…" Venus nhìn đểu Red.

"Nhìn cái gì? Lo tìm thư rồi đi về nhanh đi." Red gắt và lại giả vờ chúi đàu vào tìm. Blue thì hí hửng, đút lá thư vào trong một cái hộp nhỏ.

"Hi vọng Tiegr nghe được điều ước này. May ra có phép màu thì cậu ấy mới về được vì giờ, chắc tên đó đang đón giáng sinh ở trung đông rồi." Cô nói nhỏ "Tìm thôi."

Nhưng cũng chỉ được một lúc…

"Ế…" Blue kêu lên ngạc nhiên và dơ lên một bức thư "Của Lunar."

"Sặc. Cho tớ xem qua được không?" Venus nói nhưng thay và…chồm lên, định cướp bức thư.

"há há. Lộ rồi nhá." Blue cố giữ lấy bức thư tránh xa khỏi tầm tay Venus.

"Đưa đây! Hự! Đưa đây!" Venus cố cướp bức thư từ tay Blue nhưng một tay cô giữ cậu, một tay bóc thư khiến Venus không làm gì nổi.

"Há. Xem nào. Cháu ước có một cái tai nghe mới." Blue đọc to "Ủa? Không phải à? Cô hơi ngạc nhiên. CÒn Venus thì…

"Phù…may quá…" Cậu thở phào vì ít nhất nó không liên can gì tới cậu.

"Và cháu cũng ước Venus sẽ hôn lên trán cháu và chúc cháu ngủ ngon vào đêm giáng sinh." Blue cười lớn "Đây rồi! Đây rồi!" cô nói như vừa iếm được một món hời lớn.

"Sặc!" Venus ngã ngửa.

"Nhớ nhá Venus. Về mà hôn chúc ngủ ngon Lunar đi nhá!" Red cười lớn.

"Cậy còn thứ của mọi người thì sao nhỉ? Không biết có ai muốn được hôn chúc ngủ ngon cho mình không nhể?" Blue cười khúc khích và mường tượng một anh chàng đẹp giai nào đó sẽ hôn cô chúc ngủ ngon.

"Mơ à? Mà thư của mọi người tập hợp hết ở đây rồi nè." Red chỉ đống thư bên cạnh. Hóa ra câu ngồi nhặt nhạnh thư của các bạn câu.

"Đâu đâu đâu?" Blue xấn tới, chộp ngay một bức thư và bóc nó ra.

"Của ai đếy?" Red ngó qua.

"Ruby! Xem nào. E hèm!" Cô hắng dọng, đọc lớn "Cháu ước…cái đệch. Em ước Sapphire là nữ!"

"Ủa. Thế nó không phải nữ à?" Red bật cười.

"Cái này về cho Sapphire đọc thì hết ý." Blue nhét luôn lá thư của Ruby vào túi.

"Tiếp nào. Của Sapphire thì sao?" Red bóc lá thư bìa xanh của Sapphire và đọc lớn "Cháu ước có một chiếc khăn buộc tóc mới có chữ kí của Tom Cruise.Èo…." Cậu cười

"Tiếp tiếp tiếp." blue nhanh tay bóc lá thư tiếp theo "Xem nào. Ủa Venus đâu?" cô hỏi Red. Vừa hỏi xong thì Venus mở cửa đi vào.

"Chỗ này vắng vẻ lắm. Hình như ổng đi rồi." Venus nói "Thấy bức thư cần tìm chưa hay vẫn soi mói bí mật người khác?"

"Sắp." Blue cười khcus khích và tiepes tục bóc thư. Sau một hồi, cả ba đã đọc hết và biết được gần hết những mong muốn của mọi người trong nhóm.

"Uầy…" Red nằm dài xuống, vươn vai "Tìm mãi sao chả thấy bức thư của mình đâu nhỉ?" cậu than mặc dù thực chất, từ nãy tới giờ toàn ngồi đọc trộm thư của người khác.

"Đâ ròi!" Blue nói lớn và chỉ một cái phong bì thư trên bàn.

"Cái ghiề?" Red bật dậy, nhìn cái phong bì thư. Thư đã được mở, và lá thư của cậu đã "thăng thiên".

"Hố hố hố. Xem ra Santa cũng có hứng thú với mấy mối tình của Red đấy nhỉ?" Venus chọc.

"Chết con rồi!" Red ngã ngửa bất tỉnh, xùi bọt mép.

"Giờ tính sao nhỉ?" Blue nhìn đồng hồ "THực sự thì nhiệm vụ này ngay từ đầu đã bất khả thi rồi. Giờ chúng ta chỉ hi vọng về vào sáng ngày 27 hoặc thậm chí muộn hơn thôi. Không kịp về vào đêm giáng sinh đâu."

"Có chứ" Venus vác Red lên vai "Theo tớ."

Blue không hiểu lắm. Cô chạy theo Venus ra ngoài, qua một hành lang nhỏ, dẫn qua mấy căn phòng lớn, và đến được một cái chuồng. Venus chỉ vào trong.

"Chúng ta sẽ đii bằng cái đó." Cậu chỉ tay vào một cố xe lộng lẫy. là xe tuần lộc kéo.

"Nhưng mấy con tuần lộc đâu?" Blue hỏi vui vì cái xe ia thì ăn nhằn gì.

"KHông cần. Vào đi." Venus đặt Red lên ghế sau còn cậu ngồi lên ghế trước, cầm dây cương. Blue ngồi bên cạnh, nhìn xung quanh.

"Giờ chúng ta đi kiểu gì. Mà cái gì đây?" Blue chỉ tay vào mấy hộp quà lớn dưới chỗ Red nằm.

"À. Nhân lúc nãy đi dạo đã gom đủ mấy thứ này rồi. Mấy cái đó đem về làm quà cho mọi người được đấy. Đủ hết." Venus nói.

"Èo. Tâm lí vầy." Blue nói "nào! Giờ thì lên đường." Blue chỉ tay "Cơ mà đi kiểu gì?"

"ĐI iểu của tớ." Tiger bất ngờ từ đâu chui đầu ra "Nhưng trước hết sẽ cần lời giải thích là mọi người làm gì ở đây?"

"Óe!" Blue giật mình "Tiger…làm gì ở đây?"

"Thì…xong việc tạt qua chơi thôi. Nhưng chỗ này chả có ai cả." Tiger nói

"Chứ không phải cậu lên đây chơi ngay từ đầu à?" Venus cười đểu. Họ gặp nhau trước rồi mà.

"Thì…Mà thôi. Giải thích sau. GIờ lo về cái đã." Tiger ngồi lên ghế sau, dựng Red ngồi dậy, thắt dây an toàn.

"Cái này tiện nghi nhỉ?" Blue thắt day an toàn. Venus làm theo.

"Từ từ." Tiger nói nhỏ, Flyon chui Ra…

Một lúc sau…

"Thế này hay đấy.?" Blue ngắm nghía bộ đồ màu đỏ cô đang mặc. Phải. Cô mặc một bộ đồ noel đúng nghĩa với chiếc váy ngắn màu đỏ cùng với áo khoác và mũ đỏ. Venus thì hóa trang thành ông già noel. Red vẫn ngủ còn Tiger thì…

"Đổi đuê…" Tiger ngán. Nhìn xuống bộ đồ chú lùn của mình và…

LOẠT XOẠT…

Một lúc sau…

"Đó. Thế này hợp hơn." Tiger xuất hiện với bộ đò tuần lốc còn Red vẫn ngủ…với bộ đồ chú lùn. :v What happened? I don't care! :v

"Rồi lên dường thôi!" Tiger ngồi lên trước ới Venus càm dây cương còn Blue ngồi sau với Red và Red vẫn…ngủ :v

"Giờ. Chúng ta sẽ quay về và phân phát quà cho mọi người." Tiger nói

"Ồ. Ý hay ý hay. Coi như giúp sức cho ông mập vậy." Blue đùa.

"Ông mập? Cậu thôi đặt biệt danh đi được không?" Venus gắt.

"Được thôi, ông gầy." Blue cười khúc khích. :v (Ai hiểu tại sao là ông gầy hông? :v )

"Lên đường thôi." Tiger bấm mấy cái nút và cái xe kệu lạch cạch như một cái máy cày cũ. Rồi nó chết máy taị chỗ.

"Hừm. Đi đâu?" Venus hỏi đểu.

"Thì đi!" Tiger htes lên và chiếc xe bỗng nhiên tự bay bống lên không trung.

"Oái. Cái gì vậy?" Blue giữ lấy Red không cho cậu bạn trôi khỏi cái xe bay.

"Tớ đã nói rồi! Vào tay tớ thì cái gì cũng có thể!" Tiger kêu lên phấn khích và giật mạnh dây cương. Ở phía trước, Flyon đã vào vai tuần lộc kéo xe. Nó dang rộng đôi cánh trắng và vụt bay lên và kéo cả chiếc xe bay đi. Và chiếc xe "tuần lộc kéo" bay ra ngoài không trung.

"Ááááááááá!" Blue hét lên ôm chặt lấy Red còn Red thì vẫn…ngáy đều :v

"Cái xe đang bay kìa!" Venus ngạc nhiên và phân khích, ôm lấy cái mũ đỏ trên đầu cậu.

"Giờ bay với tốc độ này thì chúng ta sẽ về tới nơi kịp giờ đấy." Tiger nói và bấm một cái nút nhỏ dưới sàn nhà. Hai quả tên lửa chui ra phía sau xe. Flyon vội chui vào trong xe, bám chặt.

"ĐỪng nói là…Blue mắt giật giật nhìn hai quả tên lửa.

"Phóng!" Tiger đạp mạnh bàn ga và…VÈO!

"Cứu!" Tiếng Blue và Venus kêu gào thảm thiết trên bầu trời đêm đệm cùng tiếng rú của Tiger vang vọng :v

Sau hơn hai giờ…

"Sống rồi!" Blue thò đầu ra ngoài xe, hít lấy hít để.

"Ụ…ọe!" Venus nôn một bãi. Giờ cả ba đang bay trên bầu trời của Kanto và bên dưới họ là những ánh đèn của những tòa nhà sáng rọi lên trời. Và tất nhiên, người ta sẽ nghĩ bãi nôn của Venus là bãi phân chim đại bự. :v

"Rồi nhé. Giờ tới giờ giao quà." Tiger đầu tóc bù xù cười lớn.

"Flyyy!" Flyon kêu lên.

"hả? chuyện gì vầy?" Red ngóc đầu dậy, trườn trườn và…

"Oái!" Cậu tí nữa ngã khỏi cái xe đang bay. May Blue túm được.

"Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?" Red hỏi

"Đi giao quà giáng sinh." Blue cười "Chúng ta sẽ hỗ trợ ông mập."

"Đầu tiên là ai?" Venus nhìn cái danh sách mà Tiger đưa. Chữu Tiger xấu tới mức Venus nhìn mãi chẳng được lấy một cái tên.

"Đầu tiên! Lunar!" tiegr nói….

Một lúc sau, trong phòng Lunar, Red và Venus đứng cạnh giường lunar còn cô gái thì đang ngủ ngon lành.

"Quà giáng sinh…" Red nhìn "Nụ hôn trước khi ngủ. làm đi chứ." Cậu hích Venus đang đứng bên cạnh.

"Ừm…từ từ…" venus ngập ngừng.

"Làm đi." Red giục.

"Rồi rồi rồi." Venus nói. Cậu tiếp lại gần giường, cúi sát mặt xuống và…

CHÁT! CHÁT!

Một lúc sau, trên chiếc xe tuần lộc kéo trên nóc một căn nhà hình như là nơi ở trọ của Ruby…

"Chuyện gfi xảy ra thế?" Blue hỏi. Venus mặt cứ đần ra và trên má in hằn hai hình bàn tay.Ăn tát chứ còn gì nữa.

"Đừng hỏi! Đau lắm." Venus nói, mặt ngớ ngẩn.

"Chạy chạy chạy!" Tiger vụt chui ra từ ống khói, phóng lên xe và bay mất. Cả nhóm vừa bay được một khúc thì sau lưng có tiếng quát.

"Rubyyyyy! Thế này là thế nào hả?" Giọng Sapphire gầm lên như sư tử kêu ấy.

"Ấy ấy. tớ có thể giải thích." Ruby phân trần và…

"Giải với chả thích!" Sapphire quát lên và

Choang!

Ruby bay thẳng từ cửa sổ tầng hair a ngoài đường và rơi xuống lớp tuyết.

"Tối nay ngủ ngoài đường luôn đi nhá!" Sapphire đứng trên tầng hai, quát rõ lớn.

"Hí hí hí hí!" Tiger cười khoái chí.

"Cậu tặng con bé cái gì vậy?" Blue hỏi.

"Cậu ta đưa Sapphire bức thư của Ruby gửi ông già noel." Venus mặt vẫn vô hồn, nói.

"Oi…" Red bật cười.

"Tiếp theo! Gold!" Tiger nói

Một lúc sau, trong nhà Gold…

"Cái hộp quà gì mà to thế nhể?" Gold nói, nhìn về phía lò sưởi. Có ít tro rơi xuống.

'Cái thằng này rình sẵn mình tới cơ à' Red đang vội vã trèo lên.

"Hê. Có khi nào!" Gold mở hộp quà ra và…

"Grào!" Có tiếng kêu trong nhà.

"Ááááááááá! Má ơi! Có gấu trong nhà!" Gold chạy toán loạn, đuổi đằng sau là một con gấu to đùng.

"Hé hé hé hé! Anh rất thích." Tiger cười lớn, mặt mày te tua, ứa máu.Cậu vừa bắt gấu cho Gold mà :v

"Chắc không sao đâu nhể?" Blue cười

"Yên tâm. Tiếp theo. Green! Bộ tiểu thuyết của Conan Doyle!" Tiger đọc.

Mọt lúc sau, tại nhà Green…

"Cảm ơn nhé, Blue!" Green ngó đầu qua cửa sổ, nói vọng lên nóc nhà.

"không có chi!"Blue nói vọng xuống. Rồi cô chạy lên, cười với mấy cậu bạn.

"Xong. Giờ tới Yellow." Tiger chi tay về phía một căn nhà gỗ nhỏ

Một lúc sau trong phòng Yellow, cô bé đang ngủ say mà không hè hay biết vè Blue và Tỉger đang đứng cạnh giường.

"Quà noel nhé em gái." Tiger cười và nhét vào dưới gối Yellow một bức thư nhỏ.

"Cái gì thế?" Blue hỏi

"Thư tình của Red." Tiger cười

"WTF? Hi-fi!" Blue dơ tay lên,

CHÁT!

"Hay lắm mà!" Tiger và Blue đập tay và cười.

"Ư…?" Yellow bị đánh thức bởi tiếng đập tay. Cô bé dụi măt nhìn quanh và chả thây cái gì cả.

"Phù. Thoát kịp!" Tiger lau mồ hôi.

"Tiếp theo là…hết danh sách." Venus thông báo.

"Còn thừa quà nè. Thó luôn!" Blue với luôn lấy một hộp quà màu xanh và cười.

"Đó là quà của mọi người mà." Tiger cười và với lấy hai hộp, ném cho Red và venus "Chúc mừng giáng sinh!" cậu nói.

"Cảm ơn. Chúc mừng giáng sinh cả cậu nữa!" Red cười lớn.

"Và lần sau đừng có làm trò gì sau lưng bọn tớ nữa." Venus cảnh cáo

"Rồi rồi rồi. Giờ thì về nhà thôi nhể! Mai còn đi chơi nữa chứ?" Blue nhắc.

"Về thì về. Mà hình như phòng thì nghiệm bác tiến sĩ bị cháy nên bác ấy rời sang nhà Red thì phải." Tiger cười "Ai bảo nấu bếp để quên cơ. Chả vui gì cả."

"Ooops…" Blue lẩn mặt đi, chả nói gì cả. :v

"Thôi nhé! Giáng sinh vui vẻ nha, mọi người!" Tiger hét lên tới nỗi cả thành hố cũng nghe được ấy chứ."

"Mẹ ơi! Ông già noel kìa!" Có giọng mấy đứa trẻ nháo nháo bên dưới.

"Chết chết chết! Ổng mà biết tớ làm lộ thế này thì khồn! Chuồn thôi!" Tigervooij phóng xe trượt tuyết phóng mất.

"há há. Lộ rồi nhá!" tiếng Blue cười vang vọng xa dần…

Giáng sinh vui vẻ!


	4. What do our parents do?

Pokemon legendary trianers I: kanto

Chapter đặc biệt: Cha mẹ chúng ta làm gì?

Trong một căn nhà nhỏ ở thị trấn Pallet, một lũ trẻ đang ngồi tụ tập lại thành một vòng tròn giữa phòng khách. Phải, chúng là con cháu của những huyền thoại. Và hôm nay, chúng lại tụ tập ở đây, như mọi ngay chỉ để tán gẫu với nhau sau giờ học. Đa số chúng chỉ mới bảy, tám tuổi, đứa lớn nhất cũng chỉ mười, mười một thôi. Chúng truyện trò vui vẻ cùng nhau về một chủ đề nào đó. Và hôm nay, đó là về chuyện mấy ông bố, bà mẹ.

"Bài tập về nhà ngày mai là hãy kể về cha mẹ chúng ta." Nhóc Neo khơi mào "Vì vậy, hôm nay, chúng ta sẽ nói về những ông bố bà mẹ. Vậy, ai muốn làm trước nào?" nó lườm một vòng quanh nhưng để đáp lại câu hỏi thì tất cả chỉ...lườm nó.

"Cía ghiề vầy?Sao mọi người lại nhìn tôi?" Neo hỏi toáng lên, hoảng.

"Thì khơi mào thì kể đi. Ai cũng biết Neo-kun có khiếu hài hước mà." Stelar xỏ đểu. Cô bé tóc đỏ với cái búi tóc ngắn lởm chởm cười.

"Đúng đúng đúng. Khơi mào thì làm trước đi." Ryuga hùa theo.

"Kể đi! Kể đi!" Cả lũ cũng hùa theo ông anh lớn trong khi người bạn của Ryuga, Huntelaar chả nói gì cả, ngời tựa lưng vào tường mà nghe.

"Rồi rồi rồi. Tớ kể. Tớ kể." Neo trấn an "Cha tớ, ừm, xem nào, cha tớ làm nghề dọn vệ sinh."

"Nghề gì vầy?" Hikari hỏi.

"Nhân viên vệ sinh chứ còn nghề gì nữa!" Leaf bỗng cười lăn ra đất. Và thế là...

"Ha ha ha. Nhân viên vệ sinh á? Không đùa chứ?" Cả lũ cười vang cả căn nhà khiến Neo đỏ cả mặt.

"Thế chả đúng à? Không nhẽ lại khai toẹt ra là cha tớ làm điệp viên nằm vùng chắc?" Neo cãi lớn.

Một lúc sau, tại một tòa nhà ở trung tâm Safron, Tiger đang lau sàn nhà vệ sinh đều đặn với cái cây lau nhà cũ rích thì...

RẦM RẦM RẦM!

Một đám xã hội đen, tay lăm lăm súng chạy vào, lúc nhúc trong nhà vệ sinh, chĩa súng vào cậu.

"Hửm?" Tiger nhìn quanh rồi tức tối, bẻ gãy cả cây lau nhà, dơ cái cán lên trời mà chửi

"Neooooooooo! Thằng bất hiếu!"

Trở lại căn nhà...

BÌNH! BINH! BINH!

"ĐÓ cũng là một nghề cáo quý đấy, mấy tên ngốc này!" Hikari, đầu bóc khói, nắm đấm đỏ rực lửa. Và tất nhiên, trên đầu Natsuya, Leaf và Brendan, ab tên cười to nhất là ba cục u to tướng.

"Hu hu hu! Vâng thưa chị Hikari!..." Ba người nước mắt dòng dòng mà nói.

"Cảm...cảm ơn..." Neo hãi hùng lùi lại, nói nhỏ.

"Cảm cảm cái gì. Giờ cậu nợ tui tiền bào kê." Hikari cười đểu.

"CÁI GHIỀ?!" Neo ngã ngửa "Tiền ăn sáng của con." Cậu xủi bọt mép, ngất xỉu.

"Rồi. Tiếp nhé. Giờ tới lượt ai?" Mercury hỏi.

"Để em!" Brendan dơ tay "Cha em làm thủ lĩnh gym ở Petalburg còn mẹ em là..." Brendan ngập ngừng vì không nghĩ ra được cái nghề gì phù hợp cả.

"Nói nhỏ nhé. Cô Sapphire là người rừng thì làm gì có nghề." Neo nói nhỏ với cô em gái rồi cả hai cười rúc rích.

"Đúng rồi. Mẹ em làm nghề nội trợ!" brendan cười lớn.

"Vậy à? Thế thì giống mẹ chị rồi Ngoài phụ giúp ở phòng thí nghiệm, mẹ mình nấu ăn cũng ngon lắm." Lyra, con gái Crystal chen vào.

"Cậu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ xem có thấy cột khói nào không?" Hikari thì thầm với Neo khiến cậu phì cười.

"Để xem." Neo nhìn ra ngoài.

Ở că nhà của Gold và Crystal cách đó không xa...

"Óa!" Gold phóng ra ngoài như điên và cậu đang bùng cháy...theo nghĩa đen. :v

"Từ từ! Chậm lại chậm lại. Có bình cứu hỏa đêy rồi!" Crystal tay xách nguyên hai cái bình cứu hỏa phóng theo.

"Nước! Nước! Sao quanh đây không có một cái hồ nào cơ chứ?" Gold hét toáng lên, phóng như điên mặc cho Crystal đuổi theo sau "Lần sau chúng ta nên xây nhà ở bờ biển!" cậu kêu than và phóng vào thị trấn.

Trở lại căn nhà...

"Có kìa." Neo chỉ tay, không nhịn nổi cười.

"Tội nghiệp chủ Gold. ," Hikari cười.

"Rồi! Nagi tiếp nhé!" Brendan chỉ tay vào đứa em nhỏ ngồi cạnh em. Hôm nay, Nade ốm không đến.

"Ok! Cha em làm lính cứu hỏa." Nagi kể "và ông hơi..."

Ở nhà của Draco...

"Cháy!" Snow hét toáng lên trong bếp.

"Có ngay! Có ngay!" Draco phóng vào với một cái vòi phun nước cứu hỏa to tướng vả...

RẦM!

Dòng nước quá mạnh và nó...đục lỗ luôn trên trường. Tưởng thủng một lỗ to tướng.

Trở lại căn nhà...

"Chuyện là thế đó." Nagi gãi đầu.

"Mà cha mẹ Brendan dạo này còn đánh nhau không nhể?" Ryuga hỏi "Hồi trước họ hay cãi nhau lắm mà. Mấy năm trước còn dọa li dị gì đó mà vẫn chưa à?"

"Dạ. Dạo này còn tệ hơn cơ." Brendan gãi đầu.

Ở nhà Ruby...

"Suốt ngày gái gú rồi chơi bời, bỏ bê công việc ở gym. Đến con gái cũng nhờ anh rể đi đón là sao hả?" Sapphire quát lớn tướng lên.

"Ay dà. Anh ấy có phải..." Ruby nói chưa hết câu thì...

VÈO! Choang!

Tội nghiệp Ruby. Ông bố của năm bị ném từ trong nhà ra ngoài sân.

"Đi đón hai đứa vè đây. Rồi tối nay tôi tính sổ với anh." Sapphire quát

"Khiếp. Kiếm được bà vợ vũ phu quá. Thế này mai lại nhập viện rồi." Cậu lẩm bẩm.

VÈO! ĐỐP!

Ruby hứng trọn cả cái dép vào mặt.

"ĐỪng có đứng đấy lẩm bẩm linh tinh! Đi đón nhanh lên! Rồi tôi nấu cơm nhớ về ăn đấy! Đừng có như lần trước. Lại đưua con đi ăn lung tung rồi lăn ra ốm là tôi chôn ông trước đấy!" GIọng Sapphire văng vẳng.

"Rồi rồi. Khiếp. Gì mà được hôm trái gió trở trời nổi cơn giông tố thế." Cậu vẫn kịp đừa rồi phóng vội trước khi một cơn mưa dép tiếp cận :v

Trở lại căn nhà...

"Chuyện là thế đó." Brendan cười.

"Oooooaaaaa! Khoogn li dị đâu! Không li dị đâu!" Vừa nghe đến li dị, May, em gái Brendan khóc rống lên.

"Rồi rồi. Không li dị." Mercury bế May vào lòng, dỗ dành,

"Đấy. Người ra hiền lành tới đâu thì bà nhị chằn tới đó." Neo nói đểu.

CỐP!

"Auuu..." Neo ôm đầu "Chả đúng à?" cậu cãi Hikari.

CỐP!

"Auuu...Đau lắm đấy!" Neo hét lên.

CỐP!

"..." Neo bất tỉnh. Hikari vặn vặn nắm đấm bên cạnh.

"Tiếp theo nhé!" Ryuga ướn ngực hãnh diện "Cha anh là đại sứ toàn quyền của liên đào pokemon. Mẹ anh là bác sĩ trị thương."

"Em vẫn chưa xử anh khi anh viết nhầm tên cha là Red Idol thành Red Idiot đâu đấy." Hikari lườm.

"Eeeeekkk!"Ryuga vội thụt lại như con rùa.

"He he he. Hoành tráng nhỉ? Cha tớ chỉ là nhà nghiên cứu pokemon thôi." Leaf cười

"Ít nhất thì mẹ chúng ta cũng nổi tiếng." Vio cười "Nhưng cha vẫn đáng tự hào hơn cả."

Ở phòng thí nghiệm...

"Hừm. Cái này không được. Phải cho thêm chút nữa, chút nữa. Rồi chuyển qua dùng cái kia. Rồi thêm chút." Green vừa lẩm bẩm, vừa làm việc với mấy cái cốc "Thêm vào. Rồi chát A sẽ phản ứng. Rồi thêm chút sữa bò. Rồi thêm chút chất B. ĐÓt cháy chất C, lấy cặn, trộn vào và hòa tan. Và Xong!" Green hớn hở, cầm cốc sữa bò trắng hếu trên tay "Sức bò tuyệt trùng trộn rượu vang với nồng độ dinh dưỡng tốt tuyệt đối đã..."

CỐP!

"Đã bảo là nghiên cứu pokemon mà HiHikarngồi cả sáng chửa pha xong nổi mọc cốc sữa cho con là sao?" Blue càu nhàu "ĐÚng là vô dụng hơn ông bác đã khuất núi của anh!" cô vừa nói, vừa pha sữa.

"Auuu...!" Green ôm đầu.

"Chị Blue!" Giọng Rin gọi ra "Sữa xong chưa?"

"Chị tới đây!" Blue phóng vội vào, cầm nhầm chai amoniac và...well, you know what happened then :v

Trở lại căn nhà.

"Tiếp theo là Ciel! Ciel! Hãy kể..." Neo đã tỉnh dậy và chưa hỏi hế câu thì...

"Cha em là cảnh sát!" Ciel nói lớn "Còn mẹ em thì em không biết."

"Ngắn gọn nhể? Rồi xem còn ai..." Neo nhìn quanh.

"Đến tớ!" Stelar háo hức "Rồi nhé. Cha tớ là kiếm sĩ còn mẹ tớ làm ninja. Họ là một cặp đôi chiến đấu hoàn hảo và cực kì ăn ý nhé. Và tớ đây. Cùng anh tớ là hai đệ tử đặc biệt của họ!" cô tự hào kể lại.

Trong một căn nhà kho, Cả Janine và Raike đang bị trói gô vào cột...

"Tại em đó. Ai bảo em cắt sợi dây đó chứ?" Raike mắng.

"Tại anh thì có. Kiếm sĩ chuyên nghiệp gì mà đến chém một khúc gỗ chặn cửa xcungx không xong là sao?"Janine giãy giụa, quát tháo lung tung.

"Tại em giẫm chân anh thì có!" Raike mắng "Với lại tứ tuần rồi, cầm cái kiếm còn không vững thì nói gì đến chém.

"Anh mới có hơn ba chục mà đã kêu ak?" Janine mắng.

Trở lại căn nhà...

"Thừa nhận đi. Họ phối hợp dở tệ." Huntelaar nói "Rồi nhé. Tiếp theo. Xin mời Mercury!" cậu chỉ ngay cô em họ đang ngồi chơi lẻ với May.

"Ủa? Em á?" Mercury hơi ngạc nhiên.

"Để em kể cho nhé! Rồi nhé. Cha em là xạ thủ. Ông ấy bắn cực chuẩn nhé. Không bao giờ trượt!" marchal kể tự hào.

"Xem ra chỉ có mình cậu có ông bố làm nghề dọn vệ sinh nhể." Hikari chọc đểu Neo.

"Shut ut..." Neo nói chán nản.

Lúc đó, ở một căn cứ của địch...

"Hừm..." Venus đang nằm sát xuống đất, ngắm bắn với khẩu súng trường dài thượt. Cậu đo đạc, ngắm bắn và tướng địch đã nằm trong hồng tâm. Chỉ mọt phat bắn là xong, tướng địch quy tiên.Cậu hít thở sâu, tay sẵn sàng bóp cò. Cậu bóp nhẹ nhẹ rồi chuẩn bị bóp dứt khoát để giết chết tướng địch thì...

"Ắt xì!" Venus hắt xì và.

ĐOÀNG!

Viên đạn bắn ra, lệch cả chục mét. Còi báo động ngay lập tức kêu lên.

"Ooops..." Venus chán nản, dọn súng "Chuồn thôi!" cậu phóng mất trước khi có người nhận ra.

Trở lại căn nhà...

"Tiếp theo là Vent!" Marshal chỉ tay vào cậu bạn.

"Ok! Để mình kể. Mẹ mình là thủ lĩnh gym còn cha mình thất nghiệp." Vent cười trừ.

"Đâu mà. Hôm trước thấy ông ấy đi làm còn gì." Brendan ngạc nhiên.

"Hả? Thật á? Ông ấy đi đâu?" Vent hơi ngạc nhiên.

"Biết còn hỏi." Aile, em gái Vent tặc lưỡi.

Ở một quán game ở Olivine...

"ĐI về!" Jasmine xách tai Prometheus về như xách tai con mình vậy dù Prometheus rõ ràng to con hơn.

"Chờ...oái. Còn chút nữa thôi mà!" Prometheus vùng vẫy.

"Chút chút cái ghiề? Nhờ anh mà nhà ta đã nghèo lại còn rớt mùng tơi rồi đấy!" Jasmine lôi xềnh xệch Prometheus khỏi quán game khiến mọi người cứ trố mắt nhìn.

Trở lại căn nhà...

"Vậy còn hawk thì sao? Cha cậu làm nghề gì?" Nagi hỏi.

"À...cái này...chuyện dài lắm." Hawk gãi đầu. Bên cạnh cậu, cậu em Leo quay đi, chả dám nói gì thêm. Nó ngồi...cười khúc khích.

"ĐỪng nói là..." Vio chợt nhớ...

Trên mộc cái xe tải bắt cóc...

"Tại anh hết nhá! Ai bảo anh làm lộ thông tin?" Beast mắng Tiger.,

"Anh làm lộ bao giờ?" Tiger cãi "Tại cái thằng bất hiếu đang ngồi nói xấu bố nó làm lộ ấy chứ. Neo! Sau vụ này, ba mà về là có án mang đấy! Thằng bất hiếu!" Tiger vừa chửi, vừa đạp thuỳnh thuỳnh vào thùng xe.

Trở lại căn nhà...

"..." Neo chợt rùng mình "Khiếp. Có cái gì thế nhỉ?" cậu nhin qua bên Cô em Sapphira. Nó ngồi giữa những Stelar, Brendan, Marshal, Natsyua,...toàn những người vui tính cả trong khi cậu...Neo nhìn sang trái là ông anh Huntelaar mặt lạnh còn bên phải là...bạch cốt tinh Hikari vẫn đang chơt ăn thịt cậu.

"Tiếp là Nat nhé?" Stelar hỏi.

"Thôi tớ xin khướt. Để lần sau nhé." Natsyua từ chối khéo "hay để anh Daeli đê." Cậu chỉ ông anh nãy giờ không nói.

"Anh à? Vậy thì dơn giản thôi. Cha anh là chuyên viên máy tính còn mẹ anh là nội trợ." Daeli kể đơn giản "mà mấy đứa hồi nãy có mấy đứa mới kể cha, chưa kẻ mẹ. Thiếu nhé. Anh tính cả rồi. Ở đây có..." chưa nói hết, Daeli đã rút ngay ra được một tờ giấy ghi chép đầy đủ. Con giai Billgate có khác :v

"Rồi rồi! Em kể. Em kể!" Neo than vãn

"Để em đi." Sapphira nói "Mẹ em là một người tuyệt vời. Vậy đó. Mẹ làm nghề giáo viên..." cô bé cười.

"Anh tự hỏi mẹ em thì dạy nổi ai nhể?" Ryuga chọc và...

BINH BINH BINH BINH!

Ryuga mặt mày thâm tím, mắt sưng không mở ra nổi. Hikari, Leaf, Violet và Neo vặn vặn nắm đấm.

"Phối hợp hay lắm nhóc!" Leaf đập tay với Neo.

"Sao lại đánh anh." Ryuga nước mắc dài dài, dỗi.

"Tại anh tiết lộ bí mật quốc gia chứ sao!" natsyua cười và...

BINH BINH BINH BINH!

"Double kill!" Neo đập tay với Leaf và Violet.

"Cho hai người chừa nhé." Hikari nói.

"Thiệt tình. Mẹ cậu hiền bao nhiêu thì cậu dữ tợn bấy nhiêu!" Sapphira nói.

"Cái gì cơ?" Hikari tức tôi vung chân và...

BẸP!

"Ooops..." Hikari cứng đơ. Bàn chân cô in hằn lên mặt Neo...

"Hikari...Sapphira ở...phía kia cơ...mà..." Neo lắp bắp rồi...nằm sàn luôn. K.O!

"Neo không sao chứ?" Hikari cúi mặt xuống.

"Thực sự thì em nên dẹp tạm cái tính côn đò của mình xuống đấy." Ryuga mắng.

"Neo à. Cho tớ xin..." Hikari cúi mặt định xin lỗi thì...

BỐP!

Cô hứng trọn cú đấm như trời giáng của Neo vào giữa mũi, ngã ngửa. Neo ngồi dậy.

"Oài...ngất nhiều quá nhỉ. Ủa? Chuyện gì...?" Neo ngạc nhiên khi tháy Hikari ngồi dậy, mặt hằm hằm, máu mũi chảy dài...và thế là...

"Oái! Hikari! Tha cho tớ! Sapphira! Cứu anh!" Giọng Neo kêu oai oái trong nhà. Nhưng cả lũ thay vì ở lại giúp thì tất cả lại chạy toán loạn ra ngoài.

"Chạy mau chạy mau! Hikari lên rage mode rồi!" Natsyuga vừa chạy vừa kêu.

"Trời sập má ơi!" Stelar ôm đầu phóng về nhà.

"Này này này! Bỏ bạn bè lại thế này ak? Bạn bè mà...Oái! Bỏ tớ ra! Đau đau đau đau đau đau!" neo vẫn oai oái trong nhà.

Vậy đó. That's how they talk about their parents! :v


	5. Ngày thể thao

Pokemon legendary trainers Triple shot!

Chơi thể thao.

"Anh Tiger!" Crystal nói "Sao anh cứ nằm hoài ở nhà thế? Cứ thế này thì chắc con lười cũng phải bó tay mất!" cô hét vào mặt Tiger lúc đó đang nằm trên ghế sofa trong tư thế trời đất lẫn lộn trộn vào nhau với cả hai chân chổng lên trời còn cái đầu thì cắm xuống đất.

"Ờ. Sắp tới anh nhận huấn luyện Slaking đó." Tiger cười khẩy, mắt vẫn dán vào tờ tạp chí pokemon số ra hôm nay

"Nó nói đúng đó! Cậu nên ra ngoài và chơi vài môn thể thao để tăng cường sức khỏe đi." Red khuyên "Chơi thể thao ấy." cậu đưa đưa tay phụ họa.

"Có trò gì khác làm ngoài ngồi đây à." Tiger ngóc đầu lên "Chơi thì chơi! Tớ đây không thua ai bao giờ!" cậu trêu đểu.

"Rồi!" Red nói "Giờ đi gặp Green trước…"

Trò 1: Bowling.

Ở trung tâm Viridian, nơi một câu lạc bộ Bowling được thành lập để lạc cmn đề. Thôi, vào trong câu lạc bộ Bowling…

"Nào…từ từ đưa nhẹ. Cậu không cần phải mạnh. Chỉ cần nhẹ là được." Green nắm tay Blue và cố hướng dẫn cô cách chơi. Silver ngồi ngay sau lưng hai người và…lườm Green.

"hí hí!" Blue cười khúc khích và làm theo.

"Từ từ đưa nhẹ. Rồi thả." Green hướng dẫn và Blue cuối cùng cũng…thả được quả bóng vào chân cậu.

BINH!

"Á!" green nhảy cẫng lên, ôm chân.

"Ooops…sory Green-kun!" Blue cười trừ.

"Không sao…" green cười méo mặt "Làm lại." cậu vừa nói, vừa tiếp tục hướng dẫn Blue chơi. Silver tí phì cười tuôn hết nước ra ngoài. Nhưng giờ, Green lại nắm tay Blue hướng dẫn và Silver lại chuyển sang ánh mắt lườm…

"Yo." Tiger bất ngờ chui lên từ dưới đất và ngòi ngay ghế bên cạnh. Cậu chào hỏi ngắn gọn rồi ngồi phịch xuống, lại đọc tạp chí.

"Này này! Anh tới đây chơi Bowling hay đọc tạp chí miễn phí thế?" Crystal quát.

"Tiger tới chơi à? Cần giúp không?" Green hỏi.

"green đang giúp tớ chơi nè, Tiger-kun!" Blue cười vui vẻ. Tiger chỉ hất hất tay ra hiệu không cần.

"Này…" Silver đá chân cậu. Tiger ngẩng lên thì thấy Silver hất hàm về phía Green và Blue.

"Rồi rồi." Cậu cười. Rồi cầm một quả Bowling ra. Và với một động tác nhanh nhạnh…

LỘC CỘC!

Một cú Strike tuyệt đẹp.

"Woaa! Tiegr-kun giỏi thế!" Blue nói. Tiger không nói gì lườm Green khiến Green nhìn cậu với nửa con mắt và…

"Cố lên! Cố lên!" Blue nhảy múa đằng sau cổ vũ cho hai tên hám gái đang thi đấu Bowling. Liên tục những cú Strike và cả hai bên đã đi tới lượt cuối cùng với tỉ số hòa. Lượt ném cuối cùng của Green.

"Strike!" Cậu hét lên và thực hiện. Nhưng…

LỘC CỘC LỘC CỘC…

Vẫn còn một chưa đổ…

"Wtf!" Green ôm đầu. Kiểu này Tiegr thắng cmn rồi. Tiger cười khẩy.

"Kekeke. Tớ thắng!" Tiger phấn khích ném không cần nhìn và vì quá phấn khích

CHOANG!

Quả bóng thay vì đi vào làn thì lại bay thẳng lên và…đập vỡ nát cái màn hình ghi điểm bên trên trong sự ngỡ ngàng của…Tiger…

"Ooops…" Tiger lạnh sống lưng và…

"Đứng lại! Tên phá hoại của công kia! ĐỨng lại!" Một đám toàn mấy nhân viên bảo vệ của câu lạc bộ đang đuổi theo một thằng nhóc ra ngoài đường về phía sân bóng chày.

"Còn mơ đi! Đã bảo là gửi hóa đơn tới chỗ giáo sư Oak rồi mà! Tui liên can gì?" Tiegr vừa chạy vừa hét

"Cái thằng mất dạy kia!" Giáo sư Oak chạy giữa đám nhân viên bảo vệ và hét lên "Mi làm ta đây phá sản rồi đấy!"

"Khặc! Chết cha! Hình như ổng đuổi theo mình đòi nợ! Thôi thì…" Tiger toát mồ hồi, thấy cái sân bóng chày của bọn trẻ con bèn phóng tới đó. Trong sân bóng…

"Rồi nhé!" Red vào tư thế chuẩn bị ném. Còn ở đầu kia, Yellow cầm gậy đánh bóng chày chuẩn bị đánh…

"Em sẵn sàng rồi!" Yellow dơ gậy lên.

"Ném!" Red ném bóng và Yellow vung gậy đập và…

COONG…

"Hơ…" Tiger nằm dưới đất, mắt quai tròn tròn. Cái gậy bóng chày in hằn một vết ngang mặt và quả bóng thì…nằm gọntrong miệng cậu cùng với mấy cái răng găm vào nó…

"Anh…" Yellow hoảng hồn.

"Bắt lấy nó!" Một đám người lúc nhúc lao tới và túm được Tiger. Và…có cả nhân viên địa ốc, nhân viên thuế, nhân viên ngân hàng, giáo sư Oak, nhân viên bảo vệ và mấy tên đòi nợ thuê nữa :v

Kết quả: Không chơi Bowling! :v

Trò 2: Đánh Golf.

Ở sân Golf…

"Giờ chúng ta sẽ học chơi Golf!" Crystal nói hào hứng. Còn bên cạnh là Tiger…mặt mày thâm sưng vù tím tái và đau đớn tột độ. Và chưa tính đến mấy cái túi quần túi áo đã…bị rạch hết sạch. :v  
"Ừ…" Tiger rên khe khẽ…

"Rồi! Chắc anh biết đánh Golf rồi nhỉ? Em sẽ để cho anh thử một cú đầu tiên." Crystal đặt trái bóng xuống và đưa cho Tiger cái gậy. Tiger cầm gậy trong tư thế của zombie và rên khe khẽ.

"Lỗ ở khá gần thôi. Chỉ ở ngay kia!" Crystal nói "Anh khoogn cần quá cố gắng đâu. Trò náy mới chơi cũng dễ mà…" Cô cười

"ừ…" Tiegr rên lvaf vung gậy đánh.

VÙ…

"Ủa?" Crystal trố mắt nhìn quả bóng sau một cú vung gậy rõ mạnh vẫn…nằm yên trên đất. Cô quay sang nhìn Tiger thì chả thấy cái gậy đâu. Tiger nhìn tay mình khó hiểu.

"Đâu rồi nhỉ?" Tiger gãi gãi đầu đang cố nghĩ xem cái gậy đâu rồi thì…

CỐP! HEAD SHOT!

"Tiger!" Tiến sĩ Oak trong bộ đò chơi Golf quen thuộc gào lên, tay cầm cái gậy còn đầu sưng một cục…

"Ooops…" Tiger mắt nhắm mắt mở chạy biến nhưng đến đường còn chả thấy đấy.

"Ấy từ từ…" Crystal chưa kịp ngăn thì…

RẦM!

"HƠ…" Tiger loạng choạng lùi lại "Watch out for that…treeeee…" cậu đổ như cây đổ và cái cây trước mặt lõm một lỗ in hằn cái mặt cậu :v

Trò hai: Golf! Loại!

Trò ba: Trượt tuyết…

Trên đỉnh núi tuyết, nơi mà rất nhiều huấn luyện viên và vận động viên thường tới trượt tuyết…

"Cảm ơn đã tham ra lớp trượt tuyết của Lunar!" Lunar nói với Tiger lúc đó mặt mày vẫn tím tái và đau khổ

"Ờ…không có…ắt xì…chi!" Tiger rên. Ít nhất thì đâm vào cái cây làm cậu tỉnh ngủ.

"Rồi! Hôm nay tớ sẽ hướng dẫn cậu trượt…Á Venus!" Lunar mắt sáng lên khi thấy Venus trượt tới. cậu thật phong độ…khác hẳn với cái xác sống bên cạnh cô.

"Chào hai người! Hai người đi trượt tuyết cùng nhau cơ à?" Venus hỏi và bỏ kính ra.

"À không. Red nhờ tớ dạy Tiger trượt tuyết ấy mà." Lunar cười.

"Chẳng phải cậu cần Tiger để dạy cậu ta trượt sao?" Venus chỉ chỉ tay. Lunar quay lại và

"Oắc!" Lunar giật mình. Tiger đang tự trượt tuyết mà không cần hướng dẫn.

"hee hê hê! Đã làm được. Ít nhất thì mình cũng kiếm được một môn thể thao an toàn!" Cậu cười lớn.

"Khoan đã! Tiger! Hướng đó…" Lunar và Venus vội lao theo nhưng không kịp.

"Yahoooo!" Tiger trượt nhanh tới một con dốc và bay thẳng lên cao "Yeah! Yahooo! I can flyyyy….mà khoan đã…" cậu nhìn xuống dưới và…

CHÍU….

"má ơi!...*BỊCH*…Hơ…Hel…l…me…" Tiếng rên rie khe khẽ vọng lên từ đáy vực sâu thẳm… :v

Trò 3: Trượt tuyết! Loại!

Trò 4: Đua xe đạp.

"Nào nào nào! Chuẩn bị nào Tiger" Red ngồi trên chiếc xa đạp của cậu, bên cạnh là Tiger với khuôn mặt đau khổ hơn trên cái xe đạp của Blue…

"Cầu trời khấn phật cho con bình an vô sự cho tới hết ngày! Con lạy trời lạy phật lạy thánh alah lạy chúa Jesu lạy thần rắn…" Tiger lẩm bẩm cầu kinh.

"Thôi mà! Sẽ vui lắm đấy!" Red cười "Đi xe đạp là an toàn nhất rồi. Với lại nó cũng tốt cho sức khỏe nữa."

"Tốt cái khỉ mốc!" Tiger càu nhàu.

"Trò khác thì tớ chịu nhưng yên tâm. Cậu chỉ cần đi đúng làn là được. Nào đi nào!" Red bắt đầu đạp xe đi và Tiger miễn cưỡng đi theo. Hai người đạp xe đạp trên con đường dài. Mấy phút đàu có vẻ bình an nên Tiger bắt đầu tăng tốc.

"này từ từ đã. Đoạn sắp tới dố lắm đó…" Red gọi.

"yên tâm! Tớ là tay lái lụa mà!" Tiger tăng tốc và quả thật, cậu tới một đoạn dốc. Chiếc xe đạp của Blue bắt đầu lao nhanh xuống dốc.

"Kha kha! ĐƠn giản lắm. Chỉ cần giảm tốc và…" Tiger bóp phanh như…

"WTF? Đừng nói là…" Cậu há hốc. Xe không những không chậm lại mà còn lao nhanh hơn.

"tiegr!" Red đứng trên đỉnh dốc gọi với.

"Á! Má ơi!" Tiger lao thẳng vào hàng rào khiến hàng rào vỡ tung và cậu cùng với cái xe đạp lao thẳng ra đường cao tốc

BIM BIM! VÈO…RẦM!

Một cái xe tải đi qua và tất cả những gì còn lại là cái…phanh xe :v

Trò 4: Xe đạp! Lượn nhanh cho nước nó trong! :v

Trò 5: Đá bóng!

Tiger, Gold, Crystal và Yellow ở một đội còn đội kia là Silver, Red, Green và Blue. Hai đội bốn người đang ở sân bóng chuẩn bị cho mọt trận đấu bóng đá.

"Yo!" Blue cười lớn "Sao rồi? Mấy trò kia thế nào?" cô hỏi Tiger ngồi cạnh. Tiger chỉ quay mặt ra, mắt lờ đờ, răng gãy gần hết và đầu băng bó. Đủ để nói tình trạng mấy trò kia ra sao rồi.

"Thôi! Chỉ còn trò này là an toàn nhất." Gold xỏ giày vào sân.

"Chơi nào mọi người!" Yellow vui vẻ chuẩn bị làm…thủ môn.

"Ờ…" Tiger lết xác vào. Mọi người cũng vào vị trí.

"Kick off!" Venus đặt quả bóng vào vòng tròn giữa sân. Gold giao bóng. Tiger nhận bóng, đứng đơ đó như pho tượng.

"Kìa anh! Đá bóng đi!" Gold dục.

"Chuyền qua đây cho em!" Crystal gọi nhưng Tiger chẳng có một phản ứng nào.

"hí hí hí!Vào lấy bóng đi Red!" Blue làm thủ môn gọi lớn.

"Đã thế thì cho xin quả bóng!" Red lao vào định lấy bóng nhưng.

"ủa?" Red chạy vụt qua, tưởng như đã lấy được bóng nhưng chẳng thấy bóng đâu cả. Cậu nhìn lại thì thấy quả bóng đang xoáy tít trên đầu Tiger khiến tóc cậu rối bù.

"Có vẻ khó!" green nhảy vào dùng đầu cướp bóng nhưng

"OÁI!"Cậu ngã lăn ra đất, úp mặt xuống và…hốt luôn một đống đất vào mồm. Giờ thì quả bóng nằm dưới chân Tiger và vẫn xoáy. Tiger thậm chí còn chưa di chuyển.

"Oaaaa! Anh Tiegr giỏi quá!"Yellow vỗ tay.

"Kyaaa!" Silver lao vào Nhưng Tiger chỉ nhảy lên, tâng bóng lên trời và…

"Cú sút thần sầu của anh đây!" Tiger hét lên avf vung chân sút. Bóng bay thẳng và nhanh như một viên đạn…

VÈO…CHOANG…LOẢNG XOẢNG LOẢNG XOẢNG…BÙM!

Phòng thí nghiệm của giáo sư Oak bốc khói gần đó và vị giáo sư già đánh kinh đi ra với vẻ mặt nhăn nhó in hằn hình quả bóng và tiến tới sân bóng…

"Oooppsy…" Blue nhìn thì chả thấy Tiger đâu cả. Thay vào đó là một cái mộ mới xây với dòng chữ: "Hãy an nghỉ, Tiger. Cậu hưởng thọ 15 tuổi."

Trò 5: Bóng đá! Loại!

Đến tối…

"Mọi chuyện thế nào? Có như mong đợi không?" Daisy hỏi Tiger.

"Dạ thưa…nó như mong đợi ạ…" Tiger chán nản nói, mặt đầy biểu cảm thêm mấy vết thâm vẫn chưa hết nữa.

"Tiger!" Blue phóng vào "Đi chơi không?" cô đạp cửa đi vào.

"Chơi gì?" Tiger hỏi.

"Game mới trong tháng. Slender revolution!" Blue nói và xấn tới, ngồi vào lòng cậu "Team chơi tám người nhưng Venus không tham gia. Cậu tham gia nhé?"

"Tham gia cái gì?" Tiger hỏi

"Slender revolution LAN party!" Blue nói

"Ờ…" cậu chỉ gật đầu cho đỡ phải chịu màn "tra tấn" của Blue và…

"KHá khá khá! Mảnh giấy thứ mười hai đã là của ta!" Tiger cười lớn trước cái màn hình máy tính. Xung quanh lúc nhúc mấy pokedex holder.

"Ya! Còn một mảnh nữa thôi!" Yellow cười. Chỉ có mỗi mình cô cười

"làm việc nhóm alf phải như thế!" Cậu cười theo

'Ba xạo!' Tất cả những người còn lại nghĩ 'Toàn dùng người ta chết thay mà gọi là nhóm à.'

"Á!" Yellow và Tiegr hét lên "Hắn…hắn chặn cửa phòng rồi!"

"Cho chết! Khá khá! GIờ thì có mà đi ra tìm mảnh giấy thứ mười ba bằng mắt nhé!" Gold cười lớn khiến tất cả mọi người nhìn

"Đừng tưởng anh đây ngu!" tIger cười "Thua mấy trận giờ có kinh cmn nghiệm rồi! Chuẩn bị nào! Cheat Engine! Confirmed!" cậu cười và bật phần mềm hack lên. Và bất ngờ, màn hình chuyển từ kiểu Slender sang màn hình Counter-strike dù khung cảnh vẫn là Slender.

"bắn!" Tiger vừa hét, vừa bắn tứ lung tung với khẩu súng máy của mình và…

SLENDER HAD BEEN SLAINED! You win!

"Khá khá khá!" Tiger cười.

"Chí ít thì cũng có thứ mà Tiger làm xong nhể?" Blue quay sang Green.

"Nè…" Một bóng người vỗ vai Tiger. Cậu quay lại…

"Sao mi dám giất ta hả…?" Cái giọng ồm ồm khiến Ti8ger giật mình. Đó là một người đàn ông cao gầy trong bộ comple đen và ca vát đỏ và khuôn mawtjt rắng bệch khoogn mắt mũi và…

"Á!" Một bóng người đen, nhỏ…à mà bóng của Tiger, phóng ra khỏi trung tâm trò chơi, chạy, chạy, chạy vào trong đem tối. Bóng người đó chạy, chạy, chạy, chạy, chạy, chạy, ồ dừng lại rồi…lại chạy… :v

"Đùa quá chớn rồi đấy, Venus!" Red nói

"Ai là Venus?" Người đàn ông với cái giọng ồm ồm quay sang hỏi. Cả lũ chợt nhìn ông ta và…tầm nhìn nhiễu như kiểu ti vi mất sóng…

"Á!" Những tiếng la hét như một đàn chim vỡ tổ của một lũ trẻ lúc nửa đêm. Chúng chạy, chạy, chạy, chạy, chạy, chạy…à dừng lại…ơ sao lại chạy tiếp kìa. :v

Và đó là một ngày chơi thể thao của Tiger kết thúc bằng việc cả lũ chạy mất mật về phía rừng Viridian.


	6. Dragon blade

Pokemon legendary trainers Bonus.

Dragon blade: Hero of Larkwood

Hero system connected! Entering the Dragon blade world. Please wait…

…

…

Done! Warning! You're entering the Hero world. Every thing you see, hear or feel in this world is not real.

Welcome!

Dragon blade: Hero of larkwood.

"Play. Play play.." Tiger thò tay ấn cái nút play to bự tổ chảng trước mặt.

"Hay thiệt." Red gãi gãi đầu "Mọi thứ đều là ảo nhưng thực sự việc đi vào thế giới ảo thế này thì thật…ảo."

[please select your class]

"Hê hê! CHọn nhân vật chơi." Gold nhìn một loạt mười lớp nhân vật vừa hiện ra trước mặt.

"Trông hay đêý…" Tiger định bấm vào một nhân vật ở góc trái thì…

"Ooopsy…" Blue bất ngờ hất tay Tiger và…

[Ping! Tiger-Class: Knight. Armor: Heavy. Weapon: Medium. Ability: Powerful guardian.]

"…" Tiger mắt giật giật, mặt đơ đơ "Thế là thế nào?" cậu hét toáng lên.

"Cái này của tui nha ông tướng." Blue hí hửng định bấm thì…

Ping!

[Yellow-Class: Bishop. Armor: light. Ability: Healing and support spells.]

"Hihihi" Cô bé cười khúc khích trong khi Blue…

"…" Mắt giật giật

"Là của Yellow nhá." Tiger hớn hở chọc

"Nhân vật siêu cute của tui!" Blue hét toáng lên, nhảy dựng lên, cào Tiger tới tấp "Trả đây! Trả đây! Trả lại nhân vật siêu cute của tui đây!" vừa cào vừa hét

"Tui liên quan gì? Ra mà đồi Yellow ấy!" Tiger hét lên, chạy vòng quanh trong khi Blue đuổi theo cùng với một cột khói đen trên đầu.

"Chậc…" Red chóng hết cả mặt vì hai người "green ơi…đâu rồi…đau đầu quá…"

"Register done!" Green không them để tâm, coi hai người kia là củ cải và bấm nút.

[Green-Class: Blackguard. Armor: medium. Weapon: medium. Ability: combat skills and destructive spells.]

"Greeeeennn!" có tiếng Tiger vọng lại. Và thấy Tiger lết cái thân xác thảm hại, thâm tím và xây xát đầy người trở lại. Còn Blue ôm chân cậu lết, rên rỉ và khóc lóc :v

"Trả đây. Không biết đâu. Trả đâu." Giờ cô nàng chọn ăn vạ :v

"Hai người này lằng nhằng quá. Chọn nhanh nhanh rồi vào game đi. Tính tiền theo giờ đó." Green gắt.

"Sao không chơi Lol?" Gold than vãn

"Trò này thì khác gì đâu?" Crystal an ủi "Nè! Garen nè!" cô chỉ chỉ tay.

"Ể? Thật à?" Gold hí hửng và…bấm ngay nút chọn nhân vật

[Gold-Class: Barbarian. Armor: medium. Weapon: heavy. Ability: powerful blow.]

"WTF? Đây đâu phải Garen? Thằng cha đầu trọc, mặt xám xịt này là thế nào?" Gold than vãn "Crystal! Bà lừa tui!"

"Ngu thì chết. than vãn gì." Silver lườm. Và thế là…

[Silver-class: shadow blade. Armor: medium. Weapon: light. Ability: dual weapons.]

[Crystal-Class: Crushader. Armor: heavy. Waepon: medium. Ability: combat and support spells.]

[Blue-Class: Wizard. Armor: light. Ability: destructive spells.]

"Hề hề hề. Giờ bà sẽ cho tên nào ban nãy chơi xỏ bà chết." Blue nhìn Tiger và Yellow với ánh mắt đáng sợ.

"Rừ…" Tiger lạnh gáy.

"Í…" Yellow bấu chặt Red.

[Red-Class-warden. Armor: medium. Weapon: medium and light. Ability: Natura resist.]

"Red-san bảo vệ em nha." Yellow van nài

"Ok!" Red cười "Còn Tiger tự lo đi."

"Á đù…" Tiger mặt thất thểu nhìn Blue tay cầm cái đũa phép, vung vẩy và nhìn cậu như thể sắp có án mạng. :v

"Venus không tham gia à?"Tiger hỏi Green cho đỡ…lạnh :v

"Ừm…cậu ta là nhân vật ẩn đặc biệt. Gặp khắc biết." Green nói và Blue cứ…lởn vởn sau lưng Tiger khiến cả hai lạnh hết cả gáy :v

"Chết đi…chết đi…" cái giọng lành lạnh khiến green đứng không yên nữa.

[Nhóm được chia làm hai đội. Đội một có Tiger. Red. Yellow. Blue…]

"Á đều…" Tiger mặt thộn "kiểu này chết cha con rồi"

[ĐỘi hai là những người còn lại]

"Venus troll tui à?" Tiger quát

[Venus nào? Tui không quen Venus]

"Đó! Rõ ràng là tên khốn nạn Venus cố tình xếp đội để…" Tiegr quát tháo ầm ĩ trong khi…

"Hè hè hè…" blue đứng sau lưng xoa xoa tay.

"í…Anh Red cứu." Yellow ôm chặt lấy Red.

"SƯớng nhá. Được gái ôm." Gold chọc :v

"…chú thích ra ôm Crystal ấy…" Red lườm.

[Vào game]

Và thế là cả hai nhóm tám người tới Larkwood, nới mà họ bắt đầu cuộc hành trình. Sau một vài quest dễ ăn, họ nhận được một quest là tới Goblin tunnel để tìm viên đá ánh sáng và phá sập đường hầm. Sau một vài ngày (trong game) đi đường…

"YOLO!" Blue trong bộ đồ phủ thủy đỏ chót đứng trước một con sông nhỏ, hét lớn vui vẻ. Rồi cô lấy một cái cành cây, thêm một sợi dây và..ngồi câu cá.

"làm cái khỉ gì thế? Chuẩn bị lên đường tiếp thô úng ta chậm hơn nhóm Green khá rồi đấy." Red trong bộ đồ giáp và hai thanh kiếm dụi mắt. tiger cũng vừa tới và Yellow…ra sau cùng.

"Nè.!" Blue câu được một con cá và đưa cho Tiger.

"Cái gì đây?" Tiger cầm con cá.

"Item đặc biệt đó." Blue nháy mắt.

"Đi thôi anh chị!" Yellow trong bộ đồ của Bishop đã nhanh nhảu đi trước.

"Chờ với, Yellow!" Tiger lục đục chạy theo sau trong bộ áo giáp sắt cùng cái khiên lớn và thanh trường kiếm.

"Cái gì vậy? Tớ nhớ là item cá có…" Red quay sang Blue và…

Một lúc sau, tại đường vào goblin tunnel.

"Á! Má ơi cứu!" Tiger phóng lẹ từ trái qua phải và đuổi theo sau là hơn chục con quỷ.

"Ảnh bị làm sao zậy?" Yellow nghiêng đầu nhìn theo. Chả hiểu sao cả mấy chục con cứ bám lấy Tiger mà không them bén mảng gì tới ba người còn lại.

"Cứu với!" Tiger chạy từ phải qua trái

"Blue!" Red nghiêm giọng "Item cá có tác dụng thu hút kẻ địch cơ mà?"

"Cứu!" Tiger chạy từ trái qua phải

"hí hí. Biết rồi. thế mới đưa cho Tiger chứ." Blue cười khúc khích.

"Cứu!" Tiger chạy từ phải qua trái.

"Cậu là Knight cơ mà. Sao không đánh trả đi." Blue hỏi lớn

KÍT!

"À ừ nhỉ?" Tiger dừng lại ở giữa màn hình "ĐƯợc rồi. Tất cả đến…!"

RẦM RẦM RẦM!

[Tiger died!]

"KHặc…" Blue bụm miệng cười.

"Á! Anh!" Yellow vội rút ra một life stone tính phục sinh Tiger thì…

"Óe! CHúng quay lại kìa!" Red hét lên. Cả đám Goblin giờ quay sang tấn công ba người.

"yên tâm! Để chị lo!" Blue đứng lên trước và…

[Blue casted Miasma of Ice! But it failed.]

"Á đều…" Blue nhận ra Tiger lấy nguyên cả bộ vòng và nhẫn focus của mình nên tỉ lệ cast thành công còn có…15%

RẦM RẦM RẦM…

[Blue died]

"Đắng lòng hai thiếu niên hại nhau chết." Red ngẩn tò te nhìn hai đồng đội "hisinh"

"Chạy thôi anh!" Yellow kéo tay Red "Ra kia dùng life stone sau."

Hai người chạy thoát được và khi họ dùng life stone…

Trong hang, sau khi Tiger và Blue được phục sinh nhờ life stone…

"Tại bà mà tui chết đó." Tiger mắng

"Thế thằng ngu nào lấy hết vòng và nhẫn phép làm tui failed hả?" Blue mắng trả

"Tại bà đưa tui con cá nên tui mới nghi ngờ chứ bộ." Tiger quát "Chết cũng nkhoong chết một mình được."

"ĐỒ bẩn tính!" Blue nói

"Đồ xấu xa." Tiger đáp trả.

"E hèm."

"Đù…" Hai người nhìn xung quanh và họ đang được bao vây bởi một nhóm "Holy gân cổ" Goblin cuồng nhiệt.

"Không phải tại con cá nhé." Blue mặt thộn nhìn Tiger trước khi…

"Á! Ái da! Đau đau đau!"

[Tiger hp dropped to 1%. Blue hp dropped to 20%]

"Há há. TUi vẫn hơn." Blue cười đểu nhìn lũ Goblin tan tác chim muông.

"Hừm…" Tiger tiện tay cầm cả cái khiên đập mạnh vào đầu Blue và..

"Á!" Blue ngã phịch xuống

[Blue lost 21% hp. Blue died.]

"Á đù…" Tiger nhìn "Wasn't me!" cậu phóng mất. :v

…

Sau khi xong quest ở Goblin tunnel, giờ, nhóm Green đang ở trong sa mạc.

"Sao mấy cái người kia lâu la thế nhỉ?" Green nhìn về phía Brymor nhưng chả có dấu hiệu gì của đồng mình cả.

"Chắc họ bị thịt rồi." Gold nói.

Chợt...

"Phặc…" Green nhìn đám sand troll đang bao vây mấy người.

"Chúng ta bị bọn sand troll "chôn" rồi." Silver nhìn quanh.

"Yên tâm! Nhìn anh đây! Kuaaaa!" Gold người mặc giáp, tay cầm dìu lao thẳng vào giữa và…

[Gold had bên trolled.] :v

"WTF?" Silver khó hiểu "Để em!" cậu trong bồ đồ shadow blade với hai con dao găm lao vào chém lia lịa.

"Vào nào!" Green và Crystal cũng tham chiến. Trong khi đó…

"Hi hi hi. Cứ ngồi đây chờ họ dọn đường là được." Blue nấp sau mấy mỏm đá, dùng ốm nhòm quan sát. Red và Yellow ngồi sau. Còn Tiger…biệt tăm…

Và…

"Này…" Red vỗ vai

"Sao?" Blue quay lại

"Chúng ta cũng bị bao vây rồi." Red chỉ chỉ tay đám sand troll đang vây kín lấy ba người.

"Ừ…bị troll bởi một lũ sand troll. Còn gì vui hơn?" Blue nhìn quanh.

Và…

"Kyaaaa!" Có tiếng đánh nhau trên vách đá

"Ai đang đánh nhau trên kia thế nhỉ?" Green hướng mắt về phía vách đá "mà cảm ơn Tiger nhá. Lùa hết được đám sand troll đi."

"You're welcome." Tiger mặt phởn nhìn mấy người bạn

"này…" Silver lườm "Liên quan tới chị tui hả."

"À…ừm…" Tiger nuốt nước bọc, toát mồ hôi :v

"Chắc là không đâu. Anh Tiger tử tế đâu làm những chuện đồi bại ấy." Gold bênh và…

"Silver cứu chị!" Có tiếng Blue gọi vọng lại.

"Vậy hả Gold?" Silver quay ra tính cho hai tên kia một trận thì cả Gold lãn Tiger đều đã "tàng hình" mode mất tiêu :v

…

"Haaa!" Tiger tay kiếm tay khiên lao vào đánh lũ yêu tinh.

"Này! Tiger! Quay lại đây! Chỗ của cậu là ở vị trí phòng ngự mà!" Green quát tháo nhưng vô dụng. Tiger lao như điên giữa đám quỷ.

"Nhân vật phòng thủ tốt nhất team đi…đánh nhau. Đắng loòng." Crystal ôm đàu thất bọng. Cùng thuộc lớp nhân vật phòng ngự mà trong khi Green và cô lo che chắn cho cả nhóm thì…tên thủ mạnh nhất đi đánh nhau. Và nghịch lí là…tên thủ yếu nhất team đang lấp chỗ chống của Tiger

"Em sẽ bảo vệ chị Blue!" Silver đứng thủ.

"ồ cảm ơn Silver thân yêu." Blue cười "Để chị tấn công."

[Blue casted Fiery bolt XX]

Viên đạn lửa bay xém qua đầu Red, đập vào rìu của Gold rồi…

BỤP!

Mặt Tiger đen ngòm vì lửa.

"bắn cái gì đó?" Tiger hét toáng lên.

"Đâu có chi?" Blue cười hớn hở,bắn thêm nhát nữa

[Blue casted Toxic bolt XX]

Viên đạn độc đập hai tên Golemm trước khi…

XÈO…

"Á!" Red ôm mông, bắn thẳng lên trời. Axit ăn mòn cả cái quân đang mặc.

"Xí hụt nhá!" Tiger trêu, tay vẫn cầm kiếm chém lia lịa.

[Yellow casted Curing wave XIII. Red and Tiegr gained 1500hp]

"Thanks nhóc…à nhẩm, yellow." Tiger nói nhưng…

[Blue casted explosion of fire. Tiger lost 1600hp. Red lost 1500 hp. Gold lost 1500hp. All the golem resist fire]

Cả ba thằng mặt đần thối và đen ngòm nhìn mụ phù thủy áo đỏ đang cười lăn lộn.

"Em vừa mới hồi sức cho họ mà!" Yellow hét toáng lên

"Tử tế tí đi." Green lườm.

"Raguld đến rồi!" Crystal chỉ tay về phía cái bóng khổng lồ ở phía cuối hang. Raguld, một con yêu tinh khổng lồ xuất hiện. Và…

"Ồ. Cháu chào bác." Tiger dơ tay chào trước khi

[Raguld used explosion of earth XXX. Tiger died. Red died. Gold died]

Green ngẩn tò te nhìn cả ba tên thiện chiến nhất "quy tiên". Còn cái mặt tên trùm Raguld thì…

"ĐỨa nào lấy ví của bác? Khai mau!" Raguld Oak hỏi lớn :v well, we don't klnow how he got in here but… :v

"Chạy!" Blue la toáng lên và phóng ra cửa.

"Run for your life!" Yellow phóng theo.

"É!" Green chưa kịp chạy thì.

[Raguld attacked. Green lost 5000hp. Green died.]

" É" Crystal đứng chôn chân trước khi…

[Raguld attacked. Crystal lost 5000 hp. Crystal died]

"Chờ em…" Silver đuổi theo thì…

"Cầm lấy cái này." Blue đưa cho Silver một con cá rồi phóng mất

"Hử?" Silver nhìn con cá và…

[All the goblin attacked Silver. Silver lost 15000hp. Silver died.]

"Á!" Yellow chạy như…bay và vượt cả Blue.

"Bộ áo choàng khó chạy quá!" Blue hét lên và…

[Raguld casted explosion of earth. Blue Dieded. Yellow died]

"Phặc!" Tiger bỏ hết đống phụ kiện ra, ngồi thất thểu.

"mẹ ơi! Đau tim quá." Gold thở dốc "Lạy thánh Arceus con còn sống."

"Phù…" Green và Red bỏ đống phụ kiện trang bị chơi game ra.

"Anh Red giúp." Yellow gỡ mãi không được cái mũ chụp.

"Từ từ nào." Silver cố giúp Yellow. Tiger chợt thấy lạnh gáy.

"Cuối cùng cũng thoát được tên Raguld." Blue thở dài "Mà mặt hắn xấu thế nhỉ? Phải nói lại với mấy người thiết kế đồ họa thôi"

"Em có ý kiến…" Crystal nói "Kinh phí chơi game từ đâu ra vậy?" câu hỏi khiến cả lũ nhìn Blue.

"Này này này! Nhìn cái gì? Lần này Tiger chi nhá!" Blue cãi.

Cả lũ nhìn Tiger.

"What?" Tiger hỏi "Mọi người không thích trò chơi này à?"

"Where did the "kinh phí" come from?" Red hỏi, mặt đáng sợ.

"Wasn't me." Tiger toát mồ hôi "Gold đưa tiền mà."

Mọi ánh mắt dồn về phía Gold.

"Sao mọi người không nhìn Silver ấy?" Gold toát mồ hôi.

Mọi người nhìn Silver

"Nhìn gì em? Cái thẻ tín dụng ban nãy ai cầm?" Silver cãi

Mọi ánh mắt dồn về phía Green.

"Tui là người tổ chức chứ có phải người cầm ngân quỹ đâu? Red quản lí ngân quỹ mà." Green cãi.

Mọi ánh mắt dồn về Red

"Hey. Khoan đã…" Red toát mồ hôi hột "Crystal nảy ra ý tưởng"

Tất cả cùng nhìn Crystal.

"Em…em không liên quan." Crystal lo lắng

"Còn ai chưa được nhìn không nhỉ?" Tiger đưa tay lên hỏi

"Yellow!"

Mọi ánh mắt dồn về Yellow lúc đó…đầu vẫn còn kẹt trong cái mũ chụp

"Mọi người nhìn em à?" Yellow hỏi

"Thế cuối cùng thì ai?" Tiger đưa ngón tay lên.

LỘC CỘC!

"Á!"

RÀM!

Có tiếng ngã và rõ ràng là dọng Venus.

"À…nếu loại tất cả các trường hợp có thể xảy ra thì…" Tiger đưa ra giả thuyết

"là tên Venus!" Đầu Blue sáng như cái bóng đèn

"keekee. Lộ cha nó rồi." có tiếng nói rồi Venus phóng mất.

"Ba. Hai. Một. Bắt lấy Venus!" Red hô hào và trong cả đêm hôm ấy, người ta thấy có mười cái bóng đen lúc nhúc đuổi theo một thằng nhóc tóc bạc. Hiện giờ vẫn chưa có thông tin gì thê úng tôi sẽ cập nhật thêm về vụ việc này vào bản tin thời sự lúc 19h trên kênh vtv 3 sau :v


	7. Sinh nhật Blue-Pearl-Emerald

Ruby bước vào căn phòng hay còn gọi là cái "trung tâm tụ họp của những thành phần bá đạo" với vẻ mặt hí hửng và tay cầm một tờ giấy có in mấy thứ linh tinh gì đó. Bước vào căn phòng họp mát rượi bởi gió điều hòa khác hẳn với không khí oi bức như cái lò nu người của Viridian bên ngoài có ba người, Blue đang ngồi trước cái quạt(dù trên thực tế cái điều hòa đang hoạt động hết công suất) và nhâm nhi côca nước chanh lạnh buốt, nổi lều phều hai viên đá to bự. Emerald thì...vừa nằm bẹp, vừa lơ mơ. Pearl, thằng đàn em chết dẫm đang ngồi chơi game. Điều hòa+XBox đời mới=tháng này tiền điện tăng cao cmnr. Vừa mới bước vào mang theo tí "khí nóng" bên ngoài, cậu đã ngay lập tức oang oang lên.

"Có lệnh từ Tiger nè mấy chế. Một chuyến "thám hiểm" khu rừng Viridian dưới trời nắng nóng." Ruby cười, nói, tay phe phẩy tờ giấy.

"WTF?" Blue bật dậy, mặt như nồi cơm thiu "Not again. Bộ cậu ta không thấy được nhiệt độ ngoài trời đang đạt gần 100 độ C sao?"

"Lại ra bộ bắt bạt đàn em đi làm việc vặt hộ đây mà" Emerald than thở

"Đâu có. Ảnh bảo mấy cậu nằm mãi mấy hôm nay quên hết cả ngày tháng rồi nên..." Ruby giải thich

"Nói mới nhớ..." Blue nhìn đồng hồ "Hôm nay sinh nhật mình mà chả thấy ai ho he gì nhỉ? bình thường giờ này năm ngoái là loạn xì ngậu hết lên rồi. Hay là cậu ta quên...?" cô nàng nheo mặt, chua lòng...

"Đến hôm qua sinh nhật em ảnh còn chả thèm để tâm kìa...Chấp nhận sự thật" Emerald chui góc phòng, ngồi khóc.

"Biết đâu hôm nay ảnh đang chuẩn bị tiệc bí mật gì đó chứ." Pearl cười "Như năm ngoái ấy..." cậu bàng hoàng nhớ lại. :v

"Nếu có thì chị đã biết từ hôm qua rồi. Nhất là khi Tiger là người đầu trò thì cành dễ" Blue nói làm Ruby giật mình. Đúng lúc ấy, tên nhân vật chính bước vào...

"Hú..." Tiger thò cái đầu như cái tổ quạ vào "Mấy người chuẩn bị xong chưa ấy...? Mà sao tên đàn em kia còn ngồi chơi game thế?"

"Here he is..." Pearl lạnh lùng bấm save...

"Anh không biết thương tụi em à? Trời đang nóng thế kia..." Emerald phân trần

"..." Tiger lườm...và kiểu như "SILENCE! I KILL YOU", Emerald câm lặng...

"Rồi rồi. Thưa ông tướng!" Cô bạn vấn đề đứng dậy, với mấy quả pokeball trên giá bước ra. Emerald miễn cưỡng đi theo mà không thèm đem theo dụng cụ còn Pearl.

"Em phản đối. Em ở lại." Cậu bật máy chơi tiếp.

"..." Tiger lại "SAY IT AGAIN AND I KEEL YOU".

"V-v-v-vâng e-em đi ng-ngay đây!" Và tên đàn em vội vàng phóng theo. Và bốn người rời đi dưới cái nóng oi ả, bắt đầu nhiệm vụ dưới tiết trời nắng nóng...

"Tội nghiệp..." Ruby thở dài "May sao sinh nhật mình vào mùa mưa ở Hoenn không thì...Nào! Bắt đầu thôi mấy thím!"

"Rõ!" Đám pokedex holder nấp sau lùm câu xuất trận, bắt đầu công việc tổ chức tiệc sinh nhật"bí mật" cho Blue và Emerald trong khi...

"Gọi anh là thím lần nữa anh cho chú ra đảo." Green hăm dạo.

"Dạ không dám thưa đại ca Green phũ" Ruby cười trừ

"Chú sẽ ra đảo" Green Used Solemn Judgment... :v

Và trong khi cả lũ đang lo chuẩn bị cho một bữa tiệc bất ngờ thì có bốn người vẫn không biết về nó. Và chiều hôm đó...

"Taaahhhhh!" Tiger hét toáng lên với một con nhện to đùng bám trên mũ.

" Đồ hoi sợ côn trùng..." Emerald chửi thầm.

"Gaaahhhh!" Con nhện được truyền lại cho Blue và cô cũng hét toáng lên...

Một lúc sau khi vấn đề con nhện được giải quyết...

"Well..." Blue nhìn cái bản đồ "Tin vui là chúng ta vẫn đi theo bản đồ còn tin buồn là...có vẻ chúng ta bị lạc rồi..."

"No Kiddin..." Pearl mặt ỉu xìu. Cả nhóm đang mò mẫm trong cái khu rừng Viridian rậm rạp dưới trời nắng nóng. Niềm hạnh phúc duy nhất ở đây là nó mát và có gió lộng, vậy thôi.

Blue đi trước, bước qua một khúc gỗ lớn, vừa đi vừa đi tới một dòng suối nhỏ chảy ngang khu rừng. Cô ngồi xuống trên tảng đá, bỏ cái bản đồ xuống và hít một hơi, thở thoải mái. Rồi cô nằm dài lên tảng đá.

"Ây...dà..." Emerald ngồi tựa lưng bên cạnh tảng đá. ếu hiểu nhiệm vụ kiểu gì đây nữa. Pearl tranh thủ ra bờ suối rửa qua cái mặt cho mát mẻ đã. Tiger uống vài ngụm nước.

"Nè tên ngốc." Cô nàng ngảo ngố ngẩng cái đầu lên, hỏi Tiger "Nhiệm vụ kiểu ếch gì đây?"

"Không biết nữa..." Tiger lấy vạt áo lau mặt "Nóng vãi cả mồ hôi" cậu than lớn.

"Ngày sinh nhật gần tệ nhất!" Blue cũng hét lớn rồi cười thật to, coi như mọi vấn đề đều tan biết để có thể thoải mái cười "Hahaahaa! Tệ thật đó. Hahaa!"

"Phải đó phải đó. Gaahaahaa!" Tiger cũng cười "Sinh nhật đứa bạn và hình như... mình quên mịa nó thì phải..." cậu lè lưỡi.

"Đừng đùa chứ? Ông quên sinh nhật tui hay là quên mất hôm nay ngày gì vậy?" Blue bỗng cười giòn hơn và hỏi đùa.

"Hình như tui lẩn thẩn. Nhầm tháng này là tháng năm thì phải.?" Cậu cười

"Gahaa! Đúng là đồ đại ngốc mà!" Blue cười. Pearl cũng ngồi cười thầm. Mấy hôm nữa cũng sinh nhật cậu mà. Rồi sau đó là đến Tiger. Bốn người ở đây, ba chàng và một nàng song tử. Đó là điều vui vẻ ở họ. bên cạnh nhau, họ sẽ không buồn chán vì đơn giản họ là nguồn vui của nhau mà. Blue cười, Tiger cười, Emerald cũng cười, Pearl cũng cười với mọi người. Họ pha trò và ngồi cười với nhau bên cạnh tảng đá bên bờ suối, dưới tán rừng rậm mát lạnh dù trên trời, nắng nóng vẫn như lò thui. Và tiếng cười vang khắp khu rừng. Họ cũng gần như quên luôn cả nhiệm vụ mà họ đưỡ giao và thậm chí, Tiger còn biến nó thành buồn cười và lố bịch khi cậu nhận ra đó là cho ngày 1/5 còn hôm nay 1/6 :v Rồi họ lại cười. Và mặt trời dần xuống, trời mát hơn và cũng chiều tối rồi mà.

"Có khi nên về rồi nhỉ?" Blue nhìn đồng hồ "Cũng gần tối rồi mà"

"Không biết liệu sau này mọi người có lại ngồi được với nhau thế này tám chuyện không nhỉ? Pearl hỏi "Nãy giơf chủ đề nhảy liên tục và toàn chuyện vui nhỉ?"

"Ờ. Hay là chúng ta lập hội song tử đi?" Emerald đề nghị.

"Hội này có một cặp Tiger-Blue nên gọi là Hội HổxXanh." Pearl kiến nghị

"Này. Đặt là EmeraldxNgoc Giai. Thế mới phải phải không Blue?" Tiger cười.

"Hổ x Ngọc giai!" Blue cười lắc lẻo

"WUT?"

"Hổ x Ngọc Lục" Pearl hét lên

"Ngọc giai x Xanh!" Emerald cũng cãi.

"Hổ x Ngọc lục" Blue hét lên.

"Rồi! Hổ x Hổ!" Tiger chấm dứt vụ cái vã bằng một câu phán rất...thốn :v Cả lũ nhìn cậu và cười.

"Yep I love myself." Tiger ưỡn ngực đùa. làm cả lũ cười.

"Vậy nhé. Vậy là con hổ x con hổ." Blue vừa cươid vừa nói.

"Mỗi lần cần làm việc, ảnh chỉ cần xài ảnh phân thân là có thể tự..." Emerald đầu óc đen tối cười

"..." Tiger lại "SILENCE! I KEEELL YOU!" với đàn em :v

"Giờ về chắc đang có tiệc sinh nhật bất ngờ đó." Blue quàng vai cả Pearl lẫn Tiger "Về thôi chứ hai cây hài. Và cả nhóc lùn giữ của nữa?" cô hỏi vui vẻ, nụ cười tươi trên môi cùng đôi má ửng hồng.

"Em đâu ...chỉ là chiều cao khiêm tốn thôi." Emerald vẫy vẫy ngón tay, nửa nói đùa nửa giả dỗi cũng để đùa. :v

"Vậy đi thôi. Có khi họ làm cả tiệc sinh nhật bù cho nhóc ấy." Tiger nói động viên

"Đại ca Tiger chắc phải mấy ngày nữa nhỉ? Anh em mình chờ được mà." Pearl cười lớn.

"Rồi rồi. Về thôi kẻo muộn." Tiger nhắc "Và đừng có kêu tui là bạn trai bà nữa. nhục lắm. Cảm giác giống mấy thằng hám gái chạy theo bà chỉ vì mấy thứ hàng fake...như cái vòng một của bà ấy." cậu ngay lập tức chọc khiến Tiger tí ngã ngửa. Cô ngay lập tức túm tai Tiger, hét

"HÀNG THẬT ĐÓ TÊN NGỐC. TUI ĐÂY TRƯỞNG THÀNH VÀ PHÁT TRIỂN TỪ LÂU RỒI NHÁ!" Hét xong, cô cười "Ít nhất cũng hơn tên...hè hè hè...tự thân vận động."

Rồi cả lũ lại cười, Cây hài, Cây hài nhỏ, tên lùn và Blue vừa đi, vừa tám chuyện, vừa cười vang. Họ cứ như không bao giờ hết chuyện để nói vậy.

Đến tận tối, cả lũ mới mò về được đến nhà. Căn nhà tối om, im lìm.

"Suỵt..." Blue rón rén tiến lại cánh cửa "Giờ mở ra là có tiệc bất ngờ đó. Mọi người sẵn sàng chưa?" cô thì thầm tỏ vẻ huyền bí.

"Rồi." Ba tên đứng sau lưng cô gật gật cái đầu.

"Rồi nhez." Blue dơ ngón tay cái và cười. rồi cô đẩy cửa.

"Xin chào!" Blue cười lớn, mở cánh cửa vào. Pearl, Emerald và Tiger cũng chào lớn và đi vào theo. Và đúng như dự đoán.

"CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT!" Mọi người hô vang. Tất cả đã đều tập trung tề tựu đầu đủ trong căn nhà mát tràn ngập ánh sáng và đồ trang trí. Những ruy băng, đèn và đồ trang trí lấp lánh tràn ngập căn phòng. Mọi người đều đội những chiếc mũ ngộ nghĩnh, chào đón nhân vật chính trở về.

"Oaaa! Cảm ơn mọi người. Thế này tuyệt quá!" Blue biết vẫn làm vẻ ngạc nhiên và nói lớn, cố tỏ ra thật xúc động và vui mừng. Và cô diễn rất đạt. Đáng lẽ nên làm nữ hoàng sân diễn mới phải.

"Kéo đi thím Green!" Ruby ra hiệu cho Green trên ban công lầu hai với cầu thang nối lên có điều...

"Anh cho chú ra đảo!" Nghe thấy "thím" một cái là "thím" Green lao xuống túm lấy Ruby. Và cuối cùng, Red là thằng kéo dây hộ. một tấm vải khômgr lồ được khâu và thêu vá rất đẹp với dòng chữ "Chúc mừng sinh nhật Blue" và người thêu nó lên chỉ có thể là Yellow và Rin mà thôi. Một món quà rất ý nghĩa.

"Wow!Đẹp quá! Yellow và Rin làm phải không? Tuyệt quá hai đứa" Blue khen,ôm lấy hai cô em.

"Người tuyệt vời nhất buổi tối hôm nay là con đó!" Mẹ Blue ôm lây cả ba người và nói.

"À! Chưa hết đâu!" Sapphire đứng trên lầu hai, túm một cái dây băng vèo đu người xuống, một tấm băng nữa được kéo xuống và dòng chữ "CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT EMERALD" được in thật lớn. Sapphire hạ cánh xuôngz trước mặt Emerald và Crystal cũng tiến lại gần.

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật muộn!" Crys bói lớn và Sapphire ôm lấy cổ cậu bạn thiếu canxi và cười.

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé!" cô nói.

"Cảm ơn..." Emerald nói " Cảm ơn mọi người!" cậu hét lên sung sướng.

"Mà chưa hết đâu nhé. nào nhóc béo!" Gold ra hiệu và cậu cùng Dia kéo tấm băng rôn thứ ba xuống. Và một lần nữa.

"Wowwww!" Pearl nhìn dòng chữ chúc mừng sinh nhật sớm Pearl và "What a day! Tuyệt vời! Cậu hét lên như vừa phê vậy :v

"Còn nữa đó." Red nói

"Còn cái gì?"

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật cả Tiger nữa!" Blue hét lên

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật Tiger!" Mọi người hét lớn với Blue là lớn nhất.

"Ye...mà không băng rôn gì à?" Tiger đùa

"Có ngay đây!' Venus hét lên, đứng trên lầu và cùng Lunar ném nguyên cả cái bánh gato ba tầng to tướng xuống.

BẸP!

Tiger bị nhấn chìm trong bánh kem, mọi người nhìn cậu, chờ đợi. Blue hí hửng.

"Wel..." Tiger thò cái đầu ra khỏi đống bánh kem "Cái này hay đấy. Làm mình nhớ đến hồi sinh nhật ần thứ mười bốn của mình ở Saffron. Nhỉ Blue?" cậu cười.

"Yep. Giờ sao đây?" Blue cười tươi, hỏi

"Let's get the party started!" Tiger hét lên, và một miếng bánh kem bay thẳng vào mặt Venus trên tầng trên đánh bẹp mọt cái và...đó là khi cuộc chơi bắt đầu. Mỗi người một miếng bánh kem, một chai nước và lao vào cuộc chiến. Họ chơi đùa, cười và chơi tưng bừng vì hôm đó là sinh nhật Blue mà. Blue, như thường lệ là người láu cá nhất.

"Tiger! Lùi lại ba bước!" Cô vừa hét, vừ kéo cậu bạn lại.

BỘP!

Nguyê ba cái bánh kem dính mặt cậu.

"Nào!" Emerald, đồng chủ tiệc" cầm chai nước ngọt, lắc mạnh và với lươnjg gas không hề nhỏ, phun tung tóe vào mặt mấy người xung quanh.

"Á! Chơi xấu!" Sapphire tay cầm cái bánh kem, bị nước bắn tung tóe ném bừa và dính ngay giữa mặt Red.

"..." Red rơi luôn cái bánh kem.

"Để em!" Yellow ném trả đòn

"Óe!" Sapphire né được và

BỤP!

Green dính trọn.

"Mịa..." Cậu định văng một câu thì...

"Bắt quả tang nói chửi thề trong tiệc sinh nhật của chị. KHông thể tha thứ cho thành phần này. Mọi người đâu. Ốp!" Blue đứng lên như kiểu hai bà trưng khởi nghĩa và tội nghiệp Green

"Yaa!" Tiger, Silver, Rin và venus lao vào, ốp! Green không né nổi.

"Á! ANh chịu thua! CHịu thua!" Green hứng nguyên cả cơn mưa bánh kem. Cậu bị vùi dập không thương tiếc. ĐỨng phủi kem, Green cười

"Anh Tiger là thằng có sinh nhật muộn nhất hội. Cũng đáng để ốp." Pearl hét lên

"Nè nè! ĐÓ cũng là một cái tội à?" Tiegr vừa hét lên vừa tránh nhưng không kịp nữa rồi. Cậu đã bị vùi dập bởi cơn mưa bánh kem của bạn bè và người ngợm nhơm nhớp bánh kem với nước hoa quả.

"Còn nữa. Blue là chủ hội. Ốp!" Lunar hô hào và thành bà Triệu luôn.

"CHuẩn.Ốp!" Vensu hùa theo và...

"Ấ! Green cứu!" Blue vội ôm lấy Green và hệ quả, hai người bị dính đòn trong lúc đang ôm ấp nhau tình tứ và Green vạ lây :v, Blue nhe hàm răng trắng trên khuôn mặt lấm lem toàn bánh kem cười nham nhở

"Hì hì..." Cô cười

"Này thì cứu!" Green ốp nguyên cả cái bánh kem vào mặt Blue và cười lớn

"Emerald nãy giờ chưa dính! GIết ngay!" Ruby hò hét

"Ruby là thằng đểu. THiến!" Green đứng từ xa ra lệnh và tất nhiên

"Á! Em đâu có tội tình gì!" Tội Ruby s=dính nguyên cả cơn mưa kẹo và nước ngọt. Đã thế Emerald còn tọng thêm cả mấy cái bánh vào mặt làm cậu không thở nổi.

Nè/1 Có đứa nào ăn..." mẹ Blue vừa bê cái đĩa dưa ra thì...

BẸP!

Một cái bánh kem chảy dài trên chiếc váy đen của cô và...

"Úi...nhầm mục tiêu..." Blue che miệng...

"Có đứa sẽ phải giải trình..." Mẹ Blue, vẻ mặt tối đen và

"Tiger!" Cả chục người chỉ Tiger đồng loạt...

"Quai mi?"

BỤP! BỤP BỤP BỤP BỤP! BỤP BUP!

Tiger tránh không nổi, Mẹ blue ném năm trúng năm

"Cô đây cũng giỏi trò này lắm à ha! ĐỪng hòng mà chạy!" Mẹ Blue cười lớn

"Giết Tiger!"

Và bữa tiệc kéo dài tới tận nửa đêm muộn cùng tiếng cười của mọi người.Và sau ngày hôm ấy, Blue đã có được một cuốn sổ nhỏ với tập hợp nhức bức ảnh lấm lem về một buổi sinh nhật khó quên.

P.s: nếu ai theo dõi thì có thể nhận ra cuộc chiến bánh kem đã "tiếp diễn", phần đầu là lần sinh nhật thứ mười bốn của Tiger.

p.s 2: Viết trong tình trạng không có máy và đang buồn nên không được hay. M.n thông cảm. Chúc mừng sinh nhật tới Blue, Emerald, Pearl và Thánh Nhọ :3


	8. Sinh nhật Red

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Red's days.

Happy birthday to Red, Louis Van Gaal, Roger Ferreder and everyone else. August, 8th.

Buổi sáng trong lành tại thị trấn Pallet. Red thức dậy, nhanh chóng nhảy khỏi cái giường của mình trên lầu hai và lao tới tủ quần áo. Hôm nay, cậu thấy sung sức đến kì lạ. Nhanh chóng thay đồ, mặc vào chiếc áo phông cộc tay của hội với cái logo pokemon bự trước ngực, cái quần jean thường ngày và khoác lên chiếc áo khoác đỏ viền trắng. Một hồi đắn đo khi cậu chợt nhận ra hình như quần áo của mình được giặt rồi. Chả là ba bốn ngày nay bận không có thời gian giặt quần áo, giờ tự dưng có người giặt hộ. Với lại hôm nay cũng là cuối tuần nữa, cậu được nghỉ việc nên cũng thoải mái, muốn đi chơi đâu đó. Và may cho cậu alf quần áo đã được giặt. Cậu chắc không muốn đi chơi với bộ quần áo bẩn đâu nhỉ.

"Chắc là Yellow giặt hộ mình rồi." Red tự nhủ.

"Pikachu!" Pika của Red cũng vừa tỉnh dậy, nhảy ra khỏi cái ổ của nó dưới gầm bàn, cái ổ đan bằng mây với đống gối ôm và một tấm vải được nó coi là chăn ấm áp ửa thích. Nó vươn vai một cái rồi như thói quen, nhảy lên bàn rồi trèo tót lên vai Red.

"Chào buổi sáng Pika."

"Pika!"

Một câu chào ngắn gọn và vui vẻ giữa hai người bạn thân trong buổi sáng cuối tuần. Red hào hứng đội chiếc mũ của cậu lên, chạy xuống lầu. Nhưng bên dưới lầu, không có ai cả. Mọi người đã đi đâu hết rồi. Red chạy xuống, nhanh chóng kiếm mẩu bánh mì nhét vào bụng. uống cốc sữa lạnh cho mát dạ rồi quay lại phòng khách. Không có ai cả.

"Ủa?" Red ngó quanh, vắng lặng.

"Mọi người đi đâu hết rồi nhỉ?" cậu tự hỏi

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nhảy xuống bàn, chợt nhặt lên một mẩu giấy nhỏ đặt úp dưới cái cốc lên. Nó liền đưa cho Red rồi trèo lên vai cậu. Red vừa uống sữa, vừa lật tờ giấy lên. Cả hai chăm chú.

'Hẹn gặp tại trái tim của rừng Viridian.

Kí tên: Thám tử lừng danh.'

Bên dưới còn có một ít gì đó màu đỏ, mùi giống rượu vang.

"Ừm…" Red ngẫm nghĩ "Có thể là gì được nhỉ?" cậu tự hỏi

"Pika. Pikachu!" Pika nói, vẻ hào hứng. Một lời thách đấu chăng? Hay là một cuộc hẹn bí mật về một vụ việc nguy hiểm nào đó. Nghĩ đến đó, Red bỗng nổi máu lên.

"Được thôi Pika. Đi thì đi. Ngại gì chứ!" Cậu nói "Đi nào Pika!"

Red và pika chạy ra cửa. Cánh cửa đóng dập lại, khởi đầu cho một ngày cuối tuần phưu lưu của Red. Cùng lúc ấy.

"Bắt đầu triển khai kế hoạch." Cánh cửa sau mở ra và Tiger cùng đám bạn tiến vào…

Mất gần cả buổi sáng mới tới được rừng Viridian. Mệt lử. Red dựa vào cái thân cây. Trước mặt cậu alf một ngôi miếu nhỏ, dựng gần một cây cỏ thụ, có lẽ là lớn nhất cả rừng. Trong miếu là tượng của một con Pikachu với một viên light ball trong tay. Red tiến lại gần cái miếu, vừa đi vừa thở

"Trời ạ. Tới điểm hẹn rồi. KHông biết còn cái gì nữa đây." Red tựa vào thân cây bên cạnh cái miếu. Chợt Pika nhảy xuống, chỉ chỉ vào miếu rồi lấy ra mộ mẩu giấy. nó đưa cho Red. Red lật mấu giấy lại.

"Bắt lấy con Pikachu." Red đọc "Hở?"

"Pika!" Chợt, một con Pukachu khác nhảy ra trước mặt cậu. Nó trông nhỏ hơn Pika của Red, trên lưng có đeo một cái túi và gắn một mẩu giấy. Trên má trái có một vết bớt màu xám.

"Ủa! Con Pikachu của Tiger này! Con của Rai và Ray phải không?" Red chợt hỏi

"Pika!" Con pikachu lạ chạy mất.

"Pikapika!" Pika của Red vội vàng đuổi theo làm Red sực nhớ đến đề nghị của tờ giấy.

"Này! ĐỨng lại!" cậu cũng đuổi theo.

Hơn hai tiếng sau, phải tới ba tiếng không chừng…

"Phù bắt được rồi!" Red thở hổn hển, tay cầm tờ giấy, tay cầm cái túi. Con Pikachu bị Pika đè đầu cưới cổ đã chạy mất.

"Trong đó chỉ có một tờ giấy, và một cái trụ, gần giống một cái hộp hình vuông có vết lõm hình tròn.

"Đổi điểm hẹn. Đến Gym Viridian ngay. Kí tên: Thám tử lừng danh" Red đọc tờ giấy lên "Giời ạ!" cậu than, mệt nhọc đưungs dậy

"Pika!" Pika vẫn rất hào hứng. nÓ vụt dậy. Hai người lại chạy tới gym của Viridian. Đến xế chiều mới tới nơi. Nhưng khi Red tiến vào bên trong, cũng chẳng có ma nào ở đó cả. Chỉ có một con Rhyhorn…

"Xin chào! Tôi là green. Hiện giờ tôi không có mặt tại Gym nên các pokemon của tôi sẽ tự chiến đấu. Hãy chuẩn bị tinh thần. Tất nhiên là thành quả sẽ là chiếc huy hiệu của Viridian…"

"Rhyhorn!" Con Rhyhorn đột ngột lao tới.

"Ấy! Tao đâu có ý đến thách đâu." Red vội lùi lại. Nhưng Pika lao lên trước.

CHIICHIIIIICHIIII!

MỘT CÚ Chidori đẩy ngược con Rhyhorn lại.

"Pika…được rồi! Chơi thì chơi! Lên Pika!"

Mất một lúc, Red đã hạ được Rhyhorn. Con pika của cậu ạh đo ván Rhyhorn và đứng khoanh tay trên người Rhyhorn, tự hào.

"Bạn quả thật là một huấn luyện viên tài giỏi. Chúc mừng bạn đã giành được tấm Huy hiệu của gym Viridian." Giọng Green lại vang lên và cái bệ để huy hiệu xuất hiện. Nhưng trên đó lại chỉ là một mẩu giấy và một quả càu pha lê trong suốt. Red cầm mẩu giấy lên, đọc

"Hãy mang thứ này về nhà, đặt lên phòng khách. Để quả cầu lên trên cái đế và bật công tắc. Tôi sẽ đến tìm cậu. Kí tên: Thám tử lừng danh"

"Phù. Cuối cùng gã hâm này cũng biết mò đến tìm mình…" cậu thở dài "Di nào Pika"

"Pika!" Pika lại lon ton chạy theo Red và trèo lên vai cậu. Hai người ra về…

Về đến nhà thì trời đã tối rồi, gần chín giờ tối rồi còn gì. Bụng đói meo, Red mở cánh cửa. Bên trong tối om. KHông có ai cả.

"Mọi người lại bỏ đi đâu chơi hết rồi, giờ này vẫn chưa về…" Red thở dài, nghĩ đến đám bạn lại đánh lẻ ở một nhà hàng nào đó và cái bụng đói meo của mình. Cậu đi vào trong, đặt cái đế vuông lên bàn và đặt quả cầu lên trên đó. Cậu không bật đèn vì hình như mất điện.

"Thôi để xem gã thám tử này là ai nào." Red nói. Cậu bật coogn tắc leen. Một luồng sáng trắng chiếu xuyên qua làm quả cầu pha lê phát ánh sáng cầu vồng. Red nhìn theo ánh sáng và nhìn lên trần nhà. Ánh sáng in đậm lên trần nhà và hình như có chữ gì đó. Cậu xoay xoay nhẹ quả cầu một chút và nghiêng đầu nhìn. Và cậu đọc…

"Chúc sinh nhật vui vẻ, Red." Dòng chữ màu đỏ đậm nổi bật lên trên nền sáng màu cầu vồng làm Red bất ngờ. Điện vụt sáng, cả căn phòng khách hiện lên, được trang hoành đủ những tấm băng bảy màu, nhưng đèn, băng và những lá cờ cùng những thứ đồ trang trí bảy màu lấp lánh.Một quả pháo được bắn ra và một mở kim tuyến cùng với giấy bóng màu rơi xuống đầu Red

"CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT!" Mọi người đồng thanh, Tiger còn cầm thêm quả phóng nữa nã thêm một mở kim tuyến lên trời làm chúng rơi xuống lấp lá xúc động, mồm mấp máy không biết nói gì.

"Có những tên ngốc quên cả sinh nhật mình đấy." Green cười đểu.

"Mọi người…TUYEJT QUÁ!~!" Red kêu lên, sung sướng, chợt ôm lấy những người gần cậu nhất. Gold, Silver, green và Lunar bị ôm chặt.

"Đó! Bảo là cậu ta không để tâm mà!" Raike cười.

"Red-san! Chúc mừng sinh nhật!" Sapphire và Crystal mang một xe đẩy quà ra.

"Đây là quà gửi từ các fan của anh từ Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, kalos, ornage,…Chủ yếu là fan nữ." Ruby đọc cái bản danh sách dài cả kilomet lên.

"Quan trọng gì! Sinh nhật chỉ cần vui là được!" Emerald phủi phủi tay.

"Nói chí phải!" Red đồng tình "Chỉ cần có đủ người là được!"

"Bánh đây! Bánh đây!" Blue và Yellow cùng nhau đẩy cái bàn ra, bên trên là một cái bánh sinh nhật to, cỡ bằng nửa cái bàn với trang trí màu sắc, siro, cherri và có rất nhiều nến.

"Katon no jutsu!" Tiger thắp nến bằng hỏa thuật.

"nào. Đến giờ thổi nến rồi!" Pearl tắt điện. Những cây nến thắp sáng cả căn phòng cùng với cái quả cầu pha lê của Red tạo nên một bầu không khí lung linh.

"Nhiều nến quá…Yellow. Em thổi cùng không?" Red đề nghị, đưa tay ra hỏi

"Ơ dạ." Yellow hơi ngại

"Kìa! Red đã hỏi thế còn chần chừ gì nữa." Blue hích đểu.

"hehehe! Đnags ghi lại. Venus! Lunar!" Tiger gọi

"Rõ!" Và hai cậu bạn của cậu đã sẵn hai cái máy quay phim rồi.

"Cùng làm nhé." Red cúi xuống. yellow cũng làm theo.

PHÙ…

Những cây nến bị thổi tắt, hòa cùng tiếng cười vui vẻ, hạnh phúc…

CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT RED!

,


	9. TỘi Gold

Pokemon legendary trollers Special!

Gold-Silver chapter.

Buổi sáng sớm tại New Bark. Mọi thứ bắt đầu một cách đầy bình thường như một ngày mới bình thường ở một thị trấn bình thường như bao nơi bình thường khác. Điều vô cùng bình thường ấy thực ra là một thứ rất bất bình thường tại cái thị trấn bình thường này. Vì có lẽ…à..nó lại bắt đầu bất thường rồi đấy.

"Á! Có nấu bữa sáng cũng cháy là sao?!" Có tiếng Gold hét ra và tên Gold, 31 tuổi, phóng ra khỏi nhà với cái áo đang cháy. Đuôi theo sau là vợ cậu, Crystal, bằng tuổi và đang phải cầm cái bình cứu hỏa. Chuyện thường nhật ấy mà. Ngày nào cái nhà ấy chả cháy một cái gì đó. Vì một lí do gì đó, từ lúc lấy chồng đến giờ, Crystal rất có "duyên" với lửa và hầu như ngày nào cũng cháy. Thêm vài bữa nữa chắc Gold chỉ còn nước đội tóc giả và mặc áo chống cháy ra đường mất. Ở một ngõ khác của cái thị trấn bình thường ấy…

"Tris! Con bé khốn kiếp!"

Kèm theo đó là một loạt tiếng nổ và sau đó, đám pokemon chạy toán loạn. Tristana, 8 tuổi, cô bé với mái tóc, theo một cách nào đó, bị nhuộm hồng và cắt ngắn vì ông bố của cô, Gold, nhầm lọ thuốc nhuộm với chai dầu gội. Con bé mặc cái áo quân phục cỡ mini cho trẻ con, được khâu lại với cái vẻ nghịch ngợm táo tợn, vác trên vai một khẩu đại bác tự chế và tất nhiên, sau lưng là cái túi đựng mấy viên đạn tròn đen đen. Và nó vừa bắn tung một góc của phòng thí nghiệm tiến sĩ Elm, ông già(thực ra ông chú chỉ có vài chục, đầu 5, chưa già lắm) ở đầu thị trấn. Và đám pokemon đang chạy toán loạn vì vụ nổ. Chuyện là có đứa em sống bên nhà có con Litten bị mắc kẹt trên mái nhà….và Tristana chỉ vừa bắn rụng cái mái nhà(lẫn con mèo) xuống thôi mà. Nó cười khoái chí.

"Cháu xin lỗi mà!" Nó vừa chạy, vừa hét lại, vừa cười sảng khoái. Nó lon ton lon ton rồi mất hút sau hàng rào. Ha.

"Để lại cái note cho m.n biết ha."

Tristana: Lấy cảm hứng từ chính Tristana-tay súng Yordle. Tự tìm hiểu.

Piss. Thực ra là ăn cắp luôn đem qua đây nhưng đừng mách Riot.

Thực ra hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt với cái gia đình kì dị ấy(chính xác thì chỉ có mẹ con kì dị thôi. Một người thì duyên với cháy còn một thì là chuyên ra cho nổ). Bạn thân nhất của Gold, Silver cùng con gái đến chơi(chẳng qua vợ đi du lịch với cơ quan, chán quá không có việc gì làm vác xác qua nhà bạn ăn trực)

"Ông thôi nói xấu tụi này ngay được không!? Đủ rồi đó lão khọm!"

Có tiếng chửi rủa sau lưng nhưng tôi(tác giả) tất nhiên, kệ chúng nó. Mà nói thật thì tôi chỉ khai sự thật. và trong khi hai tên kia đầu 3 hết rồi thì tôi vẫn còn trẻ chán.

PING!

Cái chuông cửa kêu một tiếng rung vang trước khi…

LỌC CỌC…KENG KENG KENG…LỌC CỌC…

…nó rơi. Có người cần sửa cái chuông bị cháy đấy.

"Đến đây!" Gold mặc bộ đồ ngủ, ngáp ngắn ngáp dài, uể oải đi ra mở cửa. Cánh cửa mở ra, Silver với mái tóc đỏ quen thuộc, mặc đồ chỉnh tề đang đứng cùng cô con gái Ciel nép mình bên cạnh cha và…thằng Neo bên cạnh. Neo thì ai cũng biết rồi, tóc đèn mắt đỏ và nghịch hơn quỷ. Nó là Satan tái thế. ĐỐi nghịch là Ciel, ngoan hiền, tóc vàng búi thành cái đuôi nhỏ cuộn qua cái mũ màu hồng và thích mặc váy hồng. Nhưng không quan trọng. Gold thấy Neo đi cùng Silver…và…

RẦM!

Cái cửa đóng lại, ba mươi giây trôi qua và Gold mở cửa, xuất hiện trong bộ áo chống đạn.

"Chào mọi người." Gold tươi cười, làm động tác đập tay như mọi khi với Silver như hai người bạn lâu ngày không gặp. RỒi cậu cúi xuống, xoa xoa má Ciel

"Chào cháu." Cậu dịu dàng với bé gái. Nhưng neo thì…bơ nó đi. Tai họa đó.

"Cháu chào chú." Ciel cũng cười vui vẻ, hồn nhiên, dễ thương…khác hẳn với thứ quái vật bên kia.

"Chào!' Silver cũng chào rất lịch sự. đó là trước khi cái mặt hí hửng hiện lên.

"Chương trình cuối tuần thế nào?" Cậu hỏi. Thì hôm nay là thứ bảy và cậu ta cùng con gái…và cả con quái vật phía bên kia nữa sẽ ở đây vào dịp cuối tuần mà.

"À thì…" Gold ghé tai Silver "Sao vác theo thằng Neo vậy?" cậu hỏi nhỏ. Nhưng Silver nhún vai

"Cả nhà đi vắng. Mẹ đi chơi, bố biệt tăm, em gái thì sang Kanto với anh green học việc rồi." Silver bào chữa. Nhưng vẫn chẳng làm Gold vui nổi.

"RỒi. Tính sau đi." Gold phủ "Vào nhà đã rồi tính." Cậu nói, vẫy mọi người vào nhà. Silver và hai đứa trẻ vào trong. Mọi thứ thật êm ấm. Tạm thời thôi. Mọi người ngồi vào phòng khách. Crystal niềm nở mang bánh cô mới làm sẵn ra mời khách(nửa số bánh bị cháy một góc. Chỗ còn lại hơi xém)

"Ah! Silver! Và cả Ciel với Neo nữa." Cô vui cười, bế Ciel lên

"Cháu chào cô Crystal!" Ciel cũng vui. Họ có vẻ thân nhau lắm.

"Cháu chào cô!" Neo cũng vui vẻ, cười nói…trong khi ban nãy với Gold thì ngậm như hến. rõ là hai người không ưa nhau rồi.

"Sil!" Crystal nhấn giọng "Dạo này làm ăn sao rồi?" cô vừa nói, vừa rót nước và vẫn bế Ciel, nịnh cô bé với mấy cái kẹo.

"Thì vẫn thoải mái. Vẫn đủ sống." Silver cười. Họ nói chuyện một chút về làm ăn, chuyện gia đình. Gold cũng tham gia. Toàn chuyện mà Ciel và Neo không hiểu nổi. Nhưng Ciel thích được bế lắm nên con bé ngoan ngoãn ở lại. Còn thằng Neo, nó chayjt ừu đời nào rồi. Neo mười tuổi và Ciel ít hơn nó ba tuổi. Và nó cũng khoogn ưa em gái, một đứa em gái là đủ rắc rối rồi. Nó luồn ra phía sau, vòng qua bếp. Và bếp thì chẳng có gì. Cái lò nướng bánh mì mới cháy sáng nay, bình ga nổ hôm trước và cái bếp cháy quá nửa. Chợt…

"Đại ca Neo!" Tristana trèo qua đường cửa sổ, vác theo khẩu đại bác nòng to của mình vào. Nó trèo qua cái bếp và nhảy tót xuống đất.

"Chào tay súng!" Neo làm vẻ chào nghiêm trang của quân đội rồi cười "TÌm em nãy giờ. Anh đang chán đây. Bị bố mẹ ruồng bỏ giờ không chốn dung thân rồi. có trò gì hay không?"

"Có liền à!" tristana hào hứng. Phải, sự kết hợp của bộ đôi phá hoại đây rồi

"Theo em!" Và con bé lại nhảy tót lên bàn, trèo qua cửa sổ. Neo cũng làm theo và cả hai ra ngoài mà không để ý có cái đầu thập thò ở cửa.

"Hà hà! Bố mày biết ngay mà! Kiểu gì cũng có chuyện." Gold cười nguy hiểm "Đến lúc méch Crys rồi! Crystal!" và cái tên Gold lại hét toáng lên. Như mọi khi. Silver cũng không lạ.

"Gì thế anh yêu?" Crystal cố làm vẻ thân mật. Nhưng…

"Con em lại gây chuyện kìa! Lần này có cả thằng Neo nữa." Gold hét, chả có dấu hiệu gì nói nhỏ cả. Silver đã thủ sẵn miếng bịt tai rồi.

"Rồi rồi. chắc con bé chỉ đi chơi đâu nó với anh nó thôi mà. Sao anh phải nóng thế." Crystal dỗ Gold "Chúng nó thân nhau thì chúng nó chơi chung. Có gì lạ đâu."

"Nhưng-nhưng-nhưng nó phá!" cậu lặp lại tới ba lần "Hôm trước là cái chuồng gà bên hàng xóm, hôm trước nữa là vườn táo, hôm trước nữa nữa là cái cầu! Nó phá!" cậu hét. Nhưng Crystal vẫn chẳng thay đổi gì cả. Cô chỉ cố làm Gold bớt nóng thôi à.

"Rồi. ĐƯợc rồi! Để em đi xem." Cô cười, bế theo Ciel, đi ra sau bếp rồi vòng ra cửa sau. Có tiếng nổ đâu đó. Gold ghe thấy. Và cậu phóng ra ngay

"Biết ngay là lại có chuyện mà."

Và thế là, cái phòng khách vắng tanh, chẳng còn ma nào, thêm vài tiếng dế kêu với cóc kêu nữa…

"ớ?" Silver ngồi một mình, trống hoe "Thế mình bị bơ luôn à?"

Vẫn có tiếng dế với cóc. Silver bị bơ thật. GG.

"Nghe thằng Gold hét mà nghĩ đến Candice…."

Crystal đang dẫn Ciel đi chơi. Và họ tạt vào cửa hàng tạp hóa. Lalalalalalala. Họ đang mua hàng. Chợt…

"Mooo…à Crysssss!" Gold chợt từ đâu phóng vào "Neo và Tris định đánh bom bãi phế thải để bắt pokemon!"

IIIIIIII~~~~~~

Mất gần năm phút cái tai Crystal mới nghe lại được còn Ciel phải bịt sẵn tai ngay từ đầu, theo lời cha dặn.

"Thôi mà Gold. Làm gì nghiêm trọng đến thế. Chắc chúng chỉ chơi đùa thôi. Neo giỏi mà. Nó sẽ trông chừng được Tris." Crystal an ủi "Đừng có lo." Cô vỗ vỗ đầu Gold…lắm khi tên khờ này như trẻ con ấy. Hoặc ít nhất là những gì đại ca của Gold, Tiger, dặn. Và giờ thì con gái Gold đang nhận con trai Tiger làm đại ca. GG. Tiger-Gold thì khỏi nói(dù giờ tên Gold ngoan hiền hơn nhiều) còn Neo-Tris thì…

"Nhưng chúng nó phá!"

Lần thứ hai hét câu đó trong một buổi sáng.

"Thôi kệ anh đó. NẾu anh ngại hai đứa nó thì theo chúng àm trông chừng." Crystal cười, đùa "Em về nấu bữa tối đây.Để Silver ở nhà một mình thấy hơi ngại. Nhớ về ăn đúng giờ nhé."

Nói rồi, hai cô cháu Crys-Ciel ra thanh toán. Còn Gold…

"asdnfsafsoknsaodhndsahnsadkhdsoahosdiahsdaohsahodaoshid!"

Và cậu ta phóng mất.

Bãi phế thải, chính xác là chỗ chứa mấy cái xe hỏng và máy móc hỏng hóc ở đó. Có vài con Kling với Klang loanh quanh ở đó. Và trên một cái cần trục, hai đứa nhóc đang nói chuyện.

"Anh biết không. Em nghi là con Bidoof nhà em nuôi, con Perry ấy, nó là siêu điệp viên anh ạ." Tristana vừa gặm cái bánh mì "thó được" trong nhà bếp, vừa nói. Nghe quen quen.

"Làm gì có chuyện đó chứ!" Neo phản đối "Nó là pokemon. Nó không làm gì nhiều đâu."

"Nhưng nó hay biến mất trước bữa ăn lắm." Tris nói, chợt bỏ cái bánh xuống khi nghe có tiếng động đâu đó.

"kệ nó. Vậy giờ tập trung nào. Em bảo có con pokemon ngầu nào đó hả? Anh sẽ bắt nó." Neo nói, quả quyết với nắm đấm dơ lên. Cậu thả mấy quả pokeball ra. Có một con Ralt, một con Elekid và một con Torchic. Chúng xếp thành hàng nghiêm chỉnh, chào thủ lĩnh.

"Nó đến đó." Tristana vác khẩu súng lên. Thực ra bên trong có một con pokemon. Con Cyndaquil của cô bé thò cái đầu tròn tròn ra từ bên trong họng súng. NÓ chui lọt thỏm bên trong cái khẩu đại bác và chẳng hiểu sao Tristana có thể vác một thứ như thế. Bỗng, từ trong đống sắt vụn, một cái gì đó nhúc nhích.

"Chuẩn bị nào." Neo nhảy xuống với đám pokemon của mình còn Tristana chạy nhảy từ nóc xe cẩu này tới xe lu kia, chọn một vị trí đẹp. Con Cyndaquil lại chui tọ vào trong, chuẩn bị bắn. Và…ở một góc nào đó.

"hì hì hì!~~~" Gold thò cái đầu ra từ bên trong mốc cái xe cũ "Thấy chúng mày rồi. Chuẩn bị bị bắt quả tang nhé."

Rồi cậu lại biến vào trong. Từ đám sắt vụn, bốn cái chân thép nhô ra và một thân hình đồ sộ khổng lồ xuất hiện. Nó khổng lồ tới mức Neo như thấy bầu trời bị cục đá sáu cạnh che mất vậy. Một con Metagross vừa thức giấc, và nó thấy một thằng nhóc bé tí xíu đứng trước mặt nó.

"Wooaaa! Nó to quá." Neo mắt chữ A mồm chữ O nhìn con pokemon thép "Nhớ lại thì cha có một con. Nhưng nhỏ hơn. Với lại nó màu bạc. còn con này…" cậu ta nhìn con metagross. Con pokemon với thân hình xanh, lớp thép bên ngoài rỉ sét đôi chỗ tạo thành màu nâu, cũ kĩ. Nó di chuyển, bốn chân kêu cót két như thép cũ. Nó kêu lớn khi viên đạn đại bác đầu tiên bắn sượt qua đầu nó, bay tít ra xa.

"Oops!~" Tristana che miệng. bắn trượt. Và vô tình, nó bay tới cái chỗ mà Golod đang nấp.

BÙM!

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Có tiếng kêu kinh khủng vọng lại.

"Ủa? Con gì mà nghe ghê vậy ta?" Neo nhìn theo viên đạn "Cầu trời không phải lũ Beedrill…"

"Đại ca cẩn thận!" Tris kêu lên. Và Neo vội vagfn nhảy sang một beenm. Tí nữa thì bị mấy cái chân to đùng kia dẫm bẹp. Nhưng con pokemon to lớn chẳng bận tâm lắm, nó bước đi, hướng về phía khu sau của bãi phế liệu và…vô tình đi qua cái chỗ mà viên đạn đại bác rơi. Cũng chỉ vài giây trước đó, có một cái tay với một cái đầu giày giãy bên trong đó. Còn sau đó thì…

ẦM! BÉP!

Bẹp dí.

Một giờ sau. Con sông phía đông thị trấn.

"vậy bỏ qua cái con pokemon to đó. Chúng ta có gì nào?" Neo hỏi. Ralt thì lại đang tò mò nhìn cái bóng của nó dưới nước như nhảy múa mỗi lúc Torchic làm nước động. Và con gà đang uống nước…đó là trước khi Elekid dí tay xuống nghịch. Sau đó thì có mùi khét.

"Lâu lắm anh mới tới chơi nên em sẽ dẫn anh đến những địa danh nổi tiếng của New Bark." Tristana tự hạo. Cyndaquil trong cái khẩu súng thò đầu ra phụ họa "ta da" một cái. Nó ở trong đó thành ra dính đầu tro với bụi.

"Có cái gì ở đây à?" Neo hỏi.

"Em thấy bảo có thủy quái." Tristana đi qua một cái cầu nổi qua sông. Cây cầu bằng gỗ "Chắc nó ở quanh đây thôi. Mẹ em bảo thế."

Hai đứa trẻ đứng trên cầu, thò cái đầu qua rào chắn và nhìn xuống. Trong khi đó, bên dưới cầu, từ dưới nước ngoi lên

"Hà hà." Gold mặt mũi cháy đen "Tưởng thế mà hạ được bố à con. Còn khuya nhé. Chuẩn bị bị bắt quả tang đi." Cậu ta định rút điện thoại ra gọi. Túi thứ nhất, cái điện thoại rút ra thì bẹp dí, cháy đen và vỡ vụn. cái thứ hai cậu rút ra tỏng túi quần. GG. Nó không chống nước. Rip cái điện thoại.

'Bỏ mịa. thế này thì gọi sao ta?! ?!" Gold nghĩ bụng 'Chắc phải chờ chúng nó gây chuyện lớn rồi mới méc quá. Cầu trời vợ thân yêu đi ngang qua đây.'

Có tiếng nói chuyện trên đầu cậu ta

"Sao mãi nó không xuấ hiện nhỉ?" Tristana ngây ngô "Em ném cả túi thức ăn cho cá xuống rồi mà."

Còn bên dưới…

"Ủa? cái gì đây?" Gold tự dưng thấy mình dính đầy mấy cái vụn vụn nhỏ nâu nâu trên người. Cậu định phủi chúng đi nhưng ướp nhẹp thế này, chúng lại còn dính nữa. Chợt, có vài ánh mắt háu đói nhìn cậu.

Ba…hai…một…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ủa? Lại cái tiếng ré hồi nãy. Nghe như có con mèo bị thiến ấy." Neo nói.

"Ủa? Lũ cá làm sao ấy nhỉ?" Tristana chỉ xuống. vài chục con Carvanha đang vây kín lấy, nhìn dìm đống thức ăn cho cá xuống như thể thức ăn ném xuống biến thành một cái cục biết giãy ấy. Và từ giữa đám cá, bùng lên

"GAAAAHAHHHHHHHH!" Một sinh vật kì lạ, bị cắn tưng bừng vùng ra, vung tay chân đấm tưng bừng đám cá ăn thịt.

"Wooaaa! Thủy quái!" Tristana sung sướng. Thấy thủy quái rồi kìa.

"Ồ. Trông nó hay thật. Nó đội mũ nữa kìa." Neo chỉ. Còn đám pokemon nhỏ thì sợ rúm ró cái con thủy quái kì dị. và trong khi Gold đang vật lộn với đám cá ăn thịt người thì lũ trẻ…ném thêm thức ăn cho cá xuống và yw như rằng, lũ carvannha từ bốn phương tám hướng kéo về càng nhiều. Hệ quả, mười phút sau, đám cá giải tán và thủy quái thì chìm nghỉm.

"Ôi. Nó đi rồi." Con bé đại bác tiếc nuối. Con Neo thở dài. Chúng bỏ đi.

Bữa tối đã đến. Cả nhà ngồi ăn tối vui vẻ. Gold…thành xác ướp.

"Đó! Em đã nói rồi! Anh chỉ toàn tự gây chuyện chứ lũ trẻ liên quan gì." Crystal nhiếc chồng trong khi Neo với Tris nói chuyện vui vẻ.

"Xì…" Gold quay sang Silver "Kiểu này chắc chết sớm mất."

"Ờ. nghịch ngu thì tự chịu đi." Silver đá đểu

"Đâu phải…" Gold định cãi. Nhưng chợt…

"Gold! Anh lên gác lấy cho em túi bột mì được không?" Crystal gọi ra từu trong bếp "Nhà mình hết bột rồi."

"Ờ!" Gold có vẻ chẳng mấy thoải mái khi bị ngắt lời. Cậu uể oải đi lên gác, kéo cái cầu thang xuống và đi lên. Chợt Tristana quay sang Neo.

"À còn một chuyện. thứ mà em muốn cho anh xem là cái ở trên gác mái." Tristana thì thầm "Em có giấu mấy túi thuốc nổ trên đấy để làm đạn. Hihi. Em giấu nó dưới mấy gói bột mì. Căn cứ bí mật đó." Cô bé cười. Chợt…

"Trời ạ! Cái đèn cháy rồi." Gold than. Rồi cậu ta lấy ra cái bao diểm.

XOẸT!

Que diêm châm lên.

BÙM!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

R.I.P Gold.

Hưởng thọ 31 tuổi.


	10. ÔN thi

Pokemon legebdary trainers Special!

Khi các trainer đi làm Studier(a.k.a Student)

Đó là khoảng thời gian một tuần trước kì thi cuối cấp. Tất cả học sinh của trường trung học Pokemon thành phố Violet đang tấp nập ôn thi để chuẩn bị cho kì thi quan trọng bậc nhất này. Sau khi có tấm bằng tốt nghiệp, họ có thể chọn tiếp tục học cao hơn hoặc xin việc làm, đó là việc của họ. Có điều, trong khi mọi người bạn dang tấp nập ôn thi thì có một người vẫn…đếu hiểu sao mình lại vào trường.

"Hừm…" Tiger ngồi vắt vẻo trên cái ghế đá, nhìn mọi người đang đi lại, chuẩn bị cho kì thi, lo lắng, có người còn vừa đi vừa ôn bài. Còn cậu thì…

"Thế éo nào anh lại đi học nhỉ?" Tiger hỏi "Anh mới vào trường có hai tuần mà. Chắc không phải đi thi đâu nhỉ?"

"Mơ đi ông anh." Gold nói, ngồi thù lù bên cạnh, mắt thâm quầng vì mất ngủ "MỌI học sinh năm cuối cấp đều tham gia và và tất cả các pokedex holder cũng vậy…không thì anh biết ông già Oak rồi đấy. Ông ấy ác lắm. Lần trước em thi có một môn được điểm thấp và lão Oak ném ngay em sang chỗ bà cô Alia."

"Ừ…" Tiger ngay lập tức rùng mình nghĩ đến một cái cảnh agafn giống địa ngục với Alia và ông Oak đứng đó,cầm hai cái đinh ba và cười độc ác. GG..

"Thế nên anh liệu hồn mà ôn thi đi. Nếu không muốn bị gửi vào địa ngục." Gold nói "Cũng may là em mấy năm nữa mới thi. Chứ không giờ này chắc vùi đầu vào sách mất" cậu nói rồi cầm tập sách đi mất. Tiger ngồi thêm một lúc nữa, nhìn cảnh Blue đang trò chuyện vói green vui vẻ về mấy thứ bài tập gì đó còn Red đứng bên cạnh, hỏi ý kiến., Họ có vẻ ngương mộ Green về học hành lắm nhỉ? Tiger tặc lưỡi.

"Fuck it." Cậu lẩm bẩm. Rồi bỏ đi

Bảy ngày trước kì thi cuối cấp…

Mọi người ôn tập chăm chỉ. Red, Blue, Green học nhóm cùng với Venus và Lunar. Ông anh Raike cũng đã về phụ họ. Alia và Jack cũng đã hỗ trợ hết sức. Ông giáo sư Oak luôn sẵn sàng giải đáp mọi thắc mắc của họ như một thầy giáo. Và trong cái không khí học tập hăng say ấy…

"Tiger đâu?" Câu hỏi hết sức quen thuộc của Red, như mọi khi, như mọi ngày mọi giờ cậu vẫn hỏi. Cả lũ nhìn nhau, chả hiểu gì cả, Tiger có mặt lúc tập trung(tức là ba phút trước) và giờ, giáo sư vừa lên lớp, chauarn bị giúp họ ôn luyện, chẳng có ma nào tên Tiger ở đấy cả.

Game center Violet.

"Hố hố!" Con mèo cười hô hố, vừa cười vừa chơi game. Cậu ta nhìn đồng hồ.

"Còn bảy ngày nữa. Lo gì. Mai ta ôn thi." Nói rồi, cậu lại tiếp tục chơi.

Sáu ngày trước kì thi.

Mọi người vẫn hăng say ôn thi.

Hồ Violet.

"Hố hố! Mẻ lớn rồi." Tiger vừa nói, vừa kéo cái cần câu với con cá to tưởng lên. Cậu ném nó vào thùng. Rồi lại tiếp tục câu cá.

"Còn sáu ngày nữa mà lo đíu gì. Câu tiếp. bữa tối mà có vài con thế này ăn không đã." Cậu cười hô hố, tiếp tục câu cá.

Năm ngày trước kì thi.

Trong giờ học. cô giáo thì vẫn đang giảng bài hăng say, mọi người cũng chăm chú lắng nghe. Không khí của kì thi đang tới gần đang tiếp lửa cho họ. trừ một người.

"Hừm…" Tiger vừa ngồi cúi đầu, vừa nghiềm ngẫm nhìn vào cuốn sách dựng lên trước mặt…với quyển truyện tranh kẹp trong sách. Cậu lẩm bẩm

"Còn năm ngày nữa. Lo gì. Mai học."

Trong khi ấy, Green và Blue thì thầm

"Tên mèo này đảm bảo trượt cho coi." Blue cười khẩy, nói với green "Có cách nào giúp cậu ta học không?"

"Nếu cậu trói chân tay được cậu ta và để tớ tọng mấy cuốn sách vào miệng, chắc được." Green nói lại. Và y như rằng,...

Bốn ngày trước khi thi…

"Á! Bỏ ra!" Green trói chặt cậu ta vào ghế còn Blue tọng sách vào miệng. Theo nghĩa đen. Căn bản là họ định kèm cậu ta học nhưng cuối cùng thì lại dính ảnh phân thân. Và họ chỉ vừa lôi cậu ta về từ game center.

"Không lo mà học đi sắp thi đến nơi rồi còn bỏ đi chơi!" Blue vừa hét, vừa tọng sách vào miệng con mèo. Giờ trông cô giống mẹ phết.

"Cậu mà không hứa sẽ học thì đừng mong bọn tớ tha hôm nay." Green gầm gừ.

"Tớ hứa! Tớ hứa mà!" Tiger hét toáng lên đến chói tai. Cậu ta đã hứa….

Ba ngày trước khi thi

…và ngay lập tức thất hứa.

Công vien Violet.

"Ba ngày nữa mới thi. Ngu gì mà giữ lời hứa với hai đứa khùng ấy chứ." Tiger và đám pokemon đang ngồi dã ngoại dưới gốc cây "Kêu mãi chẳng ai đi cùng. Thôi thì anh em tự sướng vậy. Mai ôn bài sau." Cậu cuwoif và đám pokemon của cậu cũng đồng tình.

Hai ngày trước khi thi…

Một ngày trước khi thi…

Ngày mai là ngày thi…

Tối trước ngày thi…

"Bỏ mẹ chưa ôn gì vào đầu rồi!" Tiger hét toáng lên trong phòng "Mà thôi kệ. Xem nốt trận Euro đã rồi đi ôn thi là vừa."

Cậu lại bình thản, ngồi xuống, xem bóng đá tiếp. Và chuỗi ba trận liên tiếp, đến 4h sáng mới hết.

Sáng hôm sau…

"Bỏ mẹ. đi thi muộn rồi!" Tiger phóng như điên ra ngoài, chạy tót tới trường để thi.

Và khi có kết quả…

"UI! Ôn thế mà cũng chỉ vừa điểm đỗ thôi sao." Blue nhìn cái bảng điểm, mặt phụng phịu.

"Phù! Khoảng giữa." Red cũng thở dài, thanh thản. Hai người ra cái ghế đá ở hành lang, ngồi thở dài. Họ qua rồi. Chợt, Blue và Red thấy Green đang đứng đập cột cay cú, bên cạnh Lunar đang an ủi. Còn Venus vẻ thất thểu đi ra.

"Ủa? Hai cái người đứng đầu lớp sao có vẻ cay cú thế?" Red hỏi

"Vì Green đứng thứ hai còn Lunar đứng thứ ba." Venus thất thểu

"Thế ai đứng thứ nhất?" Blue tò mò. Cô cũng ếu để ý vì cứ nghĩ chăm học như green thì phải nhất mới đúng. Nhưng…

"Thằng mèo chứ thằng nào…" Venus thất thểu…

Năm phút bàng hoàng bắt đầu!

Châm ngôn: Khi bạn mình trượt, mình buồn. Nhưng khi bạn mình đứng nhất lớp, mình còn buồn hơn. Trong lúc ấy, cái ảnh phân thân vừa đi xem điểm hộ Tiger biến mất. Và cách đó hàng kilomet, game center của violet.

"Hô hô. Kế hoạch soi bài thành công mĩ mãn." Tiger vừa ngồi chơi, vừa cười "ĐỪng hỏi tại sao. Anh đây đi thi sát hạc ninja để nên Chuunin còn căng hơn nhiều. thế này là muỗi." cậu cười nhe răng.

Yep. Thi thố ếu gì toàn coi bài. Lo ôn thi cẩn thận mà thi đê. Sắp thi rồi đấy.


	11. A fun game for anyone who's interested

Pokemon legendary trainers Special:

Cuối tuần vui vẻ

Xin chào mừng quý vị và các bạn, chúng ta cùng đến với chương trình CUỐI TUẦN CÙNG THẦN TƯỢNG. Và như thường lệ, hôm nay, chúng ta sẽ cùng đến với một trò chơi vô cùng hấp dẫn và cũng không kém phần hài hước, đó là trò chơi, Cards Against Humanity.

*Vỗ tay*

Và như thường lệ, hôm nay, chúng ta sẽ có bốn đội chơi gồm những người nổi tiếng và vô cùng tài ba. Chúng ta cùng chào đón: Đội Tiger-Yellow(đội T-Y); Đội Blue-Green(ĐỘi BG), ĐỘi Red-Gold(ĐỘi RG) Và đội Diamond-Pearl(ĐỘi DP).

*Bốn đội đứng lên chào khán giả…Tiger đang ngủ gật*

Và luật chơi của trò chơi vô cùng đơn giản. Ban tổ chức sẽ chọn ra ngẫu nhiên một lá bài đen với một câu hỏi hoặc một câu chưa hoàn chỉnh, nhiệm vụ của bốn đội chơi là chọn từ màn hình máy tính một trong số 10 lá bài trắng bất kì ngẫu nhiên bởi ban tổ chức để điền vào chỗ trống hoặc hoàn thiện câu để được một câu hoặc một câu hỏi-đáp hài hước nhất có thể trong khoảng thời gian 30s. Và ban giám khảo gồm 5 người sẽ lựa chọn đội của họ muốn, đội có nhiều lựa chọn nhất sẽ được ba điểm, đội nhì được một và những đội ít hơn sẽ không được điểm. Vào cuối trò chơi, đội nào được nhiều điểm nhất sẽ giành chiến thằng và nhận được những phần thưởng vô cùng giá trị của trò chơi. Đó là một chuyến du lịch biển ba ngày hai đêm cho hai người, trọn gói toàn bộ. Một phần thường vô cùng hấp dẫn phải không quý vị? Vì vậy, để mọi người khỏi phải chờ đợi thêm nữa. chúng ta hãy cùng bắt đầu cuộc chơi đêm nay. Cards against Humanity! Bắt đầu!

*Câu hỏi 1: Tom's life was bored. But one day, he found a secret door and met a friend that changed his life forever. That friend was:_

TY: Justin Bieber

BG: Geogre Bush

RG: His penis

DP: A dragon

Kết quả: T-Y: 0 diểm. B-G: 1 điểm(+1). R-G: 3 điểm(+3). D-P: 0 điểm

*Câu hỏi 2: What did Vin Diesel eat for dinner?

TY: me

BG: the male gaze

RG: An entire snowman

DP: the dentist

Kết quả: TY 3(+3), BG 1. RG 3. DP 1 (+1)

*Câu hỏi 3: Having the worst day EVER. #_

TY: Mom's new boyfriend

BG: Got Rekt

RG: Being Clay Aiken

DP: Burn the school

Kết quả: TY 4(+1) BG 1 RG 3 DP 4(+3)

*Câu hỏi 4: Well, gentlemen! If you'll excuse me, I have a date with _

TY: Satan

BG: Micheal Jackson

RG: A robber

DP: Tiger

*Tự dưng, cả hội trường nhìn vào Tiger. Diamon và Pearl ăn hai cái giày vào mặt*

Kết quả: TY 5(+1) BG 2 (+1) RG 3 DP 7 (+3).

*Câu 5: Listen, Gary! I like you. But if you want that corner office, you're going to have to show me _

TY: Money

BG: Your ass *lần này Blue tranh chọn*

RG: Brown people

DP: Tiny nipples

Kết qyar: TY 5, BG 5(+3) RG 4(+1) DP 7

*Câu 6: _. Awesome in theory, kind of a mess in practice

TY: making a mess

BG: Having a date with Blue.

RG: Forgetting Granma's first name

DP: making a joke

Kết quả: TY: 6(+1) BG 8 (+3) RG 4. DP 7

*Câu 7: Come tu Dubai, where you can relax in our world-famous spas, experience the nightlife or simply enjoy _by the poolside.

TY: Bitches.

BG: Exactly what you'd expect

RG: Stephen Hawking talking dirty

DP: A mouthful of potato salad.

Kết quả: TY 9 (+3), BG 9(+1) RG 5(+1) DP 7

*Câu 8: It's a pity that kids these days are all involved with _

TY: Land mines.

BG: The English Graders

RG: Sexual tension

DP: Pancake

Kết quả: TY 12 (+3) BG 9. RG 5. DP 8(+1)

*Câu 9: Santa clause gives _ to good children.

TY: Teenage girls

BG: Electric Kettle

RG: Land mines

DP: Alcohol

Kết quả: TY 13(+1) BG 12(+3) RG 6(+1) Dp 9(+1)

*Câu 10: What are my parents hiding from me?

TY: An Mr. Night Shyamalan plot Twist

BG: No clothes on, ***** ** ******(Do tính giáo dục của chương trình. Chúng tôi xin che đi phần chữ của câu trả lời của Blue này)

RG: Mr. Bean in the fridge.

DP: The white side of Barack Obama

Kết quả: TY 13. Bg 15(+3) Rg 7(+1) DP 9

Như vậy là sau mười câu hỏi. CHúng ta đã tìm ra người thắng cuộc của cuộc thi này. Đó là đội của cặp đôi Green và Blue. Xing chúc mừng hai người đã nhận được chuyến đi du lịch ba ngày hai đêm trọn gói của chúng tôi.

*Blue ăn mừng. Mọi người vỗ tay. Green ếu dám ra mặt vì xấu hổ*

Và sau đây, chương trình xin có thêm một câu hỏi đặc biệt dành cho các vị khách mời. Phần thưởng cho người thắng cuộc là một bữa tối nhỏ tại nhà hàng PokeFood ba sao.

*Câu hỏi đặc biệt: What do you want to say to the audience?

TY: F**k you.

BG: Thanks everyone for supporting. I'm so happy

RG: This game Suck!

DP: Kiiiiillllllll!

…

…Sau đó chương trình mất sóng và cả đài truyền hình cũng không cánh mà bay…

Welll, chỉ là một mẩu chuyện vui thôi :v dù cho phần lớn các câu trả lời đều do mình tự chế ra (Câu hỏi và một vài câu trả lời không lành mạnh thì là do cái game nhé ;) ). Mình cũng muốn chia sẻ đến mọi người một vài ấn tượng của mình về trò chơi này. Nó khá thú vị. Và thực sự, nếu bạn là người hài hước và có vốn tiếng anh kha khá, bạn sẽ yêu thích nó thôi. Nếu bạn thấy hứng thú với trò chơi, hãy vào đường link bên dưới bài đăng để thử cảm nhận. Chúc m.n vui vẻ.

lab/


	12. Chuyển giới

Pokemon legendary trainers Special:

Ep: What about gender?

Thời buổi loạn lạc giới tính hiện nay, các bạn chắc ai cũng có rất rất nhiều lần nhầm tưởng về giới tính một người mà bạn đã biết từ lâu. Ví dụ đơn giản là giờ, trap nam giả nữ hay nữ bị nhầm là nam rất nhiều phải không. Người ta gọi đấy là rối loạn nhận biết giới tính, cái mà rất hay xảy ra. Không nói đến mấy thằng đàn bà hay mấy đứa tomboy, đây là chủ động giả giới tính nữ giả nam, nam giả nữ ấy.

Vậy bạn nghĩ sao nếu một ngày, bạn thức dậy và…bị chuyển sang một giới tính khác hoàn toàn? Đây sẽ là một vài ví dụ nho nhỏ của tai nạn bị chuyển đổi giới tính một cách vô tình vào một buổi sáng đẹp trời.

…

….

…

8h sáng, Tiger thức giấc như một thói quen. Như thường lệ, cậu lăn lóc lồng lộn trèo ra khỏi giường, mặc mỗi cái quần đùi lết vào phòng tắm, đánh răng rửa mặt và ước gì tuần trước cậu không vô tình đem cái gương là làm bia chống đạn. Cậu gãi gãi cái đầu, lết ra chỗ tủ quần áo. Cậu túm lấy cái áo phông, cái quần dài và mặc vào…đó là khi cậu ta chợt thấy cái áo bị chật. Mất vài ba giây ngáp ngủ, Tiger thấy nó chỉ bị chật ở ngực. Chả nhẽ cậu tập Gym ghê tới mức thế sao. Rõ ràng là cái áo cậu mua rộng mà…cậu nhìn xuống…30s để tỉnh ngủ, 10s để lao đi kiếm cái gương hay bất kì cái gì đó soi được. 3 phút để hét toáng lên

"AAAAAAAA!"

Phòng bên cạnh ở phía cuối hành lang là của Blue. 8h sáng, như thường lệ, cô lết cái mông ra khỏi giường, kiếm lấy cái lược, đi vào phòng tắm, đánh răng rửa mặt, chải tóc…nhưng cái gương thì tan tành ở bãi rác rồi. Cô đưa cái lược lên đầu, định chải chuốt lại mái tóc dài của mình…thì chợt…

"Ủa…?"

30s để tỉnh ngủ, 10s lao đi kiếm cái gương tay để dưới ngăn bàn, 3 phút hét inh ỏi.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"Hai cái người kia làm gì mà sáng sớm đã hét inh tai thế nhỉ?" Green đang ngồi với Sapphire và Ruby trong phòng khách. Red đi Virudian từ sáng sớm còn Ruby và Sapphire sang đây chơi từ hôm qua, ngủ tại nhà Red giờ sang gặp anh chị thì chưa gì đã nghe tiếng kêu oai oái trên lầu ròi.

"Để bọn em lên xem cho."

Ruby và Sapphire đứng dậy, đi lên. Ruby qua phòng Tiger còn Sapphire qua phòng Blue…nhưng…

"Ủa…chị là ai?" Ruby trố mặt nhìn cô gái trạc tuổi Tiger, tóc đen dài thả xõa, mặc bộ quần áo của Tiger đang chạy toán loạn trong phòng, hét inh ỏi. Chưa kịp định thần, cô ta lao tới, túm áo Ruby và hét

"Anh mày đây! Tiger đây!" chị Tiger hét "Cứu anh! Anh bị chuyển cmn thành con gái rồi!"

…

Phía cuối bên Sapphire cũng tương tự

"Sapphire ơi cứu chị! Chị bị hóa thành con trai rồi.!" anh Blue, tóc nâu cắt ngắn, mắt xanh, khoai t…à mà thôi, đang ôm Sapphire khóc sướt mướt…và hai nạn nhân nhìn thấy nhau…

"Errkkkkkk!"

…

…

Green ngồi, mặt nghiêm trọng, chống khuỷu tay xuống đầu gối, chống cằm nhìn đầy nghiêm trọng. Bên cạnh, Sapphire cũng mặt đầy nghiêm trọng còn Ruby tranh thủ Selfie.

"Ừm…" Green nhìn hai người, liếc từ bên này qua bên kia, cả hai đều mặc đồ ngủ và trong khi Blue con trai cứ nép nép người vào thì Tiger con gái thì thấy cái áo của cậu quá chật.

"Vậy là hai người tỉnh dậy và bất ngờ biến thành thế này à?" Green hỏi

"ừ!" Cả hai gật gật đầu

"Một giới tính trái ngược cơ à? Mọi người đã kiểm tra lại chưa?" Green hỏi tiếp

"RỒi!" cả hai lại gật gật đầu. Không kiểm tra lại thì sao. Hỏi tù hết chỗ nói. Họ thậm chí còn kiểm tra lại rất kĩ là đằng khác.

"Thế này thì nghiêm trọng đấy." Green lại nói

"Ừ…" hai người kia lại gật đầu

Vài phút suy ngẫm.

"Thế này đi." Cuối cùng, Green lên tiếng "Hai người sẽ tạm đi với Ruby và Spaphire trong ngày hôm nay. HỌ sẽ giúp hai người sống sót qua cái ngày này. Trong khi đó, tớ sẽ đi sang Johto, kiếm ông và giáo sư Elm, sau đó, chúng ta sẽ cùng tìm cách…"

Cái vẻ mặt thất vọng của hai nạn nhân báo hiệu một ngày chả an lành gì. Ruby và Sapphire nhìn nhau.

Nửa giờ chuẩn bị và Green đã ra đi tìm đường cứu nước, bỏ lại hai nạn nhân của cái ngày quái quỷ ấy và Ruby, Sapphire. Chị Tiger và Anh Blue thất thểu…

"ĐƯợc rồi! GIờ đến nhiệm vụ của tụi em!" Ruby thì có vẻ phấn khởi và cái mặt hớn hở của Sapphire cũng nói điều tương tự. Đáp lại là hai cái mặt cá chết của Tiger-nữ và blue-nam

Sau phần khởi động.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Trước tiên, chúng ta sẽ cần hai cái tên mới cho anh chị." Ruby xoa xoa tay vào nhau, cười "Tên cũ sẽ không còn phú hợp với giới tính mới nữa."

"Em đã nghĩ được vài cái tên rồi!" Sapphire nói, hớn hở như thế nó chờ sẵn cái ngày mà hai anh chị này chị đổi giới tính ấy.

"Tigress và Beal!"

Và trong khhi hai đứa em triển khai, hai anh chị chỉ biết ngồi thở dài, ử thì Tigress và Beal, nghe cũng được. Chị Tigress và anh Beal.

"RỒi, gì cũng được." Cuối cùng cả hai thở dài, nói.

Tiếp theo sẽ là vụ quần áo. PHòng Blue…

"Mấy cái thứ này mặc sao vậy?" Tigress đang bị vướng vào một mớ đồ lót trong tủ Blue. Cậu ta…à nhầm, cô ta được phép sử dụng đồ đạc và trang bị của Blue, hiện tại là Beal, trong ngày hôm nay.

"Nè! Đừng có…" Beal hét toáng lến từ phòng bên cạnh "Cấm đụng vào tủ quần áo cơ mà!"

Cô…à, là cậu, cậu hét toáng lên khi thấy Tigress đang làm loạn cái tủ quanaf áo của mình. Nhưng Ruby và Sapphire đã thỏa thuận mà.

"Ơ! Hôm nay tớ là con gái mà. Tớ phải được dùng đồ con gái chứ.." Tigress làm cái vẻ dễ thương…đến buồn nôn và cầm cái áo ngực, múa múa trước mặt. và Beal lao như điên từ phòng Tiger sang và định sống chết luôn với cậu…à cô…Nhưng may Sapphire giữ cô…à cậu lại.

"Khoan đã chị…à anh Beal! Đúng là hôm nay anh ấy là con gái mà! Để anh ấy mượn tạm một hôm đi!" Cô vừa hét, vừa giữ lấy Beal. Còn TIGER VẪn hí hửng nghịch ngợm đồ lót của Blue.

"Ồ! Nhiều màu quá nhỉ? Hehehe."

Chuyển thành con gái và đổi tên thành Tigress nhưng cái máu dê thì chẳng thể xoay chuyển được, vẫn vậy : và mặc cho Beal hét, mặt đỏ bừng bừng, cậu…à co ta vẫn nghịch được. Mấy khi được hóa gái vào phòng nữ nghịch đồ lót :v

"Chị ấy cũng bắt đầu hành động giống tụi con trai rồi đấy." Ruby thò cái đầu ra từ phòng Tiger. Mất một lúc để trấn tĩnh lại và mười phút để đóng hai cái cửa phòng lại.

Phòng Tiger.

Beal mặc một chiếc quần bò tương đối rộng, một chiếc áo phông và thêm cái áo khoác ngoài đội thêm cái mũ lưỡi trai.

"Đó, giờ chị trông giống con trai rồi đó…" Ruby nhận xét, ngồi vắt chân trên ghế của Tiger.

"ờ…" Beal hất hất cái mũ "Bọn con trai bất tiện thật đấy…cứ phải giữ cả một cái cục thịt thừa trong quần thế này…" cô…à…cậu ta quay vào tường, cố chỉnh lại cái quần bó của mình.

"…" Ruby ếu biết nói gì hơn, và cậu ta muốn nôn luôn rồi.

PHòng Blue….

"Anh éo mặc váy đâu nhé!" Cái giọng the thé, nữ tính của Tigress cứ kêu lên oai oái và chạy khắp phòng.

"ĐƯợc rồi! KHông mặc váy thì quần sooc vậy! Nhưng chí ít anh làm ơn mặc cái áo ngực vào đi! Đừng có thả rông như thế chứ!" Sapphire đuổi theo sau. Bên này có vẻ còn tệ hơn nhiều.

Nói thật vấn đề quần áo mặc luôn là một vấn đề nhức nhối…và cái vụ chuyển đổi giới tính này càng làm nó thêm nổi cộm…

*tác giả đang toát mồ hôi*

"Đó! Thế này là tốt rồi!" Ruby đứng chống hông nhìn hai anh chị và cười. Sapphire thì mắt sáng như sao.

"Thế này chả ổn tí nào…" Tigress mặc một cái quần đùi ngắn với mục đích đơn giản, khoe giò, thêm cái áo phông nhỏ và khá chật chội, và có cái mũ rộng vành

"Ừ." Bael đòng tình. Một cái quần dài bó chặt, một cái áo khoác trông ngầu lòi và cãi mũ lưỡi chai

"Uii… Em thấy hai người hợp mà. Rất hợp với tình hình giới tính hiện tại của hai người." sapphire cười khúc khích, vui vẻ và thỏa mãn. Tigress và Bael nhìn nhau

"Trông cậu giống con trai rồi đấy." Tigress vuốt vuốt cái cằm, làm ra vẻ "cô" biết nhiều lắm ấy.

"Cậu thì hơn ếu gì…" Bael đáp lại thở dài nhìn cái áo phông của mình đang chật căng…

"Em cũng éo hiểu sao là con trai bị chuyển sang làm gái mà ảnh mặc áo của chị lại chật." Ruby nói nhỏ vào tai Bael, an ủi "Vẫn chưa hiểu sao vòng 1 của ảnh lại ngoại cỡ vậy dù là trai chuyển gái…"

Họ nhìn Tigress chằm chằm, thở dài khi thấy cái vẻ mặt ghen tị của Sapphire nhìn Tigress chạy vòng vòng. Đời bất công là vậy đó. Thằng cần chẳng có thằng có thì chẳng cần. Và nhất là khi một thằng chuyển giới nữa chứ.

Theo lịch trình, buổi sáng nay, họ sẽ đến khu mua sắm để tạm thời là học qua về…hay nói túm lại là giáo dục giới tính lại từ đầu cho hai nạn nhân. Nhưng chưa gì đã có vấn đề ngay được rồi…

"Á!" Tiếng hét từ phòng vệ sinh nữ và thấy Bael đi ra, mặt thâm tím

"Nhầm phòng…" cậu ta nói, lủi thủi đi sang phòng vệ sinh nam :v Thói quen từ thời còn là nữ, chính xác là mới ngày hôm qua chứ đâu nữa. Còn phía Tigress và Sapphire.

"Nè em gái xinh đẹp! Muốn đi chơi với tụi anh không?" Một đám giai đang cố tán Tigress. Nhưng tất cả những gì họ nhận được chỉ là…

"Ahihih. Tối nay nhé anh! 9h tại nhà em nhé." Cô nháy mắt, nói nhỏ nhẹ, dịu dàng và viết địa chỉ nghĩa trang Pallet lên mẩu giấy và đưa cho đám con trai. Và bọn họ hớn hở như nhặt được tiền ấy. :v

"Anh làm hơi quá rồi đấy…" Sapphire đứng đơ luôn rồi, đến bó tay với tên giai chuyển gái này. :v

Đến lúc mua sắm, Ruby và Sapphire dẫn hai người kia vào một cử tiệm quần áo. Đầu tiên là kiếm đồ riêng cho hai người trước và trả lại đồ cho chủ cũ nừa. À mà nói thẳng ra là Blue, hiện giờ là Bael không muốn nhìn quần áo của mình bị thằng bạn đang mang giới tính tạm thời là nữ mặc.

Sau nửa tiếng tìm kiếm.

"E hèm!" Ruby đứng trước cửa phòng thay đồ nam, chuẩn bị vén màn bí ẩn "Xin giới thiệu, chàng trai nam tính nhất của năm nay!"

Và cậu vén bức màng lên, mạnh mẽ và quyến rũ, Bael bước ra trong bộ quần áo mới. Chiếc quần Jean xanh được chọn lựa kĩ lưỡng, chiếc áo phông đen, cộc tay và rất nam tính. Chiếc mũ mới màu xanh đen đội trên đầu và đôi giày xanh lam đậm trông cực ngầu. Cậu ta đứng tạo dáng rất đẹp làm mắt Sapphire long lanh nhìn.

"Quào…đẹp trai!" Cô kêu lên.

"Hê! Chuyện!" Bael hất đầu, tự tin. Trong khi Bael mua đồ mới và thay vào, Tigress cũng phải làm điều tương tự. Nhưng…

"Cảm ơn em nhé!" Một chị lớn tuổi hơn đi ra từ phòng thay đồ nữ, quay lại nói

"À không có gì đâu ạ." Tigress nói ra "Nếu lần sau chị cần giúp thay đồ thì cứ nhờ em…"

…và cái mặt thò ra của Tigress…ừm…thay đổi giới tính không làm thay đổi cái bản tính của cậu…cô…là cậu…

VÈO! BÙM!

"Óa!"

Tigress kêu oang oác trong phòng thay đồ nữ khi bị một đứa con gái, Sapphire, và một đứa giá bị chuyển thành trai, Bael, nện tới tấp đến chết trong đấy. :v Không có ý kiến nha. Cái lợi của trai hóa gái đó.

Sau một màn trừng trị thích đáng con dê cụ…

"Au…sao bắt tớ mặc bộ này?" Tigress mặc…váy hồng, áo hồng, mũ hồng và giày cao cổ hồng, rên rỉ…Nhưng đáp lại là cái bộ mặt hầm hầm của hai cô gái…à một người là gái thôi, người kia chỉ đã từng là gái. Ruby chỉ đưng sau lưng họ, nhún vai thở dài.

"Đáng đời." cậu bổi thêm.

"Làm con gái là phải có lòng tự trong!" Sapphire mắng

"Phải biết giữ mình. Nết na! Thùy mị!" Bael nối

"Phải đảm đang! Hiền dịu!" Sapphire nối

"Phải…"

…

Và cứ thế, họ nối nhau tạo nên bài giảng về việc làm con gái cho Tigress, tên giai chuyển thành gái. Dài đấy. Mất gần nửa giờ. Sau một khoảng nhỏ ăn và nghỉ trưa, lúc mà Tigress khiến mọi người phát hoảng còn đám bạn mất mặt vì ăn với khẩu phần phải bằng ba người trong quán ăn trưa. Đến chiều, họ quyết định đi công viên để tiếp tục công việc…

"À…cho anh hỏi một câu được không?" Tigress hỏi Ruby "Nếu đã bị thế này thì sao bọn anh không ở quách ở nhà chờ người tới cứu đi mà phải vác xác ra đây. Để làm trò hề vậy?"

"à…" Ruby chợt hí hửng "Thì anh Green lo rằng sẽ không có cách nào để giải quyết và hai người sẽ phải sống với cái giới tính hiện tại tới cuối đời nên ảnh bảo bọn em hướng dẫn hai người trước đề phòng trường hợp ấy." cậu giải thích. Và ngay lập tức, tân thế ập đến

"Aaahhh! Anh ếu muốn! Anh không tin! Aaahhh!" Tigress thì hét toáng lên, túm lấy cổ áo Ruby, lắc qua lắc lại cậu ta làm Ruby chóng hết cả mặt.

"Ai đó cứu chúng tôi với!" Còn Bael thì chạy toán loạn, hét inh ỏi, phát hoảng. Mất một lúc, họ mới mệt và chịu ngồi yên. Cả hai ngồi trên cái ghế trong công viên, một người thở hồng hộc, người kia thì khóc ròng…

"Haiz…bó tay rồi…" Sapphire cũng hết cách. Cô quay sang Ruby

"Tời là đâu, đất phương nào…" cậu ta vừa loạng choạng, vừa lẩm bẩm với cái cổ vặn vẹo do Tigress lắc quá tay. Thôi thì đành sống chung với lũ vậy.

"Được rồi…." Tigress chợt đứng lên, hào quang tỏa nắng lên đầu cậu "Nếu trời đã bắt tôi phải là nữ thì tôi sẽ chấp nhận là nữ. Cô ta nói, mặt rạng ngời…và máu dê vẫn còn nguyên. Chẳng qua là nghĩ ra thêm mấy trò mới… :v

"Cậu chết đi!" Bael đạp thẳng chân Tigress ngã lăn ra đất, đè lên cậu và do không còn móng tay để cào cấu nên cô đành dùng răng vậy. Nguyên bộ hàm răng in thành hàng trên tay Tigress. Có vẻ công việc bình định hai anh chị này còn dài đây…

"Được rồi…nếu đã phải sống nốt phần đời còn lại trong lốt trai thì chị cũng đành chịu vậy" Bael, hay Blue, than thở. Ruby đứng bên cạnh vỗ vai an ủi

"Chị đừng lo. Làm con trai cũng có cái hay lắm chứ." Ruby cười an ủi "Và tụi em sẽ giúp chị mà. Chị cứ yên tâm. Đấy! Anh Tiger giờ chuyển thành nữ cũng tìm được niềm vui rồi kìa…"

PHòng thay đồ bể bơi nữ…

"Anh ra đây cho em! Đừng nghĩ giờ mình là gái mà chuyện gì cũng được làm nhá!" Sapphire gáo lên, lôi xềnh xệch "chị" Tigress ra khỏi phòng thay đồ nữ, kéo lết cả một đoạn dài

"Oái! Nhưng mà anh còn chưa kịp thay đồ mà!" Tigress vùng vẫy, cố thoát nhưng Sapphire cứ túm lấy áo cô àm kéo đi

Ruby và Bael câm lặng…

"Ờ…chị thấy cậu ta "tìm được niềm vui" như thế nào rồi." Bael nhìn đểu Ruby. Cậu ta ếu biết nói gì hơn ngoài vỗ mặt, thất vọng tràn trề.

Lại mất mấy phút để ổn định. Ruby dẫn mọi người đến khu trò chơi.

"nào! GIờ chúng ta sẽ qua Vòng đu quay một chút. Chúng ta đã đi qua cách bài học về hành xử và thực hành tương đối nhiều sáng nay rồi." Ruby nói "Vì vậy. Giờ chúng ta sẽ chơi vòng đu quay để luyện tập về các tình huống nam-nữ khi ở một mình. Vậy em đã viết qua một cuốn sổ nhỏ về những việc cần làm và phải nói khi tình huống này diễn ra. Mọi người có thể xem qua để tham khảo."  
cậu ta nói và quả thật là Tigress, Bael và Sapphire đều có một cuốn.

"Và theo sắp xếp thì cứ hai người một buồng." Ruby nói, đưa vé cho họ "Buồng đôi nhé. Sapphire sẽ đi với chị Blue…à Bael. Còn em đi với Tigress. Chứ để hai người đi với nhau thì vừa chả luyện tập được gì tối anh Green về giết em mất."

Nói rồi, cậu phát vé. Và Tigress và Ruby đi trước, Sapphire và Bael theo sau. Hai người một buồng riêng kín, thoáng gió. Và chiếc vòng quay khổng lồ bắt đầu di chuyển.

"Hihi! Lâu lắm rồi em mới đi vòng đu quay lớn vậy đấy." Sapphire phấn khởi "Có lẽ từ lâu lắm rồi…mà lần đó em toàn trèo lên chứ chẳng có dịp ngồi thanh thảnh thế này." Cô nhớ lại, những kỉ niệm khó khăn nhưng vui vẻ.

"Chị cũng thế. Lần cuối chị tới đây là tự lần đi chơi với nhóm Red và Green…" Bael cũng cười "ĐI chơi với họ cũng vui lắm ấy. Hồi ấy Tiger chưa tới đây cơ. Lâu rồi."

"Vậy à…Sapphire cũng cười "Chắc hồi đấy chị ngưỡng mộ hai anh ấy lắm nhỉ?" Sapphire hỏi lại "Họ vừa giỏi, vừa đẹp trai lại còn nam tính nữa…hơn hẳn Ruby…"

"Đùng nói xấu nó thế. Nó cũng được mà." Bael cười, chọc chọc đôi má đỏ bừng của Sapphire "Bọn chị chơi rất vui ở đây. Green còn mua cả kem cho chị nữa chứ." Cậu cười "Nhưng đó là cái hồi chị còn đang là con gái cơ. Giờ bị thành con trai thế này chắc chả làm được trò chống gì" cô cười lớn

"ĐỪng lo. Chị vẫn quyến rũ được bọn con gái mà. Nhưng chỉ là khác đi thôi. Chị vẫn rất tuyệt." Sapp đùa. Trong khi bên dưới, Bael và Sapp đang nói chuyện vui vẻ thì phía trên…

"Nào! Cưng lại đây với chụy nào…" Tigress đang quyến rũ Ruby, làm điệu gợi cảm

"Á!" Và tất cả những gì cậu ta làm được và lao ra ngoài, hét toáng lên trước khi rơi thẳng xuống cái hồ bơi bên cạnh. Tội nghiệp.

…

"Khịt…" Ruby khịt khịt mũi, cố để không hình dung lại cái cảnh lúc trên vong đu quay với hai cục bông nhét mũi cầm máu. Bael và Sapphire cũng chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra nữa, chỉ thấy Tigress rất khoái vụ này.

"Tiếp theo…" Ruby đang cố chỉ đạo với cái mũi nhét bông, trời thì cũng giữa chiều rồi. Kế hoạch giảng dạy tiếp tục. Sapphire và Bael, Ruby và Tigress. Họ đi chơi khắp khu công viên, vòng qua hội chợ bên cạnh, qua hồ bơi. Trong khi Sapphire phải canh chừng Tigress thì Ruby cũng hướng dẫn Bael rất chi tiết và Bael có vẻ học khá nhanh. Cậu, trước kia là cô, cũng có một khoảng thời gian ngắn ở Sinnoh bị coi là tomboy rồi mà, kinh nghiệm làm con trai cũng không thiếu. Còn Tigress…Sapphire phải ở đó, dính lấy cô ta và chắc chắn rằng Tigress không làm thêm điều gì ngu ngốc. Và chắc chắn là giữ cậu ta tránh xa nhà vệ sinh và phòng thay đồ nữ, đấy là nguyên tắc. Lúc ấy là cuối ngày, họ định tìm một nơi ăn tối thích hợp.Lòng vòng quanh Viridian này chỗ nào chả có quán ăn. Nửa sao có mà năm sao cũng có, mỗi tội, vấn đề quan trọng là tiền.

"Để anh đi rút tiền." Tigress đề nghị. Ruby avf Sapphire thì không có nhiều. Bael quên ví vì mặc đồ thế này. Nên Tigress là nguồn hi vọng cuối cùng của họ. Họ miễn cưỡng để cô đi và nói thật là chẳng yên tâm tí đ*o nào cả. Tigress hí hửng đi về phía cái cây rút tiền ở cuối phố, bỏ lại Ruby và Sapphire.

"hê! Mất sự nam tính thì mất chứ mất thẻ tín dụng thì không nhé." Tigress cười, đút thẻ vào máy, chuẩn bị rút tiền. Cậu thì cũng không để tâm lắm đến xung quanh.

"Không biết tên Green đã tìm ra cách giải quyết chưa" Cậu vừa cười, vừa lẩm bẩm cho tiền vào ví. Căn bản là dạo gần đây, hệ thống thanh toán bằng thẻ đang bị lỗi. người ta đóng tạm bảo trì và tự dưng là rắc rối thêm cả một mớ. Rút tiền xong, cô quay ra, định chạy lại chỗ mọi người thì nguyển cả một cái khăn tay tẩm thuốc mê úp vô mặt…

Bael hốt hoảng chạy lại chỗ Ruby và Sapphire. Cả hai người đang ngồi cắm cúi vào cái smart phone.

"A! Tiger bị bắt cóc!" Cô hét lên, cố gắng kéo hai hướng dẫn viên giáo dục chuyển giới kia ra. Nhưng…

"Ờm…" Ruby trả lời vu vơ, vẫn đang chơi game.

"Tội cho lũ bắt cóc…" Sapphire lẩm bẩm, đang xem phim…

"Nhưng giờ ảnh là nữ mà!" Bael nhắc cho hai người kia nhớ…ba mươi giây để nắm bắt tình hình…

"Á! Chết rồi! Chúng ta phải tìm người giúp! Chúng ta phải báo cho Green. Chúng ta phải báo cảnh sát!" Sapphire thì chạy toán loạn lên, vừa chạy vừa hét

"Em sẽ gọi CIA! Interpol! FBI! Cái gì cũng được!" Ruby bấm loạn cái điện thoại, bấm thế nào gọi cmn vào máy Green…

"Alo?" Green nhấc máy.

"Óa!" cậu ta ném đến vèo một cái cái điện thoại bay vòng cung thẳng vào thùng rác "Không được để Green biết. ẢNh mà biết ảnh giết em mất."

Ba phút hoảng loạng bắt đầu!

"Được rồi! Bình tĩnh đã! Chúng ta vẫn còn cơ hội! Chị đã cho Diity bám theo rồi! Chúng ta phải tìm ra chỗ cậu ấy trước!"

Bael rất nhanh trí ứng phó. Và ngay lập tức, họ đưunsg dậy. Máy dò vị trí pokemon cho họ biết đưuòng mà Ditty đã đi và vị trí hiện tại của nó.. Họ tìm tới một nhà kho nhỏ ở khu phía nam. TỪ từ tiếp cận nó, nhẹ nhàng và nhanh chóng. Họ tới được gần cửa. Bên trong có tiếng như tiếng roi quất. Bael nghe được. Và cô phát hoảng khi nghĩ đến cảnh Tigress bị hành hạ. Bỏ quách kế hoạch đi. Xông vào luôn!

"Này! Đám dâm tặc bắt cóc khốn nạn kia! Thả bạn…" cô đạp cửa đến Rầm và xông vào như một anh hùng cứu mĩ nhân…nhưng…

"Á! Đại ca cứu em!" Một đám du côn lao ra. Rõ ràng là đám bắt cóc ban nãy mà. Nhưng sao chúng khóc lóc ròng ròng và bỏ chạy hết vậy. Sapphire vỗ mặt. Lo bằng thừa rồi. Ruby mặt đơ không nói lên lời còn Bael hóa đá khi thấy…

"Ô hô! Chào mừng tới với cái động của hổ!" Tigress, mặc bộ đồ da hở hết mức có thể, tay cầm cái roi da đang quất quất mấy tên bị lột trần chuồng nằm lết bên dưới cậu "mấy cưng này cần được chăm sóc đặc biệt mà! Sao bỏ chạy hết thế? Quay lại đây đi! Chụy vẫn đang vui mà…"

Bên trong Bael(thực ra là Blue) hiện tại

BÙM!

Bên ngoài…

"Á! Thả ra! Thả ra! Ai đó kíu!" Tigress, giọng thì choe chóe, hét toáng lên. Bael, túm tai Tigress, lôi đi xềnh xệch tưởng muốn lìa luôn cái tai ra cho lành. Và cậu ta lôi cô ta ra ngoài, đi về phía nam

"Ấy! Hai người đi đâu thế?" Ruby định chạy theo

"Về nhà chứ còn đi đâu! Chị chán ngấy tên này rồi! Từ giờ để chị dạy dỗ cậu ta!" Bael quay lại, quát rồi bỏ về. Ruby mặt ngu, nhìn theo, không biết làm gì tiếp. Còn Sapphire thì hãi rúm ró lại, chui vô góc tránh bị mắng.

Bael dẫn Tirgess quay trở về nhà, kiếm cho cô bộ quần áo để mặc vào, rồi ngồi phịch xuống ghế, mệt mỏi. Cô ném cái mũ qua một bên, nằm dài xuống và thở.

"Yo ho!" Tigress thò cái đầu ra, đứng dựa vào thành ghế, nhìn xuống găng mặt con trai của Bael.

"Cậu…" Bael thwor dài, mệt mỏi "mất mặt bọn con gái quá đấy." cô nói khi không nghĩ được từ nào để trách móc Tigress. Nhưng đáp lại là cái điệu cười quái của Tigress.

"Thì sao chứ. Ngày thường cậu cũng gần bằng như thế còn gì." Tigress đùa

"Không lố như cậu nhé! Tớ vẫn còn kín đáo chán!" Bael mắng, đấm nhẹ vào má Tigress, một cú đấm đùa.

"À thế cơ đấy." Tigress lườm đểu

"Ờ đấy! THì sao nào!" Bael vừa cười, vừa nói lớn "Tớ là con gái đích thực nhé! Tớ quyến rũ kín đáo chứ ai như cậu. Làm trai mới hóa gái một ngày mà đã…" cô ngồi dậy

"Thì sao chứ." Tigress lè lưỡi trêu "HÔm nay tớ là con gái, tớ phải được làm điều tớ thích chứ."

"Nhưng thế là quá đáng rồi đó! Với lại chắc gì mai cậu đã làm con gái."

"Thì thế mới phải tranh thủ."

Tigress cười, đùa cợt và Bael cũng bật cười. Câu chuyện của họ đúng là có một không hai, và cũng thật kì quái. Green vẫn chưa trở về. Còn họ thì chưa ăn tối.

"Để tớ vào bếp kiếm cái gì ẵn đã." Bael nói khi cái bụng cậu bắt đầu réo lên "Dói quá rồi." cậu xoa xoa bụng, đùa rồi đứng lên. ĐI vào bếp. Một lúc sau, cậu trở ra với hai cái bánh kẹp thịt hộp với một ít rau cất trong tủ lạnh và vài miếng dưa muối. Cậu đưa cho Tigress một cái.

"Cảm ơn!" Tigress cười, túm lấy cái bánh và gặm một miếng

"Ừm…" Bael ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu "..trước tiên. Là con gái thì cậu nên ngồi ăn tử tế chút. Bỏ chân xuống khỏi ghế đi." Cậu nói nhẹ nhàng

"Hử…?" tigress chợt nhìn Bael "À! Không sao đâu mà! Ở đây chẳng ai nhìn đâu." Cậu cười

"Và đừng ăn nhồm nhoàm thế." Bael tiếp "Con gái là phải nhẹ nhàng."

"Next đi! Cậu nói như thể cậu nhẹ nhàng lắm ấy." Tigress vẫn ăn như vậy "Cùng lắm nốt hôm nay làm gái thôi mà."

"Nhỡ đâu Green không tìm được cách thì sao?" Bael, vẻ mặt lo lắng, quay sang nhìn Tigress "Nhỡ đâu nốt phần đời còn lại, tớ sẽ phải làm con trai còn cậu là nữ thì sao…?"

"Thì sống thôi!" Cái vẻ mặt vui vẻ và thoải mái của Tigress thật đang trái ngược với tâm trnajg đầy tâm tư của Bael. Cậu…cô ta chẳng quan tâm làm gì cả.

"Sống là tận hưởng. Nếu hôm qua cậu vẫn còn là trai, tận hưởng cuộc sống an nhàn thì hôm nay cậu là gái, cuộc sống ấy vẫn chẳng thay đổi đâu. Điều quan trọng chỉ là cậu tận hưởng nó như thế nào thôi.

"Ơ…" Bael chợt nghĩ lại. Thực sự thì cả ngày hôm nay, cô đã quá rối trí vào việc mình bị biến thành con trai, luôn luôn nghĩ đến việc biến trở lại và cũng quá chú tâm vào việc như thế nào mới là con trai mà đã không để ý, cả ngày hôm nay Tigress hoàn toàn tận hưởng việc bị biến thành con gái(thậm chí là lợi dụng nó để làm những cái việc đầy đen tối và dê cụ của mình mà trước kia, lúc còn là con trai, những việc ấy là bất khả thi) Một cách sống tận hưởng. Và kể cả khi cậu đã chán mấy thứ đó rồi, cậu vẫn có thẻ tìm được một niềm vui nào đó mà thôi. Cậu nói đúng, kể cả biến thành trai hay gái không quan trọng, điều quan trọng là cách tận hưởng cuốc sống thôi. Bael cũng ngả người.

"Đáng lẽ hôm nay tớ cũng nên chui rúc vô mấy phòng thay đồ nam mới phải." Cậu đùa. Rồi cả hai bật cười

"Cậu hiểu ý tớ rồi đó." Tigress cười, với lấy cái điều khiển tivi và bật nó lên. Đang có một bộ phim hành động rất hot chiếu trên và nó mới chỉ bắt đầu. Và trùng hợp khi cả hai người họ đều thích cùng một thể loại phim. Bael cũng vào bếp, nấu thêm ít đồ và còn vài lon nước ngọt trong tủ lạnh. Họ tận hưởng buổi tối đó một cách thư thái với ít đồ ăn, nước uống và một bộ phim cả hai đều thích. Rồi cả một chuỗi phim dài tới tận sáng và cả hai dựa đầu vào nhau, ngủ thiếp đi hồi nào không hay.

Sáng hôm sau…

"Hí hí! Ai ngờ kế hoạch thành công mĩ mãn chứ."

"Tớ còn tranh thủ chụp vài tấm ảnh nữa kìa. Trông họ lúc bị thôi miên hài cực kì luôn ấy."

Giọng Ruby và Sapphire đang cười nói và hí hửng đánh thức hoàng tử và công chúa ngủ trên ghế dậy. Tiger mất một hồi để dụi mắt, nhìn quanh ngái ngủ còn Blue thì mệt mỏi, ngáp dài, vươn vai…

"Đã sáng rồi à…Chuyện gì mà mọi người rôm rả vậy…?" Cô ngáp, hỏi

"ơ…?" Tiger chớp chớp mắt và cậu ta thấy, họ thấy. Trong khi Ruby và Sapphire đang hí hửng với cái máy ảnh phía sau thì Red, Green và Yellow đang đứng trước mặt họ, chống tay và…không nhịn nổi cười. Tiger chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra. Blue cũng vậy. Cho tới khi họ nhìn xuống quần áo. Blue đang mặc bộ đồ con trai hôm qua, thực lòng thì không có vấn đề gì. Cô mặc nó rất hợp. Và cô vui mừng

"A! Tớ trở về thành con gái rồi này!" Cô hét lên trong sung sướng…cho tới khi quay sang nhìn Tiger. Một…hai…ba…

Cả lũ cười phá lên còn Tiegr thì vọt lẹ vào nhà vệ sinh. Cậu ta…mặc váy hồng, áo hồng, giày hồng, mũ hồng và cái áo ngực thì rơi ra lúc nào không rõ. Cả lũ được một trận cười phớ lớ.

"Ủa nhưng…sao mà…?" Blue cũng rất ngjac nhiên. Cho tới khi Red chỉ chỉ vào con mắt Mangekyo của mình

"Tất cả chỉ là một màn ảo thuật cỡ bự thôi. Một trò chơi khăm cỡ bự." Red cười

"Vì tội hai người dám làm giả giớ tính của mình trên mạng xã hội để lừa người. Cả cậu và Tiger." Green thêm vào

Blue chợt nhớ lại. ĐÚng là họ có làm thật, mới vài ngày trước đây thôi. Và hai nạn nhân đầu tiên dính là Green và Yellow. Yellow đứng bên cạnh Red, vẫn đang cười với Ruby và Sapphire phía sau, cười sảng khoái. Blue cũng cười

"Thôi chịu luôn mấy người rồi." Cô nhún vai. Một mản ảo thuật cỡ lớn và chắc Red cũng phải thôi miên luôn cả người dân của Viridian để thành công. Một màn ảo thuật quá kì công ấy chứ, ĐÚng lúc ấy, Tiger phóng ra…mặc một cái quần đùi

"Nào! Tôi hận mấy người! Muốn chứng kiến đàn ông đích thực ấy gì! Ra đây mà nhìn tận mắt." Cậu trèo lên bàn ăn và…kéo một phát, cái quần đùi rách tan luôn, bay vút lên và cậu 100% naked. Nhạc Sexy and I know it và điệu nhảy kinh dị!

"Á!" Đám con gái đỏ hết cả mặt, bỏ chạy bốn phương tám hướng khắp Pallet còn tụi con trai…

"Tiger! Xuống ngay! Trước khi có ai nhìn thấy!" Green vừa đuổi theo Tiger đang phóng trên mái nhà, vừa hét

"Éo nhé! Nhìn thấy hết rồi! Hố hố! 100% nam tính!" Cdaauj ta cười lớn, trần như nhộng vọt trên mái nhà Pallet như con sóc ấy

"Á! Chặn anh ta lại!~!" Ruby hét lên

"KHông ai được nhìn! Làm ơn đừng ai nhìn!" Red thì lo vụ cảnh báo "Đã bảo không nhìn rồi! Đám kia có nghe không hả!" cậu hét, dơ cái biển, cố che cho Tiger. Nhưng vô vọng. Và hôm sau, cậu ta lên báo với tiêu đề

"Thanh niên chuyển giới trần như nhộng chạy rông khắp Pallet" :v


End file.
